A New Tune
by Pavarotti1011
Summary: Blaine is new to the Hollywood world and is starring in a hit tv show with all of his friends. But when Blaine gets introduced to a boy who's known blaine's other friends all his life, Blaine gets feelings. But he's dating Marley. Still,It can't hurt to care about the guy, right? I mean, he's openly gay and Blaine's completely straight. As far as he knows...(I do not own anything)
1. Chapter 1

I smile at the cameras, my charming, side smile that my girlfriend says is 'adorably dapper.' I tighten my arm around her waist, and she turns to give me a smile. Not a camera smile, but a real smile. In which I smile back to the sounds of people screaming "Rosederson!" in the background. This makes me grin a little wider at our pet combined name. I suppose they could use our first names, but 'Barley' or 'Maine'sounds very odd. And so does 'Rosederson' but hell, we are together, and just because our names can't fit exactly perfectly into an adorable 'combined couple' name doesn't mean anything and I shouldn't care. Right?

"I'm here with Marley Rose and Blaine Anderson on the red carpet live and don't they just look adorable?" the reporter that just walked up turned from her camera to flash us a smile. "So tell us about your new hit show A New Tune?"

"Well," Marley begins, always the better one at talking, while I just stand there and 'look cute.' "Blaine plays Darren, who is dating Mia, played by Rachel Berry. The relationship is pretty stable, and when my character, Jen, moves in with her best friend, Nicki, she starts to fall for Darren,who happens to be Nicki's neighbor."

"Basically," I cut in, "the story centers around how Jen tries to get Darren, and how she has to change from her shy ways to do that. She gets help from Nicki and her two gay friends John and Danny, but when Mia finds out this plan, things get a little scary for the new girl."

I think of the past couple of months that led me to this point. I was lucky enough to have such nice friends that pulled me from rock bottom and got me this audition. And now I'm here,with a girlfriend of 2 months without one fight, and on a tv show with all my friends either cast or crew. Some go way back, like Sam, Mike, Quinn and I since high school. And Rachel and Finn I've known since college. The married couple spared me their guest room when I was out of work, and then Sam told me about this oppurtunity and I decided it was a great way to click both the pieces of my life together. Then we met Santana and Brittany, a lesbian couple who were working as full time extras on the show. Then there was Puck and his brother Jake who were the director's, Will's, sons and Jake's girlfriend, Kitty. Since the first day on set, something just, appeared. We were fast friends, and we are all new to this crazy world called fame, and we stick together on that.

Some people find it odd that we make it a habit of bringing some extras and two random boys and a diva girl to the red carpet, but they are family. Once, when Finn was sick, work was cut for 3 days because we all went to Rachel and Finns house and stayed with him. We aren't the only members of the cast, but if they did try to get some work done,they would have been missing the majority of the main players. Will was pissed, but it was so worth the thousands of lectures just to hang and laugh. Back when it was so easy and the show wasn't as, well, popular.

Now it's endless interviews, longer scripts, and ugh, sometimes I can't tell if some of my friends are acting or being the people I know and love. I'm the most inexperienced out of everyone and this is all so new and crazy. Maybe that's why Marley has started getting on my nerves.

"Can you give the fans any hints on what's to come since its only,what, the middle of the first season?" the reporter said.

"It's the most unexpected plot I've ever worked with." said Marley, with that pretty smile on her flawless cheeks, "So expect the unexpected."

The reporter thanks us for our time and leaves, cameraman following behind. I feel a hand clamp on my shoulder and turn to see Puck with a serious look on his face. I don't know why we bring him, he hates these things. But then I catch the playful little glint in his eye and remember why: he actually makes these things bearable. He totally embarrasses us all the time, but when it's not you and your watching it happen to someone else, it's pretty damn halarious. Not to mention the one time he went up behind Sam and started humping him and it made the cover of like 3 magazines. We never let Sam forget that one.

"If you hadn't let go of Marley exactly 3 seconds ago, you and her would be pinned on the floor right now." I look at him confused and he just smiles and goes "don't ask."

I laugh, but there is a hint of seriousness when I say "She would've been pissed."

He smiles at me and says "Your problem, not mine." and true, it probably would be.

* * *

Later we are riding home, the limo going to slow for my tastes. Marley keeps looking in the mirror on the side, checking every inch of her. I grasp her hand and say "You look beautiful." she turns and smiles at me, but there is sadness in her eyes. I sigh because I know what's wrong, I'm not the best boyfriend, but I do notice things. "I know you haven't been sleeping." I say slowly, and she huffs and looks back in the mirror, obviously looking for bags under her already breathtaking eyes "No," I laugh lightly, trying to ease the tension, "it doesn't show. But I know because I spend so much time just looking, watching." I take hold of both her hands, willing for her to understand. "It's affecting your personality, your health. Your my shining star in this darkness Marley, I need you to be your brightest. I don't knowwhy your doing this to yourself, but your perfect. I think your perfect. Shouldn't that be enough?" she's crying now, and I hold her even though I know she doesn't think it is.

* * *

Rehearsal. Where Santana can speak in Spanish all she wants and no one really cares how she's insulting us. Where our friendship really blooms and we have more time to relax. Where no one gives a crap if Puck's planning on pulling some pranks because we will laugh at anything since we are all together. For some reason, it's tranquility.

Yet it's also hectic. If your an extra or Kitty, Jake or Puck, you pretty much don't do a damn thing. But I don't even bother wearing gel in my hair because at rehearsal we are either really lazy or really progressive. And progress aways equals stress, which equals me running my hands through my hair.

So here I am, sitting on my chair, and reading through the new script for this week. There is a buzz of gradual noise surrounding me as I read, and I can hear Marley's voice, rehearsing her lines. I look up to see the girl I can't get my mind off of.

Out of all those men I hear everyday, saying they would give her anything, and showering her with compliments, she chose me. All I want to know is why? We don't have much in common, and she knew me for like 3 months tops before she sort of asked me out. Of course I never wanted to embarrass her by telling everyone that she asked me, so I made up this cheesy story about asking her out. Everyone bought it, and it's the classic 'how to do a move' course so yeah, guys, your welcome.

She is so beautiful. Why is she insecure? And what for? Because seriously, she's turning heads when she walks through the door- whoa, one direction moment right there. But really why on earth can't she just believe me?

At that thought I hear a door open and the sound is like a gunshot. Everyone is frozen and silent, before there is a deafening scream.


	2. Chapter 2

I abruptly stood up from my chair, ready to attack. For what and why, I don't know. But I've heard way too many crazed fangirl stories to be calm about someone screaming.

As it turns out, there was no need for violence. The scream was of sheer joy.

"OMIGOD!' Rachel screeched. She hadn't been this excited since we got the parts for a New Tune. She stood, jumping, with an hundred watt smile on her face. Finn looked confused, but when he took a closer look at the open door, a look of recognition washed over his face and he too, smiled.

From my angle I could not see who or what was standing in the doorframe. I could only see a slight shadow casted off the wall of the figure. I was about to step to take a closer view, but another cry made me freeze.

"No way! Mike, Sam! LOOK!" Quinn is now also on her feet, with the two boys following. What. The. Hell.

"Isn't that…?" Puck trails off, staring.

"Man, what are you doing here!" Jake says as him, Puck, and Kitty walk over.

"He found us!" yells Brittany, grabbing Santana and Marley's hands and leading them over.

And then there was one. Curiosity got the better of me as I also walked towards the door. But all that I saw was a pile of people; all hugging something or someone in the middle, Santana's hug slightly forced of course. I put on my charming smile, ready to greet the center of this excitement. My smile falters as the group disperses and the figure walks towards me.

_Damn. _For some reason, that was the first word that came to mind. The man standing in front of me had a slightly pale complexion, yet the skin was soft and smooth, and you could tell just from looking. He was slightly taller then me, but hey isn't everyone, and his hair was styled to perfection. Confusion washed over me as to why this person was here and how the hell did completely different people from completely different places all know him?

"Hi," the man says, "I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Blai-"

"Blaine Anderson." He finishes for me, "I know. You probably don't remember me do you?"

"I'm sorry," I say to Kurt politely, "I don't seem to recall."

"Wait, wait, wait." Santana says, "How do we all know Kurt?"

That simple question set every single person off into a different back-story or memory, and it sounded like they were all speaking different languages. The real question was: How did everyone know Kurt and I didn't?

* * *

Three hours and a trillion cups of coffee later, we were sitting on studio coaches and everything was starting to come together. Well, the earliest story was with Quinn, Sam, and Mike, and I couldn't believe my ears.

In high school, I was part of McKinley's fight club. I was not a jock like Sam or Mike, and Quinn was a cheerleader. I was a loner until in chemistry class one semester in freshman year and we were all forced to group up for a project. Something, well, clicked. Somehow, the loner kid turned into one of the coolest kids in school.

But then again, my new three friends had a trillion other acquaintances; thank god I was one of the closest. Now Quinn, being a Cheerio, was extremely adored. Considering her closest friends were boys, she had her girl time with her fellow cheerleaders. Little did I know, one of those girls was actually Kurt. Kurt was even below me when I was without friends, but I didn't even know him. I had heard of him as 'the only gay in school', but that was it. Yeah, Quinn was at the top of the high school chain, but she wasn't always a bitch. Actually, according to Kurt, he could really confide in his fellow Cheerio.

Now Kurt was extremely into singing and drama (and I would honestly love to hear his voice) and although school wasn't the best when he was a teenager, glee club was a place where Kurt felt he belonged. He said that he went to many different competitions and competed against one specific team, Vocal Adrenaline. Carmel High was extremely well known for their glee club and their leading lady, who in fact, was Kitty.

Now I hadn't even known Kurt for a day but I thought he was a pretty nice guy. Turns out, and Kitty states this with a smirk, he can be 'a complete and utterly very impressive bitch.' She learned this at a Sectionals competition one year, and decided to befriend Kurt. Now Kitty could be extremely insulting, but she never judged Kurt or the fact that he was gay. It was a very solid friendship. That is, until Kurt met Chandler.

Kitty thought Kurt was getting lonely, so she introduced him to her also gay cousin, Chandler. Kurt thought he was nice and was very glad to have a friend who understood his position. But Chandler wanted more then just friends. He advanced on Kurt, and what more could Kurt do then try to date the guy. But Chandler didn't know when to stop. He wouldn't stop texting and calling, and Kurt found it overwhelming. Kurt said to deal with stress; he always would come over to his Dad's shop and help him out. That was where Jake and Puck were working at the time, and they 'surprisingly', or so Puck said, liked Kurt. Later that year, Kurt introduced Jake to Kitty and that relationship started. I tried to stifle a laugh when Jake winced at that part of the story.

It took a full year for Kurt to gather the courage to tell Chandler it was over. Chandler was extremely angry more then upset, and basically begged Kurt to take him back. Kurt refused, and although Chandler tried to hunt down Kurt, he never quite caught him. Luckily, Kurt dodged a bullet because after graduation, he went to New York for college. At this, Kurt looked dreamy eyed, but sadly, I knew this story must have not had a happy ending.

Kurt enrolled in NYADA, an acting school where he felt like he fit in. There, he met Rachel and Finn, just a year before I met them. Rachel and Kurt were inseparable, and they both had similar dreams of Broadway and fame.

But Kurt ran short of money. He could crash at Rachel and Finn's, but an expensive school like NYADA was just too much for a guy on the verge of losing it all.

So he left his dream college and refused to be a bother to Rachel and Finn anymore. He moved out and really had no direction. Kurt recalled this all with the saddest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen. He was looking for work and came across a small production of West Side Story. There he met Marley, who was playing Maria. Kurt got the part of Tony (then he must be really good) and he and Marley laughed about the first time they had to kiss for a scene.

After that production, he decided to move to California, hoping the big screen would do better then stage. He was hired as a star in a new upcoming show I had never heard of, but the show got dropped. He was then walking down the street when he saw a billboard with our show on it. He recalled how he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Marley in her signature pose, with an extremely serious look on her face.

So he tried to ask around about A New Tune and where it was and how he could possibly get there. It was in the center of the parking lot at Starbucks down the road where he ran into Santana and Brittany and told them his story. Santana recalled that she was unimpressed, but if Kurt were a serial killer, he would know exactly where to find Marley because Brittany told every last detail.

And a week later here he was, not desperate or begging, but just calling the visit 'a remembrance of my wonderful past compared to my present.' I could not believe this story of being at the bottom, top, then right down to the bottom again.

So all my friends, each and every person in this room, knows Kurt Hummel, except for me. And he's been under my nose this whole time.

"Crazy…" I murmur out loud and I thought no one heard until Kurt responds with "I know, right?"

"Now that we've got the back story out of the way," says Rachel, "Kurt, you're stuck with us. From today till forever, you will be. You will never lose us again. We promise."

At this confirmation, Kurt's face lights up into a sincere smile, and I can tell that hasn't happened for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hope I'm not intruding or anything." I was heading to my trailer and I stopped walking at the sound of Kurt's voice behind me. "They all know me so well and Santana and Brittany seemed nice enough. Well, at least Brittany did…" at this I laughed slightly, "but I don't know you at all and I just wanted to say I'm really sorry if I'm an inconvenience or-"

"No!" I cut Kurt off, willing for him to understand, "I know we just met Kurt, but you seem really nice." I smile and go on, "And for some reason it really bugs me that you were right out of my line of sight pretty much my whole life and we are just now making an acquaintance." He laughs a little and nods in understanding "Now I don't know about you but I think this could be the perfect time for us to finally get to know each other."

He smiles slightly "Thank you," he says and sighs, "it's been a rough year. Hopefully being around loving people will get me back on my feet."

"Excellent," I clap my hands together with a little to much enthusiasm, "Welcome to the set of A New Tune, Mr. Hummel." I then stretch out my hand.

He laughs and shakes it saying, "It's great to be here Mr. Anderson."

* * *

That night, Kurt crashed at Rachel and Finn's, with Finn commenting how it was 'just like the good old days.' The next morning, we went to set with a gleaming tall stranger to everyone in tow. I heard people on set saying 'Isn't that the kid from yesterday?' and many more remarks of confusion. Everyone pretty much kicked the door of Will's office open and dragged Kurt inside. I, on the other hand, decided to stay a little behind them, casting apologetic looks to people they rudely pushed through.

"Will, this lovely son of a bitch right here," says Kitty pushing through the group and holding on to Kurt's arm, "has the voice of a freakin angel."

Will looked up and smiled slightly at Kitty's abruptness, "And you dragged him in my office why?"

"Mr. Shue," said Finn, trying to be normal and polite, "we all know Mr. Kurt Hummel and he's a dear friend to us." Everyone stared in awe at Finn and his sudden use of good grammar. "What?" he questioned us, "Kurt always told me to speak like that, and it's a bad habit I have around him." Kurt beamed at this.

"Anyway," continued Puck, "his voice is awesome. Life's been hard on him lately, and we were wondering if maybe you-"

"Puck just shut up. Mr. Hummel, I would not mind giving you work but we don't have an open position and besides the fact that you may have a nice voice, it seems you have no experience."

"He was my Tony in West Side Story with me." Marley stated. "Fantastic, I might add.'

"It's ok Mr. Shuester, really." Kurt said, "I'm just trying to find my way around. Thanks anyway." He started to leave and we all followed solemnly after him.

"What the hell, Hummel?" Santana said, obviously pissed, "He was just about to break!"

"Guys, just calm down." I state looking around at all the worried faces, "Who knows if this is even the place for Kurt. Tell you what, let him go to rehearsals and stuff and if he likes it, we can wait for an opening position."

"But I don't want to just sit around and be in your guys' way." Kurt said.

"You won't, and if you feel that way, start looking for jobs online. Maybe there will be something for you out there."

Kurt looked hesitant but then he looked at all their hopeful faces and said "…alright."

Rachel squealed and hugged him. She still held him as she said, "But I'm not letting you escaped this time. Your staying at me and Finn's place, no questions asked."

He simply smiled and placed a kiss on top of her head.

* * *

"Action!"

DARREN: Mia, I don't see what your so upset about.

MIA: Oh, no Darren. I'm past upset. I'm furious!

DARREN: It's called acting for a reason. I didn't really kiss Jen it was all acting!

MIA: (calms down) Your right, I'm sorry. It's just we never… talk anymore Darren. We don't tell each other about our feelings or emotions. We are growing apart.

DARREN: I wish we weren't.

MIA: (loops her arms around his neck) Me too. And now is the perfect time I think for me to tell you this. I love you. It's only been four months, but it's the truth. (Slowly kisses Darren then looks at her buzzing cell phone) Crap, I've got to go to the office but I'll talk to you later (kiss one more time, leaves)

DARREN: (sings) _I've been bruised and I've been broken, can't believe that I put up with all this pain. I've been used and I was choking on the promise that I'd never fall again. I used to sing to your twisted symphony the weights that had me trapped inside your misery and now I know the reason that I couldn't breath. Cause all I want is everything your not. So go ahead and slam the door but you can't shut me out. No I don't, don't care what you say. Cause all I really all I really want is everything your not._

"Cut! Good job you guys! Take a break, Blaine."

I walked over to my set chair that I always loved. It had my name on the back and I felt completely official. I know it's childish but still. As I grabbed my water from my seat, I looked up and saw Sam sitting in a chair squinting at the tablet I gave Kurt just about an hour ago.

"Hey!" Sam says, looking up to see me walking towards him. "Look at all these jobs Kurt's looking at! Hairdresser, costume designer," he pauses looking closer, "…and… makeup artist?"

"Let me see that," I say looking at the tablet. "No, Kurt does not look like a guy who would ever work at a freaking pet store. Here," I tap the screen a couple times, finding my destination. "Wouldn't that suit him more?"

Sam smiled, "Yeah actually," He stares at the screen "It sounds perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

"Blaine, are you sure this is a good idea?" Puck asked as Sam, Mike, him, and I dragged Kurt across the parking lot. "I could just ask my Dad and see if he'll give a sec-"

"No!" I protest, "I know he didn't sound that angry or stern when we asked but you should know, Puck. That was the tone he used with me when I demanded for an extra hair stylist. The next morning, my hair gel was thrown out the window."

Kurt smirks at this comment but it quickly falls. "I get you guys wanted to surprise me with this job and all, but you didn't have to blind fold me." He starts to take it off, but Mike slaps his hand away.

"It's part of the adventure! C'mon, live a little!"

We make it into the building and I sit Kurt down in a chair while Sam instructs him to still not remove his blindfold. Mike is telling him how it's just like some memory he has from high school about dodging kids in hallways and Kurt giggles.

"Ready?" Puck asks and Kurt nods enthusiastically. I remove the blindfold to reveal what he could not see from the darkness of the cloth. "Wha-"

"It's a new clothing line that started up. I have a friend from a while back named Lauren who's really into it. She totally hooked you up with internship. And you don't need a degree because she's pretty desperate for help right now. I know it's not Vogue or-"

I get interrupted by someone wrapping their arms around me. Kurt squeals as he hugs me. As my friend Joe once said about his now fiancé Lauren and was once one of his lines, I got 'a pleasant feeling inside.'

Whoa. Hold. The Phone. Kurt is a _guy._ I should and will not ever compare him and me to a soon to be married couple. I just met Kurt. That was extremely creepy. Extremely. I think I've reached the ultimate stalker level. Figures.

I pull force Kurt off of me and say a nervous "Your Welcome" and add my charming smile.

God, Blaine! Why are you so freaking crazy?

"Marley, honey, eat."

We are on a secluded date in the back of one of Hollywood's finest restaurants. The cameras finally wore off and now it's time to be with my girl.

"I know," she says with a soft smile and god she looks beautiful, "It's just… I'm so…" she stops right here, as if she is hesitating or lost in thought. "Worried about Kurt!" she improvises and I raise my eyebrow "I just want this to be what he wants."

I wanted to say I know what she's not saying. She pretends I don't notice how even after she eats the tiniest bit of a snack or meal, she leaves to go to the nearest bathroom. I followed her once, and I felt guilty about it, until I heard a noise from the bathroom. The only noise that comes from puking. I thought it was a one-time thing, but then I followed again and again and I still heard the disgust of the noise. I confronted her once about it, but she refused to really open up and kept repeating the same phrase "You don't know!" I dropped the subject but still to this day feel really hurt that she wouldn't even open up to me! I constantly repeated that phrase in my head, wondering what it meant. I wanted to confront this problem as soon as possible.

But I didn't say any of this though. Instead, I grabbed her hand and said, "Aren't we all?" and from there, we talked and talked about everything and anything, mostly Kurt and work, but that phrase kept repeating itself in my head throughout the night

"You don't know!"

The next day Kurt and I took a trip back to the place that he would soon work, Los Lopez. After we showed Kurt the place, we didn't really get Kurt's actual position straightened out. Lauren wasn't there, and so we just went home.

But today I led Kurt in front of the door that read _Lauren Lopez: Chief._ Ha, Chief. That did not sound like my little Lauren.

I knocked on the door and heard a "Come in!" from a voice that I missed for so long. I opened it and looked at the girl I haven't seen since when I stayed at Rachel and Finn's in New York.

She was sitting at her very large desk and she hadn't changed a bit. But she did look more official then I remember her. With her glasses set high on her head and a business suit on, she didn't look like that girl who I used to play beer pong with.

She looked up and even though I called her to tell her I was coming, her jaw dropped. "Well, if it isn't Hollywood hunk Blaine Anderson himself!" She jumped up from her desk and with equal enthusiasm I picked her up into a hug and spun her around.

"Holy Crap, Lolo! You haven't changed a bit!" I took her glasses and put them on myself and she laughed and grabbed them and set them down.

She turned to Kurt who I sort of forgot was standing here and said, "And you must be Mr. Kurt Hummel! And oh my god your so handsome!" At this he blushed and I also took the time to look over at his designer like clothes.

"You see," she continued grabbing my hand, "Blainey and I go back to when he bunked at Rachel's."

"_Blainey?" _Kurt asks with an eyebrow raised and a devilish smile. Oh shit, I'll be hearing that later.

Lauren responds with "Is big shot Hollywood not called that anymore?" she winks at me and settles back in her seat now that she has settled down.

"Ok Kurt, you'll be starting out with just making a couple sketches here and there. Sam sent me some already."

Kurt looks shocked at this information then angry. He turns to me and I put up my hands, protesting, "You wouldn't be here if we didn't have some examples. Your really good, and we wanted to keep the whole idea a surprise."

"Nice, Blaine. Now let's see…" she starts searching through some files and goes, "Alright, Kurt. You will be working with a partner and her name is Mercedes Jones. She is an extreme diva, I warn."

"Diva is my middle name, Ms. Lopez." Kurt responds with.

"I'd really like to see that side of you some day." I comment. Oh my god, am I blushing?

"It's Lauren, please Kurt. And thank you for joining us at LA Lopez, you start Wednesday."

After that, I took Kurt to a Starbucks for a celebratory latte. Kurt smiles as I walk to our table and sit down.

"Congratulations!" I say and Kurt giggles into his coffee. I sigh and say, "This does not compare to the Lima Bean, though. Did you ever go in high school?"

Kurt nods, "Nothing compares to that place! The coffee was positively disgusting, but it gave off a welcoming air. Plus I hate chain shops."

I agree, laughing at my memory, "It took me forever to get used to this. In New York, there were small places everywhere to try, but here? Starbucks Mania."

Kurt shakes his head, blushing slightly, "I remember I used to work there. Is it odd? I remember you used to come in every Monday. You'd just say 'Hi, uh, Blaine, Medium Drip please.'"

I quirk my eyebrow in amusement "You know my coffee order?"

"Of course I do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys,**

**I know a lot of people don't read these and when I read fan fiction I don't read them myself, but I'd just like to say that I really hope your enjoying this story. I warn you to keep up cause things get kind of crazy, but it will end happily because yes, I am a MAJOR Klainer and they are ENDGAME. I truly believe that Adam should just get in a box and ship himself back to England. But am I the only one that thinks that if Adam was straight and not endangering me of a heart attack because of his interference with Klaine that I would totally worship that English son of a bitch? Anyway, I wrote this after the 4x15 episode and can I just say that Adam, no matter how hard he tries, will never find anything better then that Come What May performance that Kurt just envisioned. Like, nothing compares to that. And Ryan Murphy wrote that Wemma should 'start over'? I swear to god Ryan you are taking back the last 3 years of my life with that statement. Don't even get me started on Marley. And also, Will totally over reacted to the kiss thing. Really, it's the same thing that he did to Coach Beaste in Season 2! **

**Happy Reading!**

**-KL**

* * *

DARREN: (walks into Jen's apartment, sees Jen crying) Shit, Jen! What happened? (Looks around at the destroyed furniture and ransacked drawers)

JEN: I-I can't even… Darren. (Darren walks over and hugs her) I just came back from rehearsal and this happened. Nicki's not answering her phone and I'm so, so scared. (Sobs again)

DARREN: (trying to stay calm for Jen) All right, once we see what these people have stolen we have to find her somehow and notify the police. Please, Jen. Nod if you can do that for me. (She nods and buries her head in his shirt)

JEN: Just please don't leave me here alone.

DARREN: (Softly sings) _Baby your not alone, cause you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna bring us down cause nothing can keep me from loving you and you know it's true. It don't matter what will come to be, our love is all we need to make it through._

* * *

"Kitty, wait!"

"I've had it, Jake Shuester!" 

We were just sitting, rehearsing the next scenes lines when Kitty and Jake make a dramatic entrance that literally scared the shit out of Kurt, who really needs to get used to this since he came on Friday and it's Monday.

Kitty storms up to us and says "Again! He did it again!"

"Calm your crap, bitch." Santana snaps. "What the hell did half Jew do this time?"

"So there I was, walking to Will's office to see if Jake wanted to get lunch with me, and he's talking to…"

"To…" I improvise.

"… To some _slut extra! _Not even full season or anything, but _part-time!_ Here tank top was way to small for whatever she's carrying in those bags of…"

"KITTY!" Jake yells, for some unknown reason furious. "Do you know who that 'slut extra' is? My cousin!"

Kitty stops her rant and immediately looks ashamed. "…Oh…" she pauses and turns to him and pulls him by his collar to the hallway door.

As the door shut, we burst out laughing. It wasn't even the scene that amused us, but Kurt's face. He had a bitch smirk on that totally said 'Your making a huge mistake girl,' and started laughing with us.

A few moments later, Jake comes in and Kitty is noticeably absent. He looks breathless and has a dopey grin on his face and everyone in the circle of actors learn immediately what just went on in that hallway and they start yelling and whistling. He just smiles wider and sits down next to Kurt. Kurt makes a disgusted face and says, "Sit next to someone who would appreciate the lingering odor of your bodily fluids."

We all crack up in surprise and Jake gives Kurt the middle finger.

"You know," Santana says, a smile playing on her face, "your gonna fit right in here."

All this leads to another one of those infamous group hugs as everyone agrees.

* * *

I spot Kurt next to a pretty dark skinned girl who is in deep concentration over a pad of paper, yet this doesn't stop her from laughing at whatever Kurt just said.

"Hey," I say to Kurt and he looks up in surprise, "The girls thought that you would probably be so nervous that you would forget to get a lunch so they went all 'mommy mode' and made you this for your first day of work." I smile and hand him a paper bag full of whatever food the girls put in there.

He smiles and takes it gratefully and the grin gets bigger when he sees that there is a note taped inside that says 'Make many new friends! Love, Marley, Kitty, Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Quinn.'

"Oh!" He says looking up, "This is my co-worker, Mercedes."

"Hi, nice to meet you Mercedes," I turn to the girl and her jaw almost reaches the floor, "I'm Blai-"

"Blaine Anderson!" she finishes. Holy crap, why is everyone doing that lately? "OMG! I love your show! I think you are so amazing! Can I have an autograph if you don't mind?"

I nod, and take the paper she holds out and sign it in a swift, practiced movement.

"Kurt!" she says, and Kurt turns to her with a smile on his face. They must be very close friends already. "You didn't tell me you knew, well, HIM!"

"Well we're not-"

"Strangers at all!" I finish for him. "In fact, we are extremely close, almost inseparable!"

Kurt laughs at my obvious lie and just shakes his head.

"Well," I go on, not ready to leave when I'm in the company of two people I am enjoying very much, "It is Wednesday, and you see Mercedes, on the set of A New Tune, that is our break day since we film on Sundays." Mercedes practically swoons at this information. "So, my dear friend Kurt, if it is alright, I would love to stay here for the day and check the place out."

"I don't need a babysitter." Kurt responds a-matter-of-factly.

"No!" I disagree cheerfully; "Think of me as the straight best friend with too much gel in his hair that you never had."

That day was probably one of the least stressful days I've had in years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey,**

**Was last chapter too short? Long? What do you want to see in this story? Tell me all of this please; I would be so happy to hear it! Anyway, Brody will NOT (from an earlier question) be in ANY of my fan fictions as far as I know. I'm with Kurt and Santana…. *whispers* drug dealer. He better not be that little bun-in-the-oven's father. Adam and Brody… please… PLEASE go back to whatever origin your from.**

**See ya;)**

**-KL**

* * *

"What is he doing on off days?"

I hear voices as I'm walking down the corridor to rehearsal and I stop. It sounds distinctly of Jakes.

"Maybe Blaine's just reading a good book every Wednesday." Sam. Definitely Sam.

"Bull," Jake answers back. "Maybe we should ask Kurt."

Wow. This is so typical. They think I'm doing something sneaky, don't they?

Every Wednesday since Kurt's first day at work I've been there. It's almost relaxing in a way. I see how other people live their lives and can escape the craziness of mine. Plus, I can chat with Mercedes and spend more time with Kurt. You know, to get to know him better. Yeah, that's it.

"Actually guys," I interrupt their whispering and come in, "I've just been helping Lauren get her shop organized."

Well, at least it was half the truth. I go to LA Lopez, but not to talk business deals with Lauren.

"Oh…" Sam says, obviously mortified he was caught talking about me. "Sorry, bro."

"It's cool," I respond. Jake doesn't say anything but just walks away. This is why I don't hang out with these bastards on off days. Six days a week with them is enough for me.

* * *

"Did you see her face?" Kurt's cracking up and practically rolling on the concrete parking lot we are walking on back to set. "That was crazy!"

It's Thursday, and Kurt is speaking of how yesterday a women came in and practically tried to rape me. Well, she was implying that that was what she wanted to do. Crazed fan, I guess. Then, Lauren came up and set the woman's record straight. Turns out, the woman was supposed to be hired a job there but the whole incident left her unemployed according to Lauren's orders.

I laugh and respond, "Lauren totally lost it!"

"Right?" Kurt then jokes, "You know, you're much less of a bastard then I heard you were in high school."

I respond with "I didn't really hear anything about you in high school." God, I'm lying to Kurt now. Yes, actually, I heard a lot. Many curse words and slurs and rumors. Maybe that's why I didn't hang with him. Or maybe I actually _was_ being a bastard and felt that I was too cool to talk to him. But he's had such a rough time and is finally getting back on his feet, and I don't want to upset him with memories of high school bullies. "But really, Kurt." I stop walking as I continue, "What did you think of me in high school?

He is about to open his mouth, but then I hear Rachel yell 'They're out here!' He simply smiles and says "Let's go." And I find myself being whisked into another set of rehearsals.

* * *

DARREN: Officer Jen's friend, Nicki, is also missing. Jen tried calling her but she wouldn't pick up.

JEN: (still sniffling) It rang and rang, so I know it's on. I can't think of a person who would even try to… hurt her.

OFFICER: Well young lady, we have no lead on your friend, other then knowing that she went to a club last night.

DARREN: Wait, what? Jen, did she tell you that she was going there?

JEN: She said she was celebrating a cousin's birthday.

OFFICER: We will try and see if we can talk to this 'cousin'. Do you have any idea what her name might be or where she is employed?

JEN: (shakes head sadly, blackout)

(Move to Nicki's face surrounded by darkness)

NICKI: (sings while silently crying) _You can take everything I have. You can break everything I am, like I'm made of glass. Like I'm made of paper. And go on and try to tear me down, cause I won't be rising from the ground like a skyscraper. _

"Alright guys, cut!"

We all start walking away, heading to see what's in store for new scripts in the show.

"Hey, wait Quinn!"

Quinn turns around, looking so non, well, Quinn-like with dark clothing on.

"We are going to have to redo you singing Skyscraper. We didn't feed it all through the microphone."

Quinn nods with an annoyed look on her face and walks back to the dark corner where she sat for the scene just moments ago. She may be annoyed, but that meant a ten to fifteen minute break for us. I open the door to my trailer and there is Marley, with her 'shit's-about-to-go-down' face. What? Who cares, but for whatever reason: I. Am. Fucked.

"I need to talk to you." She says sternly, and I realize that I hadn't seen her on set earlier and that judging by the footprint marks going back and forth on my carpet, she was pacing in my trailer. Come to think of it, I don't think we've really talked all week.

"Yes, sweetie?" I say with my best 'oh so innocent' voice. She doesn't buy it.

"Where, exactly, were you Wednesday?"

"Oh! I was at, uh, LA Lopez. Just seeing people and stuff. Why?"

"Do you remember what was to happen Wednesday?"

OH CRAP. Any birthdays? No. Holidays? No.

"Blaine," she says, obviously losing patience, "what was the _date _this Wednesday?"

"Uh, the 19th I think."

She stares at me more and then it clicks. I. AM. FUCKED.

The 19th was the date. The date that I found so hard to put on the calendar before. The date that I was dreading because I already went through so many nights of hugging a crying Marley a few months before and on the 19th the real mourning would begin.

The 19th was Marley's beloved Mom's funeral.

It hit me like a lightening bolt, like I had just been shocked into reality. Only a few weeks before it was all I could think about. I just never stopped thinking about how Marley was going to sleep that night knowing that the one person she loved most in the whole wide world wasn't there anymore. But that was before the craziness. That was before Kurt.

This is crazy! Why am I being so selfish? I keep making up these 'before and after Kurt' stages like it would change something. I haven't known Kurt all my life. I didn't cheer on the Cheerios with him or help him audition for Tony! I didn't sit and have coffee with him at the Lima Bean every other day or sing fluffy Top 40 tunes to him until we were both on the floor laughing.

Whoa, where did all those specifics come from?

The point is I didn't do anything. I pretended like he didn't exist. I purposefully avoided him in hallways and by the lockers and would have been introduced to him numerous times if it hadn't been for my skillful planning. I didn't want Kurt in my life!

And I never told anyone that there was a reason behind all that. Kurt didn't have much, but he had the one thing that I knew I would and I will _never _have. Courage.

At this point I realized their was a deafly silence in the air. I stared at Marley and was about to open my mouth. To do what, I have no idea. But she didn't give me the chance.

"Is this because of Lauren?"

What the hell? At this point I had closed my eyes, fearing the worst, and that is what passes her lips?

"Excuse me?" I say, a little confused.

"Don't pretend, Blaine!" she unexpectedly yells, and it makes me jump. "You go there, every off day, saying she needs help or 'assistance.' How do you think that makes me feel, Blaine! That every time an opportunity comes up, you have to go help this other girl?"

I'm stunned silent, so she continues on.

"Yes! You and her have a very close relationship! Good for you!" and holy crap, she sounds hysterical. "But she's getting married to Joe, Blaine. You need to let go! Move on! Why can't you just be happy with me?"

And then she bursts into tears. What the fuckity freakin fuck? On instinct, I move to go hug her and surprisingly enough, she lets me. She just cries and cries and I think about how, in couple hours, we will laugh about how crazy it all sounds. I look at the sobbing girl in my arms. Well, a man can hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola,**

**Crazy ending last chapter, right? I would ****_really love _****if some nice fan fiction readers told me if this story is awesome enough for them to keep interest in. I am in desperate need of some constructive criticism.**

**-KL**

* * *

Somehow, we ended up falling asleep on my couch with her skinny frame still in my lap. I wake up and all I can see is her still tear stained face as she softly breaths in and out. I check my phone and shit, we have slept for three hours. Now it's way pass rehearsal time and a lot of actors should be gone already, but at least it gives us time to talk like sane people.

I wonder if I should wake her up or not. We had small fights, but never one that ended like this. I take a daring move and softly kiss her forehead. Her eyes slowly flutter open. When she realized where she was, her tired eyes widened.

"Can we try again, and let me talk this time?" I almost whisper. She hesitantly nods and sits up, still a little hazy from sleep.

"Please," I take her hand, "Don't cry again. I hate seeing that. Hate seeing you in pain, especially because of me." She just stares at me, so I continue. "Yes, you are right. Lauren is a close friend. But never, in a million years, would I cheat on you." I then decide to lighten this up with, "Especially not with her." And I make a disgusted face. This makes her smile softly.

"Marley, you are my light at the end of this crazed Hollywood tunnel. And I am so, so sorry that I was a douche bag and missed the most painful day of your life. You have every right to punch me in the face right now." I close my eyes, pretending to be ready for a blow, "Just not to hard. I don't want people to know I got beat up by a girl."

She just laughs softly and flicks me on the forehead. "I was just… so lonely there. It was like… her death was official and since Kurt's came everyone's been so excited and the funeral really made me come back to a couple week ago when I wouldn't stop crying. I couldn't take it. I felt so alone. I needed you, Blaine and you weren't there."

"I know that, but sweetie, you are so, so strong. You have no idea. You can do anything and overcome all your fears."

She nods, but it doesn't look like she completely agrees. She then looks around. "What time is it?"

"Three hours past rehearsal. You should head home take a nap." I say, moving her hair away from her eyes. I then lean in and we share a slow, deep kiss. You could say I was more then disappointed when I felt, well, nothing. Just like any other time my lips were on Marley's.

She then stands up and leaves the trailer with a quiet 'goodbye' and one last kiss.

That's it. No more of this. There is one thing that led to all this and that's Kurt. I've been so focused on him and only him. What the hell was I thinking? In the past two weeks, we have just been in 'Kurt and Blaine's newfound friendship fantasyland.' I can't center my galaxy around some guy I just met. That's stupid and crazy.

But I know Kurt's welcoming smile will get me sucked right back in. That's why I need to avoid him. On set, at parties, at cast dinner's, and anywhere else. Just like I did in high school. If I did it then when I didn't know him, why can't I do it now?

* * *

"Right? It was so weird, like an iguana or something." Puck says, as he recalls his memories of his trip to Puerto Rico last summer. "So I picked it up and literally put it in Jake's shirt. He was so focused on the hot tour guide," that got Jake a slap from Kitty and a 'we'll talk about this later' look. "That he didn't notice until it was halfway down his back. He screamed like a freaking girl when it bit him. No lie!"

"I did not!" Jake argues back. "I happened to be very brave. I still have the bite mark on my back."

"Bull." Finn offers to the argument.

This led to Jake taking his shirt off, turning around, and showing everybody a dark red mark on his back.

"Uh, Jake?" Kurt says, and everyone turns his or her attention to him, except for me, I look at the floor. I can see out of the corner of my eye Kurt casting me a confused look, but he continues, "Although I despise the horrid use of language that he offered, I agree with Finn. My stepmom's a nurse, Jake. That's not a bite mark. That's a rash from some kind of soap."

Jake's face turns beat red, which I've never seen happen to him. We all burst out laughing because yet again, Kurt had managed to piss Jake off. I slightly chuckle, though, vowing to not break my promise. No more Kurt.

* * *

"Hey!" I turn to see Kurt jogging after me in the parking lot. In skinny jeans. Dear lord, now I'm noticing what he's wearing? "Since we are off for a few hours tomorrow I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat for lunch?"

"Sorry," I say being as hostile as possible, "Marley and I are going to that new Italian place for a date."

This makes Kurt smile softly; I knew he loved classy and charming dates and things like that. Sometimes I wonder if some special guy has ever given him his idea of a perfect night in romance. Maybe no one ever has, and that's why his smile is a tad bit sad. Or maybe it's for another reason.

"Ok," he says, "What about Tuesday? We could go for a walk in the park downtown?"

"It's supposed to rain on Tuesday. Plus, I told Marley we could run lines together."

He seems a little sad and confused, but then he grins and says, "Oh, come on! You do that all the time! You're acting like your universe is set around Marley or something."

I look him straight in the eye and say, "Good. Exactly how it should seem because that is how it is." I turn around and strut, yes strut, to my car. I shut the driver's door and look in the rearview mirror, only to glance at the most heartbroken face I have ever seen.

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep, which sucked because I had early rehearsal in the morning. I tossed and turned and all I had were memories. Memories of Kurt, and just random little conversations we have had in the past few weeks. I remember when we had coffee for the second time.

_"No way!" Kurt said in astonishment, "_ _Les Miserables is FANTASTIC! There's the romance, the passion, the anguish…"_

_"I just… never got the moral of the story. Everyone dies, Eponine loses Marius to Cosette, and Cosette's to busy crying about her, oh yeah DEAD, father to even enjoy her wedding day." _

_We moved up the coffee line, and Kurt just lost himself, I can tell, in a trillion or more thoughts in what I have now called 'Kurt's Hideout' because there is a special look on his face when he gets there. _

_"Blaine, something extremely important and huge will come into your life, and you'll realize, just like Valjean, that something has begun._

_"Well," I answer, "Your pretty important." I look at him and raise and eyebrow. To my surprise, he blushes. _

_"Apparently not important enough for you to get the magic of Les Mis." We moved up the line in silence, and that was one of many conversations that ended with me thinking how such a nice guy got stuck in a world like this._

NO! I can't keep holding on to these thoughts about him and about our conversations. Can getting coffee with a guy every morning of the week really get you to thinking about him all the time?

I stopped taking him to get coffee a couple days ago. He pretends like he doesn't care, but I can see in his eyes that he was slightly offended when I had no explanation to why I stopped. Plus, I must be looking pretty tired lately since I've avoided that Starbucks of many Kurt memories like the plague.

Sigh. I must focus on my Marley. She needs me. She's finally opening up, and I need for her to get better. I can't leave her alone like I did these pass two weeks ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people,**

**How's everyone doing? Schools sucking right now. Everyone there is a homophobic freak show. God, I don't think they understand that there is a thousand words you could use to insult someone and you use the word gay? **

**Keep Reading,**

**-KL**

I look at the artwork and tilt my head. No, still don't see it. Tilt it the other way. It's just a giant ball of dark, crappy, and boring colors. How is Marley into this stuff?

So it is now Tuesday, and Marley suggested that instead of running lines, I go see something really cool with her. I'm still waiting for the coolness part to kick in.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" Marley comes up beside me and wraps her arms around my bicep, "It's so… full of life!" She's staring at the crap painting as if it's God or something. How can she even stand looking at it for more then 10 seconds without the awfulness of it burning her eyes?

I laugh, thinking she's joking. But then I turn and see how serious and concentrated she looks while staring at it and I realize that she doesn't find this amusing at all.

"But Blaine," she says looking at me, "you love art!"

"Yes Marley, I do," I say, taking her hand, "But not this kind of art. I live for the sound of music! The passion of a play on stage! The colorful way a piano sounds when you hit the high notes and the beauty that comes from strumming a guitar. That to me, Marley, is real art. Not…" I gesture at the ugly colors in front of me, "…this."

"Oh," she says, sounding slightly upset, "I guess we have different points of view on what real art is." I smile, showing I do care about her opinion. "Tell you what? Since you had to suffer through this for a day, how about tomorrow you take me to what you think art is? Hell, maybe I'll like it as much as you do."

I smile and softly kiss her lips. This is what I get for spending a day at an art gallery.

* * *

"Blaine," I turn around to see Finn behind me. "Hey man!" He pulls me into a bro hug, even though we saw each other at rehearsal less then three hours ago. "Since you've been hanging out with Marley so much," he winks at this, "I figured maybe you wanted a guys night. Just you, me, Mike, and Sam."

"Puck and Jake?" I ask.

"They said nah, Jake's going with Kitty to some club and Puck's tagging along with some girl. Oh, and we invited Kurt but he wanted to stay with the girls. They are going on a spa day or something."

I breathe a sigh of relief. It would have been a disastrous night of me not speaking or I would have just not gone at all if Kurt came. But it makes me smile slightly because I know, and it frightens me to think more then anyone, that he would rather be at the spa then hanging with some guys.

"Awesome. I mean… it sucks that they can't come but yeah I'm definitely going. I need a break. Plus, we've got a red carpet premiere thing on Friday."

"Oh, yeah! Our first one with Kurt! Man, he will love it." But I already know of Kurt's old drive for fame and the flashing lights, he has told me multiple times.

For some reason when Finn walks away, all I can think about is Kurt.

In a tux.

But I shake the image out of my head, and walk away, silently thinking, _For Rosederson. For Rosederson._

* * *

"Blaine?"

It's Thursday, and I've managed to avoid any conversations, even random excited ones, with Kurt.

But this time his voice doesn't sound excited or cheerful, but heartbroken and sad.

I turn to see him with an unreadable expression, obviously in Kurt's Hideout.

"You… you didn't come to LA Lopez yesterday." He says as more of a question then a statement.

"Yeah," I say, looking at my feet on the hallway floor. "Marley and I went to a picnic concert."

"Oh…" he says, not sounding at all surprised, "Was it fun?"

"Yeah." I answered simply, and that was a flat out lie.

It was awful. Marley said that she would give my deep love for music a try. Even though she enjoys music herself, I take it very seriously. But, if she was trying, I didn't notice.

We went to a park and watched this local band play. I set out a picnic blanket, and already Marley complained that the grass was wet and there were bugs everywhere. I told her to just enjoy the music, and that lasted for about three minutes until I opened the picnic basket and she complained that her sandwich had mayo on it and she hates mayo. She then out of the blue got a huge migraine from the 'hard rock' music, which was just really some old dance tunes. So I drove her home, and she was too cranky to say she was sorry, and went to bed.

But all I said to Kurt was yeah, and it stung to even say such an outrageous lie.

"Good…can… can I ask you something? And you promise to answer truthfully?"

I nod, hoping what I was thinking wasn't what he was going to say.

"We…we haven't known each other for that long and I know I shouldn't be expecting much." He started slowly, but I could tell there was so much more he wanted to say. "But, Blaine, we started out so good. We were talking so much and I really looked forward to every Wednesday when you would come in and bring me lunch, even if I already had one. Then you would use some excuse to stay there, and just distract everyone from work because you would just start cracking jokes and stuff." He pauses, gathering his thoughts. "But then, sometime last week, you just started… avoiding me. Did I do something wrong? Was I really that annoying?" He almost pleads an answer to the last sentence, and that literally made my stomach drop.

"No, no, no. It's not you. It's me." Wow, Blaine. Original. "I just… I've been working so hard and been so stressed lately and you all of a sudden stepped into the picture and you really did kind of get me off track and wouldn't go away and-"

"So is that it?" He demands, cheeks burning from either embarrassment or the fact that he might cry. "You want me to 'go away'? I asked if I would be a bother and you said no, but I guess that was just 'celebrity polite Blaine' and 'camera Blaine' talking."

OH SHIT. "NO! You don't understand Kurt-"

"Oh I think I understand completely!" Now Kurt was really crying and shouting quite loudly. " I shouldn't have barged in on your celebrity life, ok? Actually, I bet anything you have ever said to me has been a lie!" At this, I crumpled. Did he really think I was that shallow? "I can't believe I was stupid enough to think that me, a homeless fail of an actor, could fit in in your world! In a place like this!"

And then he left. We were standing in the apartment building hallway, and he just went straight pass Finn and Rachel's place. And he left.

At ten o'clock at night.

In the pouring rain.

I started having a mini heart attack because oh my god, where could he have gone? I'm worried beyond belief and I feel lost for some reason knowing he is lost.

One things for sure, I have to find Kurt.


	9. Chapter 9

Review! Review! Review! I would greatly appreciate it

**Thanks guys,**

**-KL**

* * *

Then Finn and Rachel pick that exact moment to come out of their apartment.

"Whoa dude," Finn says looking confused at me, "what the hell happened?"

"Blaine? Who were you screaming at? Where did they go?" Rachel says.

"I…" I pause, not wanting to tell them that I basically made Kurt run away. Again. And that's exactly what they didn't want happening. "I have to go!"

But as I started to make a run for it, Finn, the friendly giant, easily caught me by the collar of my shirt. "You wanna tell us what's going on around here?" He says with sternness I've never heard come from him.

I sigh, "Kurt… we fought. He was confused on why I wasn't spending as much time with him as I used to and I think the words 'you wouldn't leave me alone' or something like that may have been jumbled in there. So… he left."

Rachel gasps in horrified shock and sadness, and then her face turns into anger and grim determination.

"We will talk about this later, Blaine. I don't know what the fuck you thought was right in the moment," and oh my god, Rachel never cusses, " but if we can't find him, it's your fault."

I just stand there for a second, sad and lost like a little puppy with no owner.

"Well come on!" Finn says, grabbing me by the arm, "get your keys and we will follow behind you. He may just be somewhere around, but that's what we thought last time." He glimpses at Rachel, and I can tell there was more to that story then Kurt just 'moving out'. "And if we hopefully find him, we tell no one what happened or you will be screwed. I'm trying to save your ass right now, dude, so just remember to thank me."

* * *

I wake up to the deadly silence. And that was weird, because I'm Blaine Anderson, and I'm always up early with a peppy smile on my face.

I pick up my phone and my shaky, tired hands work to unlock it.

OH SHIT IT'S TEN O'CLOCK.

Well, Will's going to kill me, but I'm already so late that there's no need to rush. I slowly slip a shirt over my head.

We searched all night. We couldn't find him anywhere. Well, I searched all night. We checked every single place we could imagine, which is crazy. He doesn't know much of this town so how the hell would he know how to get home?

I slam the door to my car and rest my head on the wheel. He can't be gone. He just can't.

It's crazy, because it's Friday and Finn still wants to do this 'guy's night' thing.

'Ah, well,' I think as I step out of the car. Maybe a drink or two will help relieve this aching pain in my heart. I doubt it, though.

I step into the room for rehearsal and it becomes completely and utterly quite. No one moves a muscle. They all just stare at me like I just told them I robbed a bank.

"Well…" Quinn says, and I silently thank her for speaking and breaking the awkward tension, "You didn't find him, did you?" And then I hate her for speaking.

Well, I guess Finn and Rachel told, guessing that I didn't find him anyway. They went back to their apartment at about 4 o'clock in the morning. Rachel didn't want to and was totally pissed the whole time we were driving, but Finn insisted that she should get some rest so she wouldn't be such a bitch in the morning.

The way Rachel's looking at me makes me doubt that that plan worked.

"…I'm sorry." I say after a very long pause, pleading for them to understand. "I didn't mean for him to leave. I checked everywhere. I think I'm honestly the stupidest person alive because I know the last thing you guys wanted him to do was leave." I then realize that Marley isn't in the room.

I guess Mike notices, because he says with an eye roll and crossing his arms over his chest "She's sick. Couldn't come today."

"I think I'll go-"

Santana interrupts me, "I honestly doubt she wants to see you." And man, even she looks sad.

"Hey, Blaine." Sam says and he's walking towards the hallway doors and motioning for me to follow.

After I shut the door and turn to face Sam he immediately starts to speak.

"Calm down, dude," he says with an amazingly serious look on his face, "I'm not going to punch you." Holy shit, is he that mad? I didn't even think he would do that to me.

"Ok. I just wanted to let you know that we are still doing that guys night thing. Everyone in there is still pretty offended, but we all need to loosen up a bit. I am really sad, but I'm not going to pretend you don't exist or something."

"Thank you." I answer, "I promise I'll find Kurt."

"You better." He smiles and slaps me on the back and walks back into the rehearsal room.

* * *

We are in the car on the way to this bar downtown, and things have gotten better since this morning. People have slowly begun to laugh again at my stupidity, and that really makes things more natural.

"Alright! GUYS NIGHT OUT!" Mike screams out the window, which is so unlike him. But we have been going crazy with all these girls around us, we just need some bro time.

"Ok guys, you know what to do. Call a cab. I know that none of us want to be the designated driver, so just please put the cab company on speed dial." And then he fake coughs, "Blaine."

"Ok, ok!" I say with a laugh. I am so, so unreliable when I'm drunk. You will never know what will happen if you buy me a couple beers. "I promise you guys. Tonight, after all that has happened, this will be totally awesome."

* * *

So it's 2 hours later, and I can barely see straight. Amazing what a couple shots can do, huh? People are just blurs in my vision, and all I can see are a bunch of sparkly colors. Everything's to loud and everyone's moving in, like, slow motion. Now I'm sitting at the bar with Finn, drowning down another.

"Quinn's… Quinn's really pretty!" I say. Oh, no. I'm truthfully drunk. I don't have a filter when this happens. I stare groggily at the tall man before me who is nodding.

"Yeah…" he says drunkenly as he also finds it hard to think. "But aren't you dating… uh… aren't you…Marley?"

"Ye- yeah." I answer back, "But I don't l-like her type! Or Quinn's type! Or R-Rachel's."

"Ra-Rachel's mine." He answers possessively, "Why d-don't you like Marley's t-type?

"Be-because." Oh shit, what's happening? Words are just coming out of my mouth as I open it, and in the moment, I'm finding that really cool. "I- if I told you something would you-"

"D-don't worry, Blainey." He says, patting my back a little to hard, "Tell me. You can. Tell me anything."

I get up and slowly walk towards him and grab him by the collar.

"I-" I want to say it, but I feel like screaming it. "I L- LIKE BOYS!"

Finn just stares at me with drunken wide eyes."

"I- I like to kiss them and love them and look at- at him."

"Who- who's him?"

"I- Finny I'm…" I whisper close to his ear so he can hear me over the pounding of the music. "I'm gay."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi people,**

**Ok so yeah… let's start with **

**GLEE.**

**What. The. Hell. Ok, Will needs to calm his tits and just except Finn's apology. I mean really, it was one freaking peck when Emma was going all physco. Where were you for all of that? Oh yeah, that's right, in WASHINGTON right before your damn wedding you little bastard. Now you have two ruined marriages, congrats! And let me just say that firing Finn was so damn immature of Will. I really just want to spear the motherfucker with a pitchfork. Ugh! **

**And I have a feeling that Ryder's little 'online relationship' is a hoax. All right, anyone that has a brain knows that that chick is Unique. But I also have a theory that it could be Kitty. I just think it might be. A little bit. **

**And Sam's outfit in Closer (vest and hat) is so a Mike Chang outfit. Bullshit, writers. I have not forgotten our little quiet Asian friend. **

**Next chapter I'll talk about…. AVPSY! Saw it. Holy crap. Anyway, thinking about writing fan fiction for that. Yes? No? Maybe? Tell me.**

**-KL**

* * *

I wake up with the worst hangover I've had in years. I don't even remember how I got home, but thank God I did.

But like I guessed, that ache in my heart still hasn't gone away.

I then realize that it is 6 o'clock in the morning. I still have 2 hours till rehearsal, but for some reason, I can't fall back asleep. Aren't hangovers supposed to make you tired? Well, I definitely am dizzy, but sleeping isn't an option. Not when Kurt's still not around.

I honestly checked everywhere I could in the middle of the night. I mean really, I couldn't go in anywhere since they were all locked but still.

"Here." I see a small hand reach out from the corner of my eye, and Rachel is standing there with water and Aspirin. She was so quiet I didn't even know she was here.

"Thanks." I say gratefully and take the items instead of questioning her appearance in my apartment. Every cast member knows where I keep the hidden key.

"Your welcome." She says quiet coldly and I remember she's still pissed.

"Rach-"

"Here me out, ok? I know I freaked out a little bit when I found out that you and Kurt had quarreled. I didn't even use proper grammar the rest of that night. But I've been worried sick ever since he left. He never called or told me where he went."

"Wait," I say interrupting her, "What's the story behind all that?"

"Not much of a story." Rachel says with a sigh. "I was at NYADA and Finn was at work on the 13 of March." Wow, only Rachel would remember the date. "I came home and went to go check on Kurt. I knew he wasn't home considering he was looking for jobs all the time, but I still went to make his bed which he never did." She seems to remember a memory with a slight smile and continues, "But nothing was there. The bed was stripped; the suitcases and clothes were gone. Everything was an empty canvas that looked like it had once been drawn on. All was gone except for a note. It said that he had found a job, and had enough money to get out of our hair. He said he was sorry he was such a bother and that we would meet again someday. I never thought that would happen until I saw that figure in the doorway."

"Why does he do that?" I interrupt her and she looks up in interest. "Why does he think nobody cares if he comes and goes?"

"He thinks that's ok because his birth Mother didn't care. When he was little, about eight or nine, his mother was struck with a horrible cancer."

I swallow. Oh, what more could happen to this poor man? Hasn't he had enough? He doesn't deserve anything that life's thrown at him.

"It started out slowly but in a year or two she was stuck in the hospital all the time. His Dad would come to visit with him, but soon Burt met another woman."

"While his wife was in the hospital?" I ask in shock.

She nods. "He did care about his wife, but stopped visiting as often as he did when he met Carol. Carol was just a friend, a shoulder to cry on, but it slowly grew into love."

"How did Kurt feel about this?" I asked.

"He didn't mind Carol and grew quite fond of her. She wasn't evil or anything and they are still in contact today, but she just came into Burt's life as a lover at the wrong time."

I sigh. Oh, what love can do to people.

"Kurt still visited his mom every chance he got. But slowly, his mother didn't want him there. She would tell him to go home and make good use of his time. At first Kurt thought she was just being odd, but then she started telling the doctor's to not let him in the room."

"But…why?"

"He didn't understand then and I don't think he understands now. It's completely heartbreaking because that's what he thinks life is about. Loving and leaving people."

* * *

"Alright guys!" Finn says as he steps into the room. Why do I feel odd around him? I feel like I should remember something…

"How's your hangovers my friends?" He comes over and gives us high fives in which we have to jump to reach them. I, being short, failed.

"Getting better." I say then I remember a glimpse of a drunken memory… me pulling his collar…

"That was crazy last night! At least I think so…" Finn says. _I went up close and whispered so no one could hear… _But hear what? That was all I got out of the thought. "What did you think Blaine?"

_I'm gay._

_I'm gay._

_I'm gay._

It hit me like a title wave when my memory struck. OH SHIT. I drunkenly told Finn Hudson I was gay. Am I crazy?

If he remembers this, we will totally laugh it off. Me? Gay? What was I thinking?

"I don't know, Finn. I don't think I said anything of importance or truth." He raises an eyebrow at my answer. "Do you remember anything anyone said to you last night?"

He laughs at this and ruffles my hair, thoroughly ruining it's gelled perfection. "Nah, can't remember a word, why?"

"Because…uh…" I struggle to find an answer. " Mike called you fat!"

"Did I really?" Mike says in mock wonder. This leads to him being chased by Finn around the room. Problem equals solved. At least I think.

* * *

I walk to my trailer to grab my coat. We are taking the night off to look around for Kurt. I doubt it will work, but maybe we will give it a try.

I open the door to my trailer to see Marley on the couch in tears. I haven't seen her since I took her home from that mess of a concert date, so I don't know how to act around her. But me being me, I stand there instead of holding her.

"Marley?' I say in confusion and she looks up at me with tear stained cheeks. "Are you that sick? Does your stomach hurt or something?"

She buries her head back in the couch pillow and begins to sob again. _Maybe it's because_ _of the many other mistakes you have made this week, Blaine._

"Is this because of Kurt? Honey I'm sorry if-"

She then shakes her head and I wish she would face me and I could look at her. I can read Marley like an open book.

I then gather the courage to start walking towards the couch but then I stop when something catches my eye.

The door to the bathroom is wide open and the lights are on but that's not what's making me stop.

I walk towards the counter and stop when I see the reality of it.

A positive pregnancy test.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi,**

**Sorry about the long wait. People were in my house painting and it's impossible to write smut-shit! I mean entertaining fan fiction when you have men creeping over your shoulder.**

**ANYWAY, **

**ERMAGHERD**

**AVPSY!**

**It was glorious. Moaning Myrtle was freaking hilarious. I loved how they didn't act like AVPM and APVS never happened (unlike Glee and their vision of continuity.) I am very excited about how they kept Joe as Voldemort (even though I wished they had incorporated Umbridge in there somewhere.) The remake of old songs was genius, thanks to Darren Criss and other musical artists. The fact that they also showed Dumbledore was the best, because if Dylan were any other character, I probably would have protested… a little bit at least. I am obsessed with watching the epilogue scene over and over again because of that damn song Harry sings to his 'son'. And I can't find it anywhere on You tube so…if you find it, let me know. I would have honestly liked if they didn't have scripts, it kind of pierced my heart a little bit when Darren actually had to READ the 'Hogwarts' song (the lyrics were kind of changed but still, it would have been better and more sentimental if he just knew them.) And Harry's mom and Cedric: HALARIOUS. I wish there was more 'rolling on the floor Draco' in there. Other than that…**

**GOLD, MY LANG BROTHERS AND HOLDEN.**

**GOLD. **

* * *

I step outside of the studio to take a breather. We just told everyone about Marley's baby. And how it was mine. In that moment, it hit me like a bolt of lightening.

I'm going to be a father.

In all honesty, when I thought of my future, I never thought past the wedding and the buying of the house. I just never had that revelation of 'Hey, I want kids!' Thinking back on it now, I think how could I not vision that part of my life. If I were destined to marry a woman, why didn't I think about the children we would share?

It's Sunday, and all day Saturday I just kept her close and held her. We are old enough and have what it takes to take care of a baby, but I know it's not what we want. What Marley wants. I actually think this is the last thing on earth that she needs.

She's obviously, not confirmed but at least in my eyes, bulimic. She can't take care of a baby in her condition. How would that affect an unborn child? Would this give her the strength to get better, or just bring her tumbling down more? There were so many questions that hung in the air. That's why I think the sad tears came first.

Then came the happy tears. From me, from her, and it was just a world of wet joy!

Then I started to worry again.

The diapers, the show, our friends, her family, the crib, the apartment, the paparazzi, Will's opinion, doctor's appointments, clothes, food items, Kurt.

…Kurt.

I run my hand through my gelled hair. Kurt.

I was already worried sick about him and have looked everywhere with just a bunch of dead ends. He hasn't been to LA Lopez that's for sure, but Lauren said she would keep an eye out. He's not by any schools or has employed anywhere else. Hell, I even went to Mercedes who basically strangled me on the spot when I told her what happened. God, is there a place where I can get a break?

We told everyone and they were all surprised yet happy. Everyone started touching Marley's stomach, even though there was obviously nothing there yet. She was grinning ear to ear and it made me smile, too. I got so many congratulations and Santana even seemed pleased by the thought of a small little toddler running around set. Marley even considered making Santana and Britney the godmothers.

But no one ever asked how I felt about all this.

Thank god they didn't, because I haven't even figured out yet.

I slide down the wall of the building, sitting on the hot California concrete. I don't know what I am thinking, but I start singing softly:

_Suddenly you're here, Suddenly it starts. _

_When two anxious hearts beat as one._

_Yesterday, I was alone. Today you are beside me._

_Something's still unclear._

_Something not yet here has begun. _

My voice gradually gets louder; in it's practiced way.

_Suddenly the world seems a different place._

_Somehow full of grace, full of light._

_How was I to know then so much hope was held inside me?_

_What is past is gone, now we journey on through the night._

_How was I to know at last that happiness could come so fast?_

And it was, my feeling was overall happiness.

_Trusting me the way you do, I'm so afraid of failing you. _

Will I be the father that my child would want? Would I fail?

_Just a child who cannot know that danger follows where I go._

_There are shadows everywhere, and memories I cannot share._

I can't disappoint he or she with my past mistakes.

_Never more alone, never more apart. _

_You have warmed my heart like the sun. _

_You have brought the gift of life and love, so long denied me._

I will love the baby with all my heart. I know I will.

_Suddenly I see what I could not see._

_Something._

_Suddenly. _

_**"Blaine, something extremely important and huge will come into your life, and you'll realize, just like Valjean, that something…"**_

_Has begun._

* * *

I wake up Monday morning again, despite my aggravation, to silence.

I sit up and shake my head. Nope, it's not a dream. Marley's pregnant. Kurt's gone. And I realized that that special thing Kurt was talking about has begun.

But why does it have to make me feel so damn shitty and tired?

I check my phone to only be in surprise that I woke up early, not late. This has happened before and I just go back to bed, but not this time around.

I grab my keys off the table.

I have somewhere I want to be.

* * *

I pull up to the Starbucks slowly and hesitantly. Finn and Rachel checked here twice for Kurt, but I haven't been here in forever, and I am very cautious about entering for some reason. It's like I shouldn't be here yet it's the only place I can be safe. Holy shit, I think I just called a Starbucks my _Safe Haven. _Damn you, Nicholas Sparks!

I walk through the door with my head down and my hood up. It's all too familiar. The smell of roasting coffee, the amazingly calorie loaded treats by the counter. Even the chairs make my stomach drop just a little bit. I'm not so in the mood to be here anymore, yet I think it might help me. Through my thoughts I hear the order being said and see the familiar cup being placed on the counter:

"One Nonfat Mocha, sir."

"Thank you." And I've never heard a more beautiful sound.

It's Kurt.

The cup is removed from the counter and all I see are Kurt's black knee high boots, still the ones I last saw him wear. I want to run after him, to scream, to embrace him. But I stand still in shock because I found him.

And now I have to say the biggest sorry I've ever say in my life. But like adults when I was little always said: Sorry doesn't cut it.

And they were right because I doubt that 'I'm sorry' will work now.

I start to walk, my hood still up and my head still down, but I don't need to see where I'm going. I know where he sat. It was our seat every morning we came here those two weeks. I know I'm there so I stop right in front of it.

"Excu-" Kurt starts to say, obviously not recognizing me with my big gray coat on. But then I take the hood off and take in the man that I've been looking for for practically a week.

He's in a pair of skinny jeans, which is kind of expectant for him. His long, dark coat is draped on the chair next to him. He is wearing a simple black t-shirt, which is so unlikely of him, and I can honestly say I've never seen him look so…well…pretty.

The big difference though is that he has some scruff under his chin. It looks odd on his soft, pale skin. It almost makes me think that it's not him. Never, have I ever, thought what Kurt would look like with that. And I never thought that the first thing to come to my mind would be attractive.

"Kurt." I say simply and he is in a state of shock and it looks like he wants to run through the doors.

Instead, he looks down at his coffee and says, "Sorry you ran into me."

"Are you kidding me? I've been looking all over for you!"

His eyes bounce back up at me and he says, "Really?" in the quietist voice ever.

"Yes. Of course." I say sitting down next to him. "I screwed shit up, didn't I?" He just stares at me with a slightly agreeing expression on his face so I continue. "Where have you been? We honestly checked anywhere we could think you went."

"Oh, just here and there." He says, taking a sip from his coffee, "Just jumping from hotel to hotel. I didn't think you guys would worry much."

"Worry much!?" Ok, now I was starting to get a little pissed at his nonchalant attitude, "I thought everyone was going to come down with 'loss of Kurt' phobia!" I grab his hand and at first I shock myself oddly by touching it. I leave my hand hanging in the air for a second. He also seems a little shaken by the sudden jolt. But then I take his hand in mine again and say, "Do you not get you are the lost sunlight that they have been without for so long and getting you back was probably the best thing that has ever happened to them?"

He shakes his head. "I don't belong-"

"Yes!" I cut him off, squeezing his hand, "Yes, you do! They are my family and ever since three weeks ago when you walked through that door you have been part of it. Your like the long lost brother or something." This makes him smile just a little bit, so I settle for the apology line next.

"I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean what I said about 'leaving me alone'. That wasn't the case at all." I run my other hand through my curls, "It's just- I felt like I wasn't being a good boyfriend to Marley, you know?"

He nods "I know she doesn't eat right. She's a beautiful girl and that needs to stop."

I agree and continue, "Exactly. But we don't really talk about it. I thought spending time with her would help and I used to spend a lot of time with her until…"

"I came around." He finishes for me, and I stare at him.

"Not in a bad way at all, though. In the best way possible. You made things awesome again. Hollywood hasn't exactly changed us, but it made us more business like around each other. You brought the old, carefree fun back to all of us and you left before I could say thank you."

He looks directly at me for the first time since I sat down, "No thanks necessary. I still don't see why you ignored me though."

"Uh…" I try to think of the least creepy way possible until I say in a flattering way, "I couldn't get my mind off of you. You are such an awesome guy Kurt and it pained me to know what life threw at you. You didn't deserve it and I think that that was all that I could talk about for a while. So I tried to ignore you… I guess it didn't really work out did it?" He shakes his head and I say, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

He then laughs the friendly laugh that I have missed so much and says "No!" in a fangirly kind of voice "Not mega stud Blaine Anderson from A New Tune!" He then reaches the hand not holding mine to ruffle my curls and I smile brightly.

"So are we cool? Can you come back?"

He looks at me with a slightly authoritative look on his face and says, "If you ask formally."

"Dear Mr. Kurt Hummel," he giggles and I go on, "Will you do every cast and crew member of A New Tune the honor of coming back and staying with us, as long as you shall live?"

He smiles and says, "I do."

"And do you promise to help us clean up the messes from my baby-"

"YOUR WHAT!?" Kurt practically yells in astonishment.

I look around and stand up, dragging a complaining Kurt out the door, leaving the coffee behind.

We get outside in the parking lot and I sigh. That was not how I expected the news to slip out. I look up to see him looking at me confused and then I tell him: "Marley's pregnant."

A smile slowly grows on his face before he pounces on me in a tight embrace.

Before the happiness I thought I saw a flash of sadness, but I was probably just imagining it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey,**

**So wtf GLEE!? Ok, Blaine, that macaroni better suit Kurt because you love him and you better get your ass to NY to win him back. Kadam. Can. Die. I was kind of surprised that Sam didn't freak out on Blaine, but that means Blaine likes him more for that. Of course, RIB. BROCHEL IS GONE! WOOHOO! Now that Donkey's out of the picture, we need to get Finn in it. Ten points for Kurt and Santana for being their hilarious selves with the boyfriend/girlfriend pillows. Honestly, I think they pretty much created that episode. Bravo! I also think a little Pezberry will be happening soon. Like how Blaine has that crush on Sam except Santana has it on Rachel. Plus, I think Quintana will never happen. Ever. That was definitely a 'two time' thing. And I didn't follow the New Directions storyline at all. They didn't even acknowledge that Finn was gone (I was hoping at least that the seniors would) and who gives a shit if Jake sings a Chris Brown song? Definitely not me. Mamma Mia should have only been with the New Yorkers because really Marley ruined that whole damn song.**

**-KL**

* * *

I sit in my set chair and look around at all my laughing friends. It has been a three days since Kurt came back and things are getting back to normal… a little bit.

The paparazzi found out about the baby. I have no idea how, but we don't really care because Marley's starting to eat more. Not in front of us, but I know that when she's alone she gives into her early cravings and grabs a bag of chips. I see it sometimes when I come to check on her. Let's hope she does it more.

Kurt's getting back into the groove of things around here. He went back to LA Lopez (because Lauren's such a good friend) and is now settling in for comfy nights at casa a la Finchel.

I know LA Lopez isn't where he wants to stay, though. I may have found a descent position for him, but he lives for the stage. I can see it in his eyes whenever Rachel randomly belts out a note or when Sam plays a chord on his guitar. According to Finn, he sings in the shower and 'the house is literally full of music.' His comment sort of sounded like a friendly complaint but Rachel recalls it as 'beautiful' and when he was gone, and she manages to glare at me, she missed it so much.

"Hey!" We all turn towards a crewman calling at us named Steve. "Shuester wants Marley, Kurt, and Blaine in his office!"

Will has been gone casting some new faces for next season for a while. The shows been run by Steve for a while and it kind of got boring without Will's constant sarcasm. We missed him, we really did, but he missed EVERYTHING. I don't think a single person informed him about Kurt or Marley. And I just now realized that if he should be pissed at anyone for not telling him, it should be me.

Still, no one moves and Marley, Kurt, and I just cast 'Blaine is screwed' glances at each other.

"Now!" Steve yells again and that's what makes our feet move forward.

* * *

I walk down the hallway with Marley on my left and Kurt on my right. At the same moment, they both grab my hands. I look at them and they are still looking ahead with straight faces. Even Kurt suspects that Will's reaction to all of this will not be good. I look down at Kurt's left hand grasping mine. Why is only my right hand tingling but not my left?

We slowly open the door and Will immediately stands up and barks "Anyone mind telling me what the hell happened when I was gone?"

We all just stare at him for a moment. Obviously it was my place to say something, but my mouth wouldn't open. I hope that Will didn't lose my trust over this. He is like an uncle to me. An extremely authoritative uncle. My mouth finally unzips but before words come out, Will starts up his motor again.

"Because I am NOT pleased when I come into my office and find this laying on my desk!"

He holds up a magazine and we all avoid looking at it. We know it's the one about Marley's pregnancy.

"No, Mr. Anderson." Oh shit, he never calls me that. "Look!"

I finally look straight at it. I drop both Marley and Kurt's hands and snatch it from him in sheer horror. Oh no. Oh, no, no, no, no, no!

Big letters on the glossy paper read:

A NEW TUNE'S TONED GOD BLAINE ANDERSON: GAY CHASE!

It then shows a picture of me running out of the apartment complex and Kurt sitting in his car crying with his head on the steering wheel. It looks like he is about to put his keys into the ignition. How the hell did they get that?

Will snatches it back from me and turns to a page that I'm sure he had already read. "Blaine Anderson was reported everywhere this week looking for an unknown young man. Reporters say the mystery man is an out and proud gay and friend of the cast. But is this unknown hunk just a friend, or a hidden lover?"

He then spins the magazine around to show a picture of me holding Kurt's hand at Starbucks. He flips it around to continue reading, and I dare not to look at Marley's reaction.

"Anderson has basically searched California inside out for the 'friend' and, as an insider says, appeared to be very stressed lately with the disappearance of him. Just a few days ago this photo was taken at a coffee shop and the two men appear to be holding hands and having a serious conversation. The question is what were they talking about and why did this man run away in the first place?"

He spins it around again to reveal Kurt ruffling my curls and I felt guilty that all I wanted was for that to happen again.

"This was also taken a few minutes later, appearing that the two made up and put whatever differences they had aside. If cupid is in the air, what does Marley Rose have to say about it? Marley, who is also a friend of the mystery guy and Anderson's girlfriend, has last been reported PREGNANT! We covered it in the last issue, and it has been confirmed that she has a bun in the oven. What does this all mean for Blaine? Is he cheating on the girl who is carrying his child?"

He slaps the issue down on his desk and stares very hard at me. The room is deafly silent and all I know is that there are three pairs of eyes staring into my soul right now. One mad, one confused, and one looking guilty. His gaze makes me feel guilty, too.

"Now…" Will says, too quiet for my liking, "Do you think it is bad that I found out that Marley was pregnant and Kurt ran away in that way?" I suddenly find that floor very interesting. "Now Marley," he says and I glance up, glad the attention isn't on me.

To my surprise, he rounds his desk and reaches out to hug Marley. She returns it softly, very confused and a little sad by the article. He pulls back and says "Congratulations." He looks at me then. "Both of you. I'm so, so happy for you guys. I don't know about the show, but I am ecstatic that you guys are having the first A New Tune baby. I personally always thought it would be Finchel first," Marley giggles at this, "But this is ten times better."

He casts me a proud look and for the first time, I feel like I deserve someone's congratulations about all of this.

"Now, I know that dumbass magazine isn't true, so Marley you have nothing to be confused about. Since you know why Kurt left, I'm a hundred percent sure Blaine was just apologizing for that and you have nothing to worry about. You may go back to rehearsal." She nods and kisses my cheek before leaving.

The door shuts and Will continues speaking "Now, Kurt. Why did you leave? I double checked this morning to make sure you came back!"

Kurt smiles at his concern "Blaine…" He looks at me for a second then turns back to Will, "Just got his wording wrong when he was trying to explain why he was spending a lot of time with Marley." Will still looked confused so I jumped in.

"I was spending more time with her because I suspected she was pregnant." It was a lie, I didn't expect it at all, but maybe I should of.

Her mood swings about me hanging at LA Lopez and her complaining at the concert were sure-fire signs. I don't see how I missed it. It just clicked now. Wow, I'm slow.

"Yeah," Kurt supports me, "I don't think it was confirmed and that's why he didn't tell me so I thought he hated me and stormed out."

"O…kay?" Will says cocking his head to the side. "And you guys missed a red carpet premiere on Friday because you were in favor of 'guy's night' and Kurt was gone. Which means you have to go to the one tonight."

I groan. It was Thursday, are you kidding me? "Ugh. Fine." I start to trudge out the door but he stops us.

"Oh and Kurt?" Kurt turns around and so do I. "I couldn't really find anyone good for this part and…well… I wanted to know if you wanted to try to audition. I know your working someplace else now, but to start you off in show business…" Kurt just stands stock-still. "I mean you have to audition, of course! You must know it's nothing personal if I say you're not right for the part, but you do look it."

Kurt murmurs a quite 'yes' before hurrying out the door. I shrug at Will and follow after him.

* * *

I hear a knock on my door and I yell, "Come in! Door's open!" It could be anyone considering we almost all live in the same apartment complex. I stand in front of my mirror and struggle with trying to look ok in this too-tight suit. I got to lay off the pastries.

"Hey handsome," I look in the corner of the mirror to see Kurt smirking at me. I spin around, blushing at the comment and the fact that I can't fix the buttons and tie right on my outfit. I know he's kidding but still.

And then I look down to see his outfit and HOLY CRAP. He's…well he's _beautiful._ The silver suit he is wearing fits his body precisely and the black tie just completes the look. His hair is coiffed up higher then usual and I notice he is wearing a black music note pin.

"A New Tune. Get it?" He asks me with a shy smile and oh my god it was so Kurt. "Does it look ok?" Ok?! It's what I imagined it would be and more! I mean… Not that I imagined it or anything.

"Well…" I start out, "I should be calling you handsome." He blushes a little and smiles. The smile then turns into a giggle.

"Looks like you need some help here." I nod a little and he looks me up and down.

"Why does it look so small on you?" He laughs more because I am an already extremely short man and this is so odd.

"I don't know! Guess I'm getting bigger!" I slap my stomach and he shakes his head with a smirk.

"NO! Not Greek God Blaine Anderson!" I roll my eyes at him and then he moves over to me.

"Well…" he starts and he reaches out to touch my jacket with the softest hand on the planet. "Is this the problem?"

He reaches behind my back and as his hand trails lower my spine tingles. He smirks more because I think he can feel my body shaking. I seriously think he's going to creepily yet excitingly touch my ass but then he hovers over it and pulls out a piece of my jacket I didn't even know was there.

The black jacket then falls into place and I turn around and it now fits my body shape perfectly.

"There you go." He says. "Greek god body still in tact." And oh my god, is he flirting?

"Thanks." I say with a laugh. I bend down to pick the tie that fell on the floor. "Do you mind? I know this is your area of expertise and I do a shitty job." I waggle my eyebrows at him through the mirror and I can see Mirror Kurt role his eyes. He grabs the tie from behind my shoulder. He starts to wrap it around my neck. There is something enticing about the movement and my skin warms up wherever he touches it. The action slowly turns to more then friendly in my head. The worst part is, I think I want it to.

"Does Marley usually do this for you?" He whispers in my ear and he breaths on my neck. I think my eyes role back in my head. What is happening to me?

"Not as amazingly as you do." I groan and I don't mean to. He finally finishes tying it and his hands hold on to it as he drags them down my chest slowly. Why do I find it so sexy?

I turn around and our faces are mere inches apart. I'm looking in his eyes, but then my eyes dart towards his lips. I'm trying to shake my mind out of the haze. Kurt is a dude!

Surprisingly, Kurt is the first to drop his gaze. "I should go. Almost time to leave." He says and he heads towards the door.

Minutes after it shut, I'm still standing there, wondering why I let him go.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi people,**

**So I got Les Miserables this weekend on DVD. It's been all I'm focused on lately and I can't get 'A Little Fall of Rain' out of my head. It's crazy. And fellow Gleeks must be as disappointed as I am that Glee is on hiatus AGAIN. Come on, Murphy, really? Anyway, there is rumor that Kurt comes back to Lima in Episode like, 21, I think. So hopefully some Klaine gets in there if a higher power approves it so.**

**-KL**

* * *

"…So that's why I think it would be best if we went to the doctor's office some time next week." I finish my rant.

I am in a limo with Marley, Kurt, Britney, Santana, and Kitty. I've been explaining to Marley what's been on my mind lately (or at least the baby part of it) to fill the awkward silence and to make the tension between Kurt and I less noticeable. Brittana is in Lala Land right now anyway, and the couple have interlocked pinkies as they whisper sweet nothings into each other's ears. I literally sigh out loud from their cuteness. Meanwhile, Kitty's glaring at them, pissed that she didn't get to go in the other limo with Jake. Kurt is tapping away on a brand new iPhone 5 that Quinn insisted on buying him since he didn't own any source of communication other than an email. His eyes are scrunched in concentration and ever so often he'll glance up at me then shoot his gaze back down to the lit up screen. I wonder if he knows I've been doing the same to him. Finally, Kitty laughs her rare, friendly laugh and scoots over in her seat to help Kurt figure the new device out. This almost never happens, but Kurt even makes Kitty seem like a generally pleasant person. They laugh at some dumb mistake that Kurt did to screw the whole thing up. Kitty then says 'No, Kurt, like this…' through a giggle and it makes me smile slightly before I turn back to Marley to see her opinion about my obsessive talking.

But she is still in the same position as she has been for the last thirty minutes, gazing out the window at the starless nighttime in her gorgeous red gown.

"Yeah, sounds great." She says in dull monotone for what feels like the thirtieth time. I guess she's having mood swings or something.

So I go back to looking at Kurt. I now find the display that happened in my apartment inappropriate and overwhelming. Then why did it feel so right when it was happening?

Stop being stupid, Blaine. Obviously, I made it a big deal in my head. The whole thing was just a friend helping a friend get ready. And even if I did think it was more at the time, I couldn't just push Kurt away and say 'Ew, get off of me you-"

No. I would never, ever call Kurt anything like that. Ever. I can't even think of doing that. People have done that to him all his life, and I would be the biggest dick in the world if I let it slip out of my mouth.

Anyway, I couldn't just push him away. So I just politely let him keep tying it. That was all. It's over.

* * *

I take my first step on the red carpet and the first sentence I hear is

"MR. ANDERSON! ARE YOU GAY?"

It was silent so it wasn't necessary for the reporter to shout but then _everybody_ asked the question again in various forms of putting it:

"Do you have intercourse with your own sex?"

"Is it true that you have engaged in homosexual arrangements?"

"Why have you been hiding in the closet for so long, Mr. Anderson?"

The worst part was, Marley was on my arm. I look at her and she roles her eyes at me with a playful smile. At least she doesn't believe them and will happily explain that I am in fact straight and about to become a father.

I then look to my right to where the carpets begin and Kurt's hiding in the shadows with a panicked expression on his face. He doesn't know what he's getting into, I can see why he's frightened. My worry for him subsides when Santana and Britney appear on either side of him and loop their arms in his. Good, he can stick with them. Britney's a little naïve, but Santana is even better at these things then I am.

We move down and then Kurt's steps out with them with a very shy smile on his face. I hear from everywhere screams of 'It's the Mystery Man!' 'Please, sir, will you tell us your name?'

Everyone quiets waiting for the answer to the long awaited question. Kurt finally steps up to one of the reporters and with Santana and Britney's encouragement says "Uh, hi, I'm Kurt Hummel."

And I thought it was loud before. Everything around me erupts into chaos and the rest of the night is spent cleaning up the ridiculous story that that magazine had covered. I, Blaine Devon Anderson, am completely and utterly straight.

* * *

"Excuse me, Ms. Rose?" I knock on her trailer door and open it without invitation. It's a bad habit I need to work on.

Marley turns around from the mirror. She is only wearing a blue fuzzy bathrobe. She giggles at me staring at her and says, "Yes?"

"I might have a little surprise for you." I bring my other hand from around my back to reveal a beautiful bouquet of red and yellow roses. "I know your favorite colors are red and white, but I was hoping these would do, since they are mine."

She takes them with a sparkle in her eye. "Thank you." She leans in to peck my lips softly. "I love them. I'll put them in a vase as soon as I'm done here." She sets them on the coffee table right next to the door. She then turns again and I follow her to see what the girl is up to. I smile brightly when I see that she is in fact, making what looks like a scrapbook.

She sits down in the seat by the table that is covered by glue, glitter, paper, and the giant book to hold it all in. There is also a neatly placed stack of pictures on the upper left corner.

"I decided it was time to make one of these, you know?" She says picking up the picture. "I think I would love if the baby had some pictures of everyone while we were still young." I smile even wider as I sense her enthusiasm about it. I pick her up from the seat as she screams a playful 'Pregnant over here!' and I spin her around before plopping in the seat she was just in and pulling her on my lap. I kiss her cheek as I pick up the stack of pictures to shuffle through.

The first picture is of Marley and I when we went to Disney and as I flipped to the next one, it revealed Brittany and Santana sharing a kiss in front of Cinderella's castle. There are two pictures of Jake, Quinn, Mike, and Sam swinging around on some playground in a park. There is a picture of Marley sitting on my lap as we watched some fireworks by the beach over the water. Another one showed Kitty and Jake laughing as they tried to eat what looked like a three story high ice cream cone. The next was a picture of me on an outdoor stage, talking to some people about our show while I strummed my guitar and wore my favorite trademark pink sunglasses.

And then they started to get more in the present. One of Kitty on Sam's back in rehearsal and another of Quinn with her Nicki wig on. There were a couple more from premieres and cast dinners, some with Will, too.

Then came the ones with Kurt. One of him and Santana pulling a prank on Finn, one with him and Rachel waking a very pissed off Jake, and some others that I just happened not to be in.

Then there actually was one. I remember it was a week after Kurt came.

_"I can't believe no one else but you likes Redvines in the cast!" Kurt exclaimed as he bit another part of the red swirled string. "They are crazy!"_

_"Oh iye gnow." I said almost incoherently with all the red goo in my mouth._

"_You could at least act like a human and eat one at a time." Kurt had said, stopping my hand from shoving more of the deliciousness into my mouth. _

"_Hey guys!" We turn to see Quinn approaching us with a camera held in her hands. "Say cheese!"_

_Kurt and I looked at each other and we both knew we had the same idea. We both grabbed some more Redvines and stuck them in our mouths. We chewed furiously._

"_Ok," Quinn said, holding up the camera. "On three. One, two, -" _

And that was why I was staring at a picture of Kurt and I spewing red tasty treats at the camera in a gross fashion. I lightly chuckle as I remember Quinn's pissed off face.

And the last picture was just of Kurt. But what looked like a younger Kurt. He was onstage, in a white puffy shirt and standing in a heroic, muscular fashion. It didn't look like his normal more feminine elegance.

"That was my Tony." Marley interrupts my thoughts with a smile. She turns to me with a serious look in her eye. "My Tony was strong and so sure of his place in the world. He never took no for an answer, and was completely fearless." She sighs. "He left for a while. Then he came back. Broken. Lost. In need of love and care. That wasn't the Kurt I knew."

I look back at her with a small smile. "He's coming back, he just needs time."

She leans her head on my shoulder. "I know he is. I'm so glad you're such a good friend to him. I think the baby will really like him."

"That reminds me." I say, remembering why I cam in the first place. "Marley…should we…move in together?" I ask with slight hesitation.

"Why in such a hurry!" She says, jumping from my lap with a little too much enthusiasm. "We have plenty of time. We can worry about it later."

I kiss her lightly. "Ok." I agree. "Now I've got rehearsal I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok she says smiling as she heads towards her bathroom. "I've got to brush out my hair, anyway." She teases in a little voice, as if I'm abandoning her. "Love you!" She calls out as she shuts the door.

"Love you too!" I answer back, laughing slightly. I start to head out until I see the red and yellow roses on the desk. Outside the trailer window, I can see Kurt hugging Rachel goodbye as she also heads to rehearsal.

Without thinking, I grab two roses, one yellow and one red, and head out of the trailer.

I sneak up behind Kurt and say, "Are you staying here for awhile?"

He jumps, not expecting me, and then regains his composure. "Yeah, I think I'll stick around. Finished my shift at Lauren's."

"Good. Then here is your reward for keeping me occupied this fine rehearsal day instead of talking with Quinn." I whip the two roses from behind my back and present them to him.

"Oh my god, Blaine. These are gorgeous!" He grabs them and I find it interesting how he can get so pumped about something so little. "It's weird. These are actually my two favorite colors and roses are my favorite flower."

"Funny." I say, smiling at the thing we had in common. "Mine too."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey,**

**Just watched Airport for Birds live stream.J Why does Joe have to be so damn adorable? Your cuteness hurts Joe, it really does. Anyway, I'd really appreciate if you guys could review the chapters and let me know what you guys think.**

**Also kind of pissed at the world right now. I live in a universe of know-it-alls who don't the idea of change. Especially the new change. Gay marriage. Its just marriage! Really, marriage isn't a heterosexual privilege. Amen.**

**-KL**

* * *

"They…wait, _what_?"

"They broke up. Plain and simple. But they aren't really telling anyone why." Sam repeats, annoyed because it's like the billionth time he has had to repeat this.

I stare at the ground with wide eyes. How could they? They were Kitty and Jake. Jitty. We love Jitty.

It sounded stupid for me to say, but they have been together since I had met them. I can't understand how this all happened. It was like losing a piece of history. Like when _That's So Raven _was cancelled.

"But…" I start trying to protest further as the news isn't really processed. "Are they even going to be able to act normally around each other anymore? Sam, they are since high school. That's a long freaking time."

"I know!" Sam says exasperated as we stand in his apartment. He leans on his expensive black leather chair and sighs. "I know we shouldn't be taking it so hard but _seriously? _That couple is like unstoppable. Well, maybe people think they are unstoppable but they're not. Like Superman, or something."

I don't even slightly chuckle at his superhero reference. Why is this so sad? "What could possibly be their kryptonite?" I say, sitting on the couch that matches the chair Sam now occupies. Jitty broke up. Has the world gone mad?

* * *

I'm with Kurt in the coffee line at Starbucks the next day. We started going again everyday, except when I am needed by Marley. I've got a baby coming. I shouldn't be here.

Yet there is no other place I would rather be.

I wonder why.

"This is crazy!"

Kurt actually has the nerve to chuckle. "Why are you guys so blown up about this? I mean, really, everywhere I go now you guys have these sad looks on your faces and Puck has been downing coffee non stop."

I throw him an icy glare and expect him to back off. Instead he just stares back and arches a perfectly shaped eyebrow. After a few moments I give up and break the stare. I still sigh though and roll my eyes. My glare works on everyone. Even Will.

"Look," Kurt continues after we order and head to our seats. "I know how you feel. I am also quite torn on how to react to them breaking up, but this sadness is not necessary."

He finally gets settled in his chair, crosses his legs, and looks at me. "You have bags under your eyes. Oh my god, Jitty is affecting your health."

I have to laugh at this. "No, I just didn't get to have our morning coffee…" What was I supposed to say? Date? "…Thing yesterday. Marley and I were talking to my parents and stuff."

He looks unaffected by this news yet interested, so I continue our earlier topic.

" And I guess it's just not the Jitty thing, you know? I can feel it slipping away, Kurt."

He doesn't even have to ask what 'it' is; he just takes my hand from across the table and nods for me to continue.

"Everyday, we get sucked into this little world of fame a little bit more. Everyday, we grow further apart."

He looks down at his coffee, and somehow I know what he's thinking.

"Well that was until you came." He looks back up at me at this, so I keep going. "You made old memories come back and all of us, I don't know, mend back together with your awesomeness."

He laughs slightly at my difficulty with finding words.

"But once you were part of our everyday routine, we started spreading again. Like birds." Kurt looks confused. "If there is food, birds will all gather together to wherever the food is located to eat it, right?" He nods a little. "Well when the food is all gone, they fly into the air and go separate ways again. Except in this case, we took you with us."

Kurt smiles slightly. "So I'm the bird food?"

I nod. "You're the bird food." I look down at the table.

"Well," Kurt says, making me look up. "If Jitty has been part of your everyday routine, maybe the break up will get you guys to come back together since it is out of the norm. Like how I did." And he says this with a slightly proud look on his face.

I smile in agreement, because he always looks at the bright side of things.

* * *

"Come in!" I hear the tired voice say. I politely take a step into Kitty's trailer. She's not even an actor, but I can see how she would want a trailer since we are the only people that put up with her. It's only because we love her no matter what. I've never been in it, but it's not how I imagined. Well, the clothes everywhere were definitely part of the image, but not the blankets and movies and food everywhere. Classic break up scenery. It obviously looks like Kitty was the one who was heartbroken.

That is exactly why I am here in the first place. Everyone told me to go check on her and get some news from her, because so far, Jake hasn't budged and we are all too curious. I am good at this kind of stuff, coaxing things out of people with advice and support. I'm good at fixing other people's problems, just not my own. Go figure.

She turns around from the mirror and she doesn't look all that bad. She is applying what looks like more mascara and has jeans and a tanktop on. Considering it's not very warm outside, I feel like she is going to put on the jumbo sweatshirt next to her. That's not a good sign.

She is obviously surprised and slightly annoyed to see me. "Look Blainey," She says with a sarcastic smirk. "If you've come to borrow some more shit to put in your hair, and if you'll take anything, I'm sure Kurt has plenty of lube in-"

"Uh, no." I interrupt her. I come over and take a seat next to her in a fold up chair. "I've actually come to talk to you."

"Me?" She says with mock joy then she leans over to pick up a magazine and reads with her trademark sarcasm. "Well, Mr. Millionaire-on-a-New-Tune-Anderson," She then throws me the magazine that has a picture of me from a while ago on it. The gel in my hair is a little unsatisfactory for my taste. "Why don't you grow some balls for the next five seconds and cut to the chase."

"Ok," I say leaning forward and taking her hand. She seems a shocked by this, and seems to realize that I'm in 'Serious Blaine' mode. "What happened between you and Jake?"

She slowly drops the mascara tube she was still holding in her other hand and scoots her makeup chair a little closer to mine.

"Blaine," She says, and it actually sounds serious. "I know your trying to help."

"That's all I'm trying to do, Kitty." I interrupt, "You guys have been forever. It's upsetting us all a lot and we didn't even date the guy! I can't believe that the first thing you did was bottle it all up inside instead of coming to us! We are so worried."

She smirks slightly. "Yeah, I guess. And you're right, I can't remember a time a guy has hit on me and I didn't tell him that if he touched me again my half black boyfriend would kick his ass." I chuckle slightly. "And I do appreciate you guys worrying, but I don't think I can tell you guys yet."

I nod, willing for her to go on.

"It…I know, I don't show much of me being a very…well…joyful person. But you guys have seen it for sure." I nod again in response. "Really, I'm kind of a bitch. But this does affect me. It really does. I can't just…forget like the rest of those dumbass girls do who get their hearts broken."

"Hey, your not a dumbass." I shake my head.

"And what am I going to do now? Now that Jake's done with me, I can't really stick around-"

"No!" I say, now moving my other hand to go on top of our already adjoined ones. "Don't say stuff like that! You know, even if you won't admit it, that we are family."

"Oh, god." She says, "Are you going to break out into a rendition of _We Are Family?_"

"No," I counter, "I am actually going to quote _Lilo and Stitch. _We are family, Kitty, and that means '_no one gets left behind.'"_

She nods in response, looking at the floor. It was a dorky quote, but that's just how charming I am. "Should I just try to forget, then?"

"No, don't forget. But, you can, dare say, forgive. It could help in just having a friendship with Jake."

"Thank you, Blaine." She says, and I think I can see tears in her eyes. I can now fully see the hurt. "And about…how and why…it's not really my place to tell."

I nod. It was Jake then.

She then starts to really cry, which I suspected, so I stand up and start to hold her. I rock her back in forth in my arms and through the tears I think I almost hear a muffled:

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm so sorry."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi,**

**I just re-read the last chapter and I realized it was stupidly short. Like really, it was really freaking lame. But I just wanted to get the point across that the breakup really made everyone upset and how Kitty felt about it. I didn't really do a scene for Jake because I am now also kind of pissed at him because all he wants to do in the show now is get into Marley's pants. It's kind of getting old. Just like how New Directions has to be in every freaking number is getting old.**

**Review you guys,**

**-KL**

* * *

I am stretching after practice. On rare occasions in the show, someone will have a dream sequence or something with a dance number in it. This was one of those occasions. After all, the show was called A New Tune. We obviously need to dance at sometime in an episode.

Everyone has already left, but I have to practice this one step that I just cannot get into my brain. They changed it since they have to be careful when Marley dances now. It used to be that I would flip her over as I sang, but then she threw up after one of the times we tried to do it.

It's kind of peaceful in the big gym-like atmosphere when there is no one here. The mirrors in front of me show the reflection of me touching my toes. I take my eyes off of it, really trying to stretch so I don't hurt myself for the move I'm about to do. I then walk to the center of the room and try it again. Spin, jump, flip, and pose. That's all it takes, yet I can't do it.

I'm not as good as Mike or anything, but I have my fair share of dancing skills. It helps that I'm quite flexible and I've been doing flips since I've been able to walk. Well that's an insane exaggeration, but you get my point.

Spin, jump-

I then flip more sideways then forward like Will instructed me to do.

Spin, jump, flip-

I do it right that time but I forget to pose.

Spin, jump, flip-

I flip only halfway over and fall on the gym floor in pain.

I lay there for only a few seconds before forcing my body to cooperate and stand up. The ache running through me slowly begins to dissolve.

I look up from the floor to see Kurt leaning against the door, satchel across his body, and a smirk on his face.

"You all right there?" He says, slightly amused, but I can see the barely there worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." I answer, brushing off my sweat pants and heading over to grab my waterbottle. I pick it up only to find it empty.

"Here," Kurt says, and I look up to find a quite large bottle being thrown at me. I catch it just in time.

"Thanks." I say. I then look at it again. "Why do you have this thing?" Honestly, it was huge. I could tell it was only halfway full since it wasn't as heavy as it was big.

"Oh, it helps when I'm traveling." He shrugs, but I know he meant 'looking for a place to stay'. "Plus, I do have my fair share of dancing experience."

"You?" I say in surprise, "I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but I can't even imagine you without wearing skinny jeans and a designer top, let alone breaking a sweat."

"Oh contraire, Mr. Anderson." He starts to walk towards me with his arms folded over his chest. "You seem to have forgotten that I have been in plenty of musical productions and happen to have a tremendous amount of flexibility,"

"You?" I state again.

"Oh, don't sound like a broken record, Blaine. Yes, me, believe it or not. Just ask your girlfriend. She has witnessed my greatness."

"Cocky, are we now?" I ask with a smirk on my face. "I guess there needs to be a time for me to also witness this 'greatness.'"

"Ok." He says and sets his satchel down on the floor next to him with a challenging look on his face. "Your on."

" But your wearing a vest and leggings." I state with a surprised look on my face.

"Yes, leggings, dear friend. I can dance in anything. Trust me. You however…" He trails off and I look down at my sweatpants and Nike muscle shirt. He seems distracted for a second then says, "…Need to learn how to do that also. No gel?" He looks up in amusement at my curls.

"Please," I state after taking a gulp of refreshing water. "You've seen me without gel before."

"In a state of great distress. Now I can fully toss around the idea in my mind of gelling that mane in the morning."

"Pure horror." I answer, rolling my eyes.

"I can understand." He then moves to the middle of the floor. "You need to put your right foot back more, by the way."

"What?" I say, walking over to him.

"That's the reason your messing it up. The pose is pure memory, but if you plan on not breaking an arm, put your right foot back when you flip."

I stare at him for a moment as he starts to back up. I guess he expects me to do it again. I then look at myself in the mirror and try to concentrate.

Spin, jump, flip, and pose.

I finish it perfectly, all the while with my right foot a little behind me.

"Good." Kurt says. "Now keep doing that, and it will eventually turn into muscle memory."

"What-"

"As I told you before, professional theatre has taught me a lot. And the devious Sue Sylvester in high school also trained me in cheerleading. My point has been proven."

I simply smile at him, because I also hated that lady, even though she never coached me in anything.

Kurt then glances at a paper he sees on the floor. He walks over to pick it up. "Is this the choreography?"

"Yeah."

"I've done this whole routine for a play once."

"No way."

"Yeah."

"The exact thing?"

"Yes."

"Wow, way to be original, Will." I shake my head in mock disappointment. I knew he couldn't of come up with that complicated of a routine on his own.

"I know. It was definitely stolen or borrowed. Even though Will is a great director, he could never pull this off." Kurt says, practically voicing my thoughts.

"So you know it all?" I ask.

"Yup. Except the beat of it could go to a million different songs, and you guys might not be doing the same one I did."

"Mind helping me out? I don't know if you want to be backup or-"

"I know the girl part, Blaine. It was mine. I did it with another guy."

"Oh." I shift from one foot to another in realization. "Are you sure it wouldn't be awkward-"

"Blaine, I'm the gay one here. If I'm ok with it, it's all good." To prove his point, he walks over to me and pushes me playfully.

"Ok." I say with a grin and pick up the remote for the stereo. "I don't think it's the same song, but hopefully you can keep up."

"Oh, no." He says with a playful smile. "I should be saying that to you." As the first lines of the song echo in the room, his grin gets wider. I then say the first lines of the song: "Usher, baby." With a smirk on my face as I start to circle Kurt "Yeah, we did it again. And this time I'm gonna make you scream."

"Usher." Kurt echoes. I then grab his hand and spin him around once, and I dip him deeply.

_I see you over there, so hypnotic_

_Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body._

I then spin him while he is still in the dip and he slips under my grasp in some very impressive splits as he joins in with me in singing.

_I get you like ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_A-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

I pick him up by his waist and he easily flips around my back and spins and the memory at my apartment slips through my head as he puts his lips by my ear and sings

_Got no drink in my hand but I'm wasted_

_Getting drunk on the thought of you naked_

He then trails his hands down the front of my chest until he is grabbing hold of the waistband of my sweatpants. He uses this hold to spin around and his face is directly in front of mine with his hands still on my hips and his fingertips digging into the skin that's on my waist as he uses it for support. I know its part of the dance but it feels like so much more. He then jumps a little to wrap his legs around my torso and I sing with him.

_I get you like ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_A-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby _

I then kneel down with him still clinging to me and he lets go and puts his arms behind him. He unwraps his legs from me and slowly pushes himself backwards on the floor as I crawl towards him predatorily.

_And I try to fight it, to fight it_

Kurt then spins so he is the one crawling and I'm the one with my hands behind me scooting backwards and sings

_But you're so magnetic, magnetic_

The routine has literally turned into Kurt and I fighting for dominance in the duet. We both have looks on our faces that show the pure message of this song: desire. He crawls until I'm lying down and he's over me singing

_Got one life, just life it, just live it_

At these words, he is trailing his fingers down my shirt and I sing before I get distracted

_Now relax sing it on your back_

I thought he wouldn't be able to achieve it for some reason, because it even took Marley a long time to learn it, but he then splays his hands on either side of me and flips over me as I was singing that line and I stand up and we separate for the next part of the song that the whole group sings.

_If you wanna scream yeah_

_Let me know and I'll_

On the word '_take_', I turn towards Kurt and on '_you'_ he faces me and we both slide on our knees to meet in the middle on '_there.'_ We slowly stand up and circle each other with our faces inches away from each other as we sing

_Get you going like a-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_A-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

We spin so our backs are together and we slide down into a sitting position and spin again so we are in a push up position with our faces looking towards each other

_If you wanna turn right_

_Hope you're ready to go all night_

We push up from the position and I take his hand and I spin him around me as we sing the next lines.

_Get you going like a-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_A-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_If you wanna scream_

At the last lines of the song, I have spun him in and I have him pressed up against me with our faces just centimeters away from each other's.

I can't. But I want to. I shouldn't. But I want to. I'm straight. But I want to.

My silent debate leads to my nose slipping past his. Closer…

"Blaine." Kurt says breathlessly, almost like a moan. But it makes me stop. It doesn't make me want to not do it, but it makes me stop to hear if he even wants to.

He swallows a little bit and says, "What are we doing?" That makes me panic, like he doesn't even want to have anything to do with me.

But then he restates it. "I want to, Blaine. But you need to figure yourself out."

I come even closer and whisper, "What do you mean?" And I can almost see his eyes roll back in his head because he obviously found it extremely sexy.

But then he gets stern and he pushes me away. I release him from my grasp and he backs up until we are a few feet away from each other. He stares at me and says, "I mean you need to get your head out of your ass."

I stare in shock at his sudden words, still slightly lost in a hazy fog of lust. I step towards him again, just wanting him near me.

"No. We can't until-" He stops himself.

"Until what?" I say, still trying to come back to reality.

"Are you gay?" He says in confusion.

I suddenly feel a spark of anger fly through me. "So now because of one song,you areaccusing me of being gay?"

"No- Blaine. It's not just the damn song!" Kurt shoots back at me. "It's the message that I get every time you talk to me. How you look at me. You don't look that way at anyone else."

"I'm not gay!" For some unknown reason, I think I've reached my boiling point. "I'm perfectly straight! I have a girlfriend! And she's having a baby! I'm going to be a Father for crying out loud! God, Kurt, why would you even think that?"

Kurt is staring at me intently, and his eyes glimmer as he whispers just loud enough to hear, "You just tried to kiss me."

"Kiss- KISS YOU!" I must seem like such a jackass to him right now, but I don't really feel like I'm over reacting. And I didn't try to kiss him. I- I didn't. I didn't… "God, Kurt, why would I want to kiss _you?" _I practically spat and it may have sounded harsh, but I didn't care.

"I…" Kurt stops and looks at the ground. "I'm sorry. I am stupid. I…" He puts his hand over his mouth to stop the tears from flowing but the dam breaks anyway. He runs to the other side of the room, picks up his satchel, and runs out the door, not looking at me again.

I stand there and I realize that I probably just hurt him more then any high school bully could.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola,**

**So I'm writing two chapters tonight because I'm a mess of Klaine feels right now and yeah. I've gotten messages about the baby, and it is a pretty big part of the story. So if your one of those people that just skip to the parts where Kurt and Blaine are talking (I do that in lengthy fanfics sometimes I don't know if you guys do too), your going to miss too much of the whole idea to understand. You may also understand the scene in this if you listen to Michael Buble: Once In My Life. Amazing song. Please review guys! **

**Thanks!**

**-KL**

* * *

"…Do you even know what you've done, Blaine! He told me that you were one of the nicest people he has met in LA, and you decide to do that to him!"

I run my hand through my hair. "What did he tell you?"

"Enough for me to get the picture that he simply asked you the question he has been tossing in his head for a few weeks and you go off on him!"

I look back at Mercedes. "Is that all?"

She sighs. "Yeah, Blaine. That's all. I wish I knew the full story but…" Her anger grows back and she barks, "He was in tears!"

It's Wednesday, my off day, and last night was awful.

After Kurt stormed out, I didn't even try to follow him. I sat on the floor, and died inside. There was no other way to explain it.

I didn't cry, nor did I scream. But that's what was eating me away inside.

Why did I get so angry when he asked me that?

It's not like I've been asked that before, but maybe it was just self-defense. No, it wasn't. I never get that angry. Ever. God, how can Kurt make me into a puddle of hormones?

I know I was a douche bag. That much was obvious. But Kurt just tried to calmly ask me, and I acted like he told me that he threw my hair gel away. That's really freaking expensive, believe it or not.

"Mercedes…" I start hesitantly, not wanting the dark skinned woman to go off on me. _Like how you did on Kurt? _My inner conscience asks me. "I'm not gay. I know that much." She just crosses her arms over her chest and raises a disbelieving eyebrow. "I have a child on the way! A lovely girlfriend, what more could a guy want?"

She just stares more at me and I don't expect the next question she asks:

"How do you feel when you're around Kurt?"

And then my mind just blows up. In a million conversations, a million laughs, a thousand smiles and a bit of tears. Happiness, joy, disbelief, sadness, relaxation, perplexity, curiosity, sanity, realization- all these things still did not describe my feelings when I saw him. It frightens yet excites me to no end.

"I…" I trail off, the thoughts rushing through my head clearly visible in the look of astonishment in my eyes.

She suddenly turns around and takes something off the wall from behind her desk she turns and smiles at me before turning it face down, sliding it towards me, and walking away.

I'm puzzled by what she gave me so I flip it over to reveal a picture of two interlocked hands and a saying beside it:

'_If you can't explain it simply, you don't understand it well enough –Albert Einstein."_

I quirk my eyebrow in confusion and I look up to see if she is around. Why would she give me this? What didn't I understand well enough? I knew things about Kurt that some of our friends never even heard about. I know I understand him well enough. And what did the interlocked hands have to do with anything? It's a quote from Albert Einstein for crying out loud. He was probably talking about a math problem or something.

I hesitantly set it down and look around again. Mercedes already told me that Kurt didn't want to see me, and I can understand that. He has a right to be pissed. Why did I let my emotions get out of control? Why am I such a jerk to the guy that I honestly care about enough to think this much about him?

_Maybe you care about him more then you even know. _

Damn you, conscience.

* * *

So it's maybe our third or fourth doctor's appointment, and I am so excited I'm practically jumping out of the seat I'm in. The news of the baby shook me a little, but once I got used to it, I felt joy beyond belief. This baby was mine. All mine. The thought reminded me of a Michael Buble song I really enjoy. I sing it in my head while I'm waiting.

_For once in my life I've got someone who needs me._

_Someone I've needed so long._

_For once, unafraid_

_I can go where life leads me_

_And somehow I know I'll be strong._

This is different from when I randomly sang 'Suddenly'. That was more in realization. Now, it's more of a catchy tune playing in my head that shows the power of Buble and how it relates to this new stage of my life.

_For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of_

_Long before I knew._

_Someone warm like you _

_Could make my dreams come true_

I start to tap my foot to the beat of the music in my head, and no one seems to notice in the near empty doctor's office. I should be able to see Marley in a few minutes, considering I came a little late because I was at rehearsal.

_For once in my life_

_I won't let sorrow hurt me _

_Not like it's hurt me before_

_For once in my life _

_I've got someone I know won't desert me_

_I'm not alone anymore_

Now I'm plain snapping to the beat, and if people are looking, I don't notice, because the nurse then calls me in. I'm literally in a black and white suit, and I walk by her still snapping my fingers and my other hand shoved in my pocket. I give her a charming smile and she looks star struck. I happen to know I apparently look like Cary Grant when I'm in a suit. I don't see it, but I've been told.

_For once I can say_

_This is mine you can't take it_

I step into the room to see Marley smiling at me hesitantly. The nurse tells me that the doctor will be in shortly, and as soon as she shuts the door, I burst into song and spin across the small room.

_Long as I know I've got love_

On the lines _' I can make it',_ I kiss Marley's hand and she giggles, telling me people will hear. I don't give a damn, and her warning makes me belt it louder.

_For once in my life_

_I've got someone who needs me_

For the long music break that goes along with those lines, I listen to it in my head and improvise, for Marley's embarrassed sake, little 'da da das' as I spin around the room and dance. The doctor then comes in with an amused smile. I immediately stop and look very serious; even though it was obvious the whole doctor's office heard me.

He puts a liquid on Marley's belly before he shows us the sonogram and the music still plays in my head as I kneel down and hold Marley's hand in anticipation.

_At least for once_

_I can say this is mine_

_You can't take it_

_Long as I know I've got love_

_I can make it_

The sonogram then shows the smallest and most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Pictures flash through my mind of teaching the little person on the screen how to ride a bike, or how to swim in a pool. The next lines in the song reign true.

_For once in my life I've got someone_

Then the tears start. They start as little wet drops in her eyes, but then she lets them flow. I smile at her, as happy as she is, but not at the point of crying. I kiss her forehead.

_For once in my life I found someone._

I then find that her tears are not of joy, but of sorrow. The doctor leaves to give us privacy, and I look at her and wipe away her tears. I ask what's wrong.

_For once in my life I've got someone._

She then, right there, in a doctor's office, tells me the news that makes my world come crumbling down. I stare at her, bidding for this to be a hallucination.

It's not.

It can't be.

As I rush out of the doctor's office, I can't help the thought of wanting to hurl come up from me. I don't think I've ever felt so abandoned, so alone. It's crazy that I pretty much had been homeless for a while yet I have never felt this feeling before. I run and run and run, and somehow, through my thoughts of months of trust and companionship being thrown away before my eyes, I make it to my car.

I throw myself in, hitting my head against the steering wheel so hard it causes pain. I don't care. I also don't care that I abandoned Marley.

I stare out the window, wondering what to do next. Then the thought comes to me.

Kurt. He needs me.

_Who needs me_

* * *

I stand outside Finchel's apartment an hour later. I know he's in there. I don't know what to say. How to apologize yet show him that I can't be without him for another second- my life has been thrown away. Into the dust. This is awful.

I put my hand on the handle and to my surprise it's open.

I cautiously enter the apartment building. Out of all my friends, I had to run to Kurt. Why is it always him?

Ugh.

This is so freaking complicated.

I look around to find the TV on some reality show, so I know it either has to be Kurt or Rachel though. The fact that Rachel is here would be absurd, because it's Friday. Even through my haze of racing thoughts, I still know, as does everyone, that it's Finchel Friday. Her and Finn have to be out at some expensive restaurant or something.

I stalk through the living room, only to find that it is empty. I practically jog through the doorway to find the kitchen spotless and with no coiffed hair in sight. He's not in the hall bathroom because it is open. I then proceed to hurling my jumbled mess of a body down the hall. First room: empty. Second room: Finchel's. I seriously doubt Kurt would go in there. My brain then remembers that Kurt didn't take the 1st Guest Bedroom (as Finn and Rachel were keeping that off limits for a hopefully soon baby. I can't even think of that word right now without throwing up.) But he took the 2nd one. That was from another doorway from the living room. I spin around, surprised that Kurt hasn't heard me running yet, and go to the doorway.

I open the doorway with a thrust and find Kurt sitting on his bed with a sketchpad on his lap. He looks up, not even rustled by the bang of the door until he sees me standing there.

He slowly puts aside the design he is working on and stares at my ruffled appearance. My suit is completely messed up and I shrugged my jacket off in my car, along with my tie. I am now standing before him in a white shirt and suit pants. To my surprise, he doesn't look pissed, but shocked and worried. He hesitantly says "…Blaine?"

Him saying my name made my eyes wet and set me off. I run over to the bed and collapse on him, bursting into tears.

I'm pretty sure I haven't cried since I was maybe 8. This is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me. But I need it right now. I need him.

He is shocked still for a moment as I am splayed out on his lap. The tense air around him makes me wonder if this wasn't such a brilliant idea after all.

But then he relaxes and with a worried expression, pulls me up into a sitting position. He wipes the tears from my hazel eyes with his thumb, but it doesn't help as they just keep coming. He then pulls me in, and lets me sit back on his crossed legs while he hugs me.

It proceeds to be an uncomfortable position, so he lays down and pulls me down on top of his chest. My head is right where is heart is, and I can hear it beating fast.

Mine is, too.

He wraps his muscular arms around me, and the taller man holds me close to him in a sort of fetal position.

He doesn't ask me what's wrong. He doesn't have to. He just lies there with me, and eventually our legs get tangled together. I'm still crying hard and all of it is really relieving a lot of jumbled up stress.

"Shh…" Kurt whispers, "It's going to be ok. It will all be ok. I'm here."

It soothes me unconditionally, and eventually, I pass out on top of him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sup,**

**So the chaos were broken last chapter. At least…some of them were. Awesome. Thanks for the reviews. Can't wait for more.**

**-KL**

* * *

My hazy eyes open. I feel drowsy, but the happy yet melancholy drowsy that you see in a movie. The one when someone can't make up his or her minds.

I soon realize through the fog that I'm not in my apartment. The walls aren't the same color, the sheets are different, and I feel the odd comfort of something warm beneath me.

Kurt.

It all clicks back now, and the dull melancholy turns into sadness all over again. I stare at Kurt's chest, and it's good to know that he let me stay, even when I was such an ass to him.

_Ok, Blaine. Your sad, but you need to apologize._

But…how? I was so, so awful to him. He just asked. I need to answer. The real answer.

I turn my head slightly and admire how Kurt looks so peaceful while he sleeps. Like he's in his own little land in his brain.

His hair is not in its perfect coiffed shape anymore, and his bangs are falling over his eyes. It makes me smile through my distressed state.

I don't want to think about Marley, but it's hard not too. How could I have been so stupid? I should have seen the warning signs. How she didn't want to move in with me. Or how anytime I talked about preparations for the baby her face looked crestfallen.

"…Stupid…" I murmur to myself.

I distract myself by looking at the muscular arms of the man holding me.

"Your not stupid." Kurt whispers out of nowhere and it makes me look up. His blue eyes are wide open and are looking at me with vulnerable worry.

He unwraps his arms from around me, but I still lay on top of him, not wanting the warmth of his body to go away from me. I bury my head into his chest again.

"Blaine." Kurt just states, but it's not in a 'get off of me' kind of way so I just look up again. He then touches my curls with a soft smile and starts to run his hand through them. I lean into the touch. "If you're up to it, do you want to tell me what happened?" He goes back to whispering again.

I don't answer, so he starts to sit up. He lifts me surprisingly easily, and I don't mean to, but I whine in protest. This makes him chuckle softly, and I slide off his lap hesitantly and sit next to him on the bed.

I proceed to unconsciously laying my head on his shoulder and I whisper, "She lied."

Kurt just nods in silence.

We sit there for a few moments and then he says, "About the baby?"

I swallow. "About everything."

I sit up so I can look Kurt in the eye. "Jake."

"Huh?"

"It's Jake's baby."

Kurt takes my hand, and it almost makes me lose my train of thought.

"She's why Kitty and him broke up. That's why they wouldn't tell. Not even Kitty would tell me."

There is a long silence of us just staring intently at each other. "They've…" I pause, trying not to let the tears fall again. "They've been seeing each other for a while now."

Kurt runs his other hand through my hair. It definitely calms me down. "You're not… angry?" He asks hesitantly.

"Jake…" I cannot finish the sentence. "I just…ran. I ran, Kurt. Like a scared little boy. Angry can't even describe how I feel."

Kurt shuffles closer to me and looks me in the eye and says, "It's okay to be scared."

I shake my head, "I want to be strong. For you, mostly. You need the support when you've come from such bad times and I didn't want to dump my problems on your shoulders also. But you're not scared of anything."

He looks at the sheets. "I'm scared of what I feel when I'm around you."

I do a double take when I look at him. He finally meets my gaze with a soft smile playing on his lips. I knew right then, that I would never forget this man for the rest of my life. That little confession confirmed to me that I would think about Kurt at least once a day, everyday.

Even if he left.

But he can't.

We need each other.

"Tell you what," Kurt says, climbing out from under the covers and standing on the floor. "I'll give you some clothes so you can get out of this crap, ok?" I nod, still in a daze of rushing feelings. "Get changed, and then there will be breakfast waiting for you."

"Kurt-"

"We'll talk about that later." Kurt makes no room for argument and I find it intriguing that he knew exactly what I was trying to say.

He opens some drawers, obviously looking for some clothes. "I assume you don't have to go to set today, and even if you did, I would call you in sick." He pulls out some sweatpants and a sweatshirt, and the items are so amazingly unlike Kurt.

"I know," he says with a smirk, "I usually just sleep in these, and they are a little big, but I'm sure you can manage." He tosses them to me. "Finn and Rachel are visiting family today, so they won't be back until Sunday. Take all the time you need." He then shuts the door carefully and I'm alone in the room.

I slowly unbutton my shirt. How could she do that to me? How could I do that to Kurt? Why the hell can't I think straight?  
_Ha, like your straight._

What the hell, brain?

I choose to ignore it and peel off my pants. The sweatshirt is then pulled over my head and I sigh happily. It smells like Kurt.

Extremely content, I then put on the too-long sweatpants and feel like I'm back in Kurt's warm embrace again.

I then notice his sketchpad on the floor and I pick it up. These were really, _really _good. I wonder if Lauren had ever seen these. I sort through endless drawings of designs and wardrobe fit for a king.

I finally open the door and head towards the kitchen.

I pass through the living room, and stop when I come into view of the kitchen. I lean against the doorframe, like how Kurt did when he saw me while I was dancing, and just observe.

I wonder if I look stalkerish just watching him. I almost feel guilty smiling at him as he moves through the room. His back is faced towards me and he hums a tune as he makes what looks like scrambled eggs.

I then look back down at the book that I am holding. I again flip through it and say, "These are really amazing." He jumps at the sound of my voice and I enjoy his reacting while he blushes and says, "Thanks. They're alright, I guess."

"Alright? Kurt, these are… well… you need to be my personal stylist or something. Really."

He laughs at this and says, "I doubt you need one."

I just shake my head, proving the point that I do.

He walks over and gently takes the book out of my hands. He gestures for me to sit at the table, and I do, feeling like I should do something. Apologize? Help? What?

He then comes back to the table with two plates of scrambled eggs and orange juice. I nod a thank you, but I honestly don't feel like eating.

"Eat." Kurt says sternly, like he read my mind, "With all that went on yesterday, I think you forgot to eat anything at all."

I nod, pick up a fork, and force the food down my throat. It is highly delicious, but every bite I take makes me want to bring it back up. The playful manner that we were in moments ago has vanished.

I look at Kurt, who is slowly eating and ever so often will glance up at me. He then gives, up, puts his fork down, and takes my hand.

I stop shoveling the substance into my mouth and also put my utensil down. At last without my mouth full, I swallow, and smile softly as Kurt rubs his thumb over my hand.

We sit there in an almost comfortable silence, just staring into each other's eyes.

I drop my gaze, "I'm sorry." I whisper. "I…I shouldn't have gone off on you like that." My voice starts to get to a normal volume. "I don't know why I got so angry."

Kurt then says what I don't expect, "No, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked something like that so directly. I should know. Plus, there…" I can see he is trying to find the right words to say, "…there was Marley."

"Yeah." I agree nodding. "Was." He looks at me, and I can tell that he's wondering if he offended me. "But you're right."

"About…what?"

I sigh and run a hand through my hair, the tears are coming back up as I say, "Kurt, I'm so lost."

This triggers something in him, and he stands up, and pulls me with him. He leads me to the couch and we sit together on it. We just sit, side by side, and I'm almost in tears and he's breathing quite shallowly.

He pauses. "You don't know for sure, do you?"

I swallow. I can't. I can't do this anymore. "I've never been sure."

He turns towards me, taking both of my hands. "What…"

"High school." I say simply. He looks even more confused then me, so I continue. "I just… thought I never found the right girl, you know? I mean, I was in middle school, and… I assumed I didn't find any of the girls in my class attractive." Kurt's stunned silent, so I continue my story. "Then I was a freshman. I was bottom of the food chain. And my parents wanted to buy me friends." He nods. It's common knowledge that I came from a wealthy family. "They started to… pressure me into going out with these stuck up prep girls I knew nothing about. When I didn't end up pleasing them by finding someone I really liked, they sent me away that summer to visit my uncle and find a girl there."

I lean back on the couch and sigh. "My uncle lived by Dalton Academy, some all boys school. He wanted to enroll me in their summer program that they had for kid's who were looking to join. It was like summer school but a lot more fun." I smile softly. "Then I met Sebastian."

Kurt's face softens in realization. He must recognize that look.

"He was the whole reason Dalton was fun. He was an out and proud gay and was disgraced by his parents. But that didn't stop him from being the happiest damn kid on the planet. Freedom can really do that to a person, huh?" I say with a bitter smirk, and Kurt holds my hand tighter, willing for me to go on.

"In time I grew…an attraction. I thought it was friendly, like a brother I never had or something. I found out in late June that it was so much more."

Kurt looks at the floor now, deep in thought.

"I was part of the Warblers there. They were a show choir group and it just so happens that 'the kid with the crap in his hair and the big pipes' got to be the lead.

I was practicing in the hall one day, and Sebastian came to wish me good luck on a performance I was about to do. I said thank you, and he hugged me. It lasted a little to long. We pulled back from each other and his face was so, so close to mine. I couldn't stop myself. I kissed him."

Kurt goes rigid at this part, because that was so close to happening after we sang that song.

"He then told me that he really liked me, in a romantic sort of way. I told him, for some reason, I felt the same. This became a secret relationship that no one knew about." I wipe away a tear that was trailing down my cheek. "We would do stuff when we could. Hold hands when the hallways were empty, steal a kiss behind the building." Kurt smiles softly, and somehow I know that he wishes for that sort of relationship. "But then Sebastian got… possessive. He would get pissed when I talked to other guys and, hell, they surrounded us. He started to act like a bodyguard, and it didn't go unnoticed. Some kids asked if Sebastian had a crush on me, and he told them 'if only you knew what it was like to be in love.'

Somehow, my uncle found this out, and told me to stay away from Sebastian as much as possible. I didn't really try, though. I thought I loved him.

One night, I was in bed at my Uncle's, and Sebastian came outside my window. I let him in, giggling, thinking it was an amazing idea and that it would be our secret. We started making out, and I could smell the alcohol on his breath but I didn't care."

Kurt holds my hands in a death grip, and I am fully in tears as I say, "…He took my virginity, Kurt."

Kurt gasps and full out pulls me down to him. He holds me there as I suffer through the painful memories I've been trying to hide.

"It was awful. We didn't even know how. I was moaning in pleasure yet the pain didn't stop." I sob, remembering how he thought I wanted more, but I was suffering. "He left afterwards, and I passed out." I gulp. "The next morning, I couldn't go back to Dalton. So I called my parents, telling them about this girl named Sarah that they introduced to me before I left and how I enjoyed her company and wanted to get to know her better."

Kurt almost looks like he wants to cry also.

"So I went back, went into sophomore year, met Quinn, Mike, and Sam, and tried to forget all about Sebastian and be a good little straight boy."

Kurt whispers, "…And Sebastian?"

"He didn't stop. He tried calling me, tried apologizing. I eventually changed my number. I haven't heard or seen him since then."

Kurt swallows, "I'm so sorry, Blaine."

I nod. "No, I'm sorry I went off on you. That was crazy of me, you didn't know."

I go on, "But I did date in high school. I couldn't find… that girl, Kurt."

I sit up and Kurt wipes away my tears. "What am I going to do now, Kurt?"

Kurt stares at me intently. "That's your choice."

I shake my head and say what I don't mean to say. "It's your choice if you let me have you."

I freeze and hold my breath, realizing what I just said.

"Blaine," Kurt starts, taking my hands again. "You need to figure yourself out. You don't need a label or anything, but…just try to get some aspects of this worked out, got it?"

I stare at Kurt, not fully understanding.

I don't want to.

Because I think he just told me that he basically doesn't want to be with me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi people,**

**Life's annoying. And frustrating. I wish we all lived in a glee world where we all got along and burst into song every second, you know? God, I sound like that girl from **_**Mean Girls**_** who talked about how she wanted to make rainbows and crap and the gay guy goes 'She doesn't even go here!'**

**Anyway, if you guys have Instagram, I have a Brittany role play account that I would love if you guys would follow. I'm brittanyisunicorn.**

**And the song in this chapter is another Buble: Kissing A Fool. Listen to it, it's really catchy. **

**Thanks,**

**-KL**

* * *

I walk into rehearsal on Sunday with Kurt beside me. Marley and Jake are smack in the middle of the room on a couch, and everyone surrounds them with frowns and pissed off and sad looks on their faces. Thank god, they must have told, because I didn't want to explain.

Saturday. Kurt definitely made it bearable. He turned on some crappy reality show, and we just made fun of everyone on it. He didn't mention my story again. It was a relief, because he knew and I could trust him. If that ever slipped out to Marley, I'd be dead.

Except there was one problem that I wanted to ignore so badly but couldn't.

Kurt didn't touch me again. He didn't hold my hand, nor hug me in comfort. He stayed on the other end of the couch, yet made it casual enough that he thought I didn't notice. So I wouldn't notice.

So I wouldn't notice that…

…That he was disgusted by me.

Everyone's staring at Kurt and I, and like a lost puppy, I follow Kurt when he finally starts to walk. When it seems that he's walking past everybody, I stop.

It's like the whole world is holding their breath to see how I will react to the two people I now give my full attention to. Kurt is staring at me with pleading eyes to give it a rest, even though he knows that I won't. I slowly step forward until I am in front of the pair. Jake has his arm around Marley, _my _Marley.

_Well she used to be your Marley._

Jake is gazing at me intensely, like he knows what I'm thinking. It's kind of sad, because he has been like a brother to me, and it came down to this. He tightens his grip on Marley, and I just stare in his eyes, telling him that no matter what he does, nothing will help him now.

"Go on." He says, not removing his harsh gaze, "I deserve it."

I breathe in and out deeply, debating with myself if I should hit the guy I once saw as family.

But he isn't anymore.

He's a traitor.

The harsh sound of the impact of my hand on his face echoes through the room. I bring my skilled boxing arm down slowly from the left hook I just gave the other man.

He's bleeding. No one moves. To help him. To get medical care. Nothing. They just stare, even Marley, and slowly, one by one, everyone drops their gaze, mentally shunning him.

He broke a code.

It's not right to do it at all.

But it is definitely,

Definitely not right to do it to family.

He slowly stands up and looks at me with a glimmer of respect in his eyes. He doesn't try to hit back, but stalks out of the room with Marley following. I wanted to hit her harder then him, but I don't have the will power to do that to a person I thought I loved and whom I thought loved me in return.

The door to the hallway closes like a gunshot.

Not a sound occurs for the next few moments. I have my back turned to everyone, and I can't seem to get my emotions under control, until that one voice breaks through the thousands screaming in my head.

"…Blaine."

He said it. He said my name again and it immediately broke me down. Unlike last time, when it resorted me to tears, this time the word just calms me. Not a soul on this planet can do that to me without having to say a single word but my name.

I slowly turn to face everybody, and they all look up from the individual thoughts that were running through their brains. They all look at me like they are lambs ready for the slaughter, like I want to take my wrath out on them, when they didn't even do anything.

But I don't mind them or their looks of odd fear, but I zoom in on the face that I wish I could've counted on.

She's breathing in and out, almost on the verge of tears. It's so unlike the girl that I met that first day, with this spunk about her and bitchiness no one else but Santana can possess.

"Blaine…" She says, clearly knowing that she has done wrong. "I- I'm…I'm so sorry."

I then start to walk towards the crumpled girl, the one who didn't choose to tell me what basically determined the rest of my life and my career.

I kneel in front of Kitty and she puts her head down in shame. I take her chin in my fingers and lift her head up so I can look her in the eye. She looks so frightened, and I didn't want that from a girl who was like a little sister to me. I slowly raise my head to kiss her forehead.

"Its ok." I say, but I don't seem to convince her. "It wasn't your place to tell."

She just nods and looks away, and I stand up. I turn towards everyone this time, and even though they are all silent I raise my voice.

"You guys-" and I stop because on 'guys' my voice cracked. I clear my throat and start again. "You guys, I don't want you to do this to Marley." They all look at me in shock. "She's having a child, okay? Even though," and I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I try again. "Even though the child doesn't happen to be mine, I-I want you guys to be supportive. Don't shun her or anything." I can obviously see that his wasn't what anyone was expecting.

"But…" Rachel says, thinking it over. "She… she did that Blaine."

"Everyone fucks up some time or another." I answer her. "The important thing is…guys it really stings…but I forgive her. I mean, I haven't yet, but I'm trying, and you should too."

"So guys," Kurt cuts in, "I honestly think that once the tension in the air clears up a little bit, we can all wish the best for baby… what is it?"

I smile at Kurt. I then think what he's thinking and say, "Jarley."

"Yeah," Kurt says, "We should wish the best for baby Jarley."

I see a few mouths curl up into smiles at this new thought.

Jarley. Huh.

_It sounds really good together._

Yeah, yeah it does.

* * *

I walk around on the stage. Everyone's gone, as usual, but I don't really care. I don't want to go back to my cramped apartment. It's too lonely there. Plus, it still has a ton of pictures of Marley and I in like, every freaking room of the place.

It's Tuesday, and I wish I could say things have gotten better.

Let's start with the press. They are _eating _me alive. Marley obviously had to tell everyone that the 'Rosederson Baby' actually was 'Marley and that-guy-who-is-the-director's-son's Baby.' They didn't like it, not one bit, and it had been on the cover of every magazine I have seen in the past week. I've been getting a lot of phone calls from unknown numbers, and I only answered the first one saying 'The baby is not mine, but I still support my friend Marley in her path to having a child.'

It was a half lie, I haven't talked to Marley since she told me, but still.

Kurt supported me Sunday when people were freaking out all over the place, but since then has not really been talking to me. I had to drive him to LA Lopez yesterday, and it was dead silent the whole ten minutes it took to get there. That has never happened to us before.

The one thing that did get better though was how everyone acted about the baby. They all have started to talk more to Marley again, and Rachel is full out just trying to help her get through it. I know Finchel wishes for their own baby, so this is good. It's almost like practice for Rachel really.

I stop dead on the empty stage, looking out on the auditorium. We are only here for a few days; the location is just for this one song we need to shoot. I'm basically proclaiming my love to Marley's character in this scene, and I never thought I've had a harder task in my life. I keep messing up lines, or saying them to bitterly, or giving an air of sarcasm off in the song. Will was pissed, but understanding. We still haven't managed to finish it, but I'm trying. I really am. It's just… too hard right now.

I remember how I sang Michael Buble when I thought the happiest day of my life was going to happen. Now I think of another favorite of mine that really expresses the way I feel about my situation with Marley. It wasn't real happiness at all.

_You are far_

_When I could have been your star_

_You listened to people _

_Who scared you to death_

_And from my heart_

I still didn't have all the answers to why she did that to me. Did people tell her to break up with me? Did they sense I was an awful boyfriend? I know I did.

_Strange that you were strong enough_

_To even make a start_

_You'll never find a peace of mind_

'_Till you listen to your heart_

Did she ever love me? Did she decide on her own, or did someone that sensed danger in the relationship for her? Did she listen to her heart to know these answers?

_People_

_You can never change the way they feel_

_Better let them do just what they will_

_For they will_

_If you let them_

_Steal your heart from you_

Maybe Jake told her to change her mind. They have always been pretty close.

_People_

_Will always make a lover feel a fool_

_But you knew I loved you_

_We could have shown them all _

_We should have seen love through_

I had told her that I loved her. She knew I did. Or at least she thought I did. I didn't know for sure, either.

_Fooled me with the tears in your eyes _

_Covered me with kisses in lies_

If she didn't care about me, she sure made believe she did. Kissed me, and cried when I was being awful to her. But if she did it when I was awful to her, she would've then cried all the time.

_So goodbye_

_But please don't take my heart_

_You are far_

_I'm never gonna be your star_

_I'll pick up the pieces_

_And mend my heart_

Even though I wasn't the best boyfriend, I did care about her. And she lied too me about something that changed my life. Or at least, would've changed my life. I was still heartbroken.

_Strange that I was wrong enough_

_To think you love me too_

_You must have been kissing a fool_

_I said you must have been kissing a fool!_

This whole time, I have been imagining the instruments playing behind me in time with my voice. But as the music sped up for the next part, I rush over to the piano and start to pound it's keys for the next part I sing full of emotion.

_But remember this_

_Every other kiss_

_That you'll ever give long as we both live_

_When you need the hand_

_Of another man_

I play furiously; knowing that the other man is the man I thought was family.

_One you really can surrender with_

_I will wait for you like I always do_

_There's something there _

_That can't compare _

_With any other_

Unlike what he's saying in the song, I know I will wait for Marley, but I will be waiting for her to apologize. We had something, but friendship, at the most, is all we will ever have again. I can't trust her anymore.

_You are far_

_When I could have been your star_

_You listened to people_

_Who scared you to death and from my heart_

_Strange that I was wrong enough_

_To think you'd love me too_

_You must have been kissing a fool_

_You must have been kissing a fool_

_You must have_

_Been kissing_

_A fool…_

I hold on to the last lines of the song.

It was my fault anyway.

I didn't love her.

But I was wrong enough to think that she loved me.

She really was kissing a fool.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry!**

**I'm so, so sorry for the long wait. I was on spring break and I was traveling and it's kind of hard to right fan fiction when that stuff happens.**

**Pissed still about the hiatus.**

**Pissed.**

**But I heard more amazing Klaine information about Episode 21, so I think we are in good shape!**

**-KL**

* * *

"B…Blaine?"

I look up from the script I'm reading. I take off my reading glasses and set them down in sheer fright. Despair hits me like a title wave. It's Marley.

It's Friday, and we are practically free for the day. I thought Marley was supposed to go to Babies R Us with Rachel, but I guess plans changed. Sadly, the change was not to my advantage.

She places another soft knock on my trailer door. I almost get up, but something's stopping me. I fear it is utter hatred.

"Please." She says quietly, almost in a whisper.

I slowly stand, and my feet feel like bricks as I take each step towards the door to open it.

But I don't. I get to it, and I freeze. I sigh, placing my forehead against the cool surface of the entrance. Looking down I make sure it is fully locked. There's no way in hell I'm letting her in.

"I-I can't." I whisper. And it's the truth. Seeing her is already too much. Talking would be an explosion.

"We need to talk about this." She states with a newfound courage in her voice.

"I can't." I say and it seems that those are the only words that come out of my mouth.

"Blaine, I'm sorry."

"You lied to me!" I spit out and I bang a fist on the door in a sudden rush of anger. "I gave you everything!" My voice cracks and I feel like I will die right then and there.

"I…" She trails off.

I suddenly get hit with a force of realization. "You knew." I whisper harshly. "That whole damn time!" I scream, pounding my knuckles on the door again with my forehead still against the same surface. "You knew the whole time and you still lied, didn't you?"

I know she's still there. I can here her shallow breaths.

"Didn't you!?"

Silence. She has nothing to say now.

My heavy, harsh breaths seem to turn into normal ones and I close my eyes. I can literally see red. It describes my pain and anger all in one.

"Go away." I simply state.

Though my eyes are closed, I can hear her turn and run away.

I can also hear her grunt of pain as she falls down.

* * *

I'm frantically driving to the hospital. I can't believe this happened. This can't all go wrong right now. I still have too much to figure out.

"Blaine." Marley says shakily from the passengers seat with tears in her eyes. "Blaine, it's okay. I'm fine."

"No." I state, and my mind is a GPS right now, guiding my body so I can drive the pregnant woman to where she needs to be. "Your in pain. You fell."

"Not hard." She says, but she fails to hide her moan of pain as her stomach begins to pulse in obvious injury again.

"Yes. Yes you did. You tumbled down the steps, Marley."

I knew, even in my anger, that somehow this could have affected something. I pray that it hasn't, but there is a fair chance that she could be hurt, the baby could be hurt, or the baby could have…

…Died.

I shake the thought out of my head. No. That can't happen. And it won't.

I glance down at Marley's stomach. She is wearing a plain white t-shirt. It's definitely one from before the pregnancy, and her baby bump is starting to show.

She can't lose all of it now.

_She won't._

* * *

3 hours later, I'm sitting in the waiting area of the hospital, and everyone surrounds me. And it kills me. And I want to punch him all over again.

Because everyone is here and Jake isn't.

I honestly don't know where he is. Every single person in the damn room has tried to call him and he won't answer. It's really infuriating.

Thank God they don't blame the whole thing on me though. I just spilled the truth, and they all nodded and murmured several versions of 'not your fault' to me.

Either way, I still feel slightly guilty, and the heavy tension in the silent air is killing me.

And Kurt isn't here yet. He was trying to get out of his shift when I called him. I have a feeling Lauren granted him that, but where the hell is he? He's the only one I want next to me right now, and he doesn't have to be holding my hand. He just has to be here.

The door opens and we all turn our heads, hoping for Jake. Well I'm hoping for Kurt, but still.

Jake walks in, worry visible in his eyes. He just stares at everyone, and when his eyes land on me, he grants me a slight nod and drops his gaze.

On the other side of the room, the nurse opens the door and we are all still silent, but in our heads we are freaking the fuck out.

"Who is the father?"

It stings. It really does. When everyone stares at me, and I can tell that they wish it were me that was standing up. But when Jake gets to his feet and says 'I am' with pride in his voice the feeling in my stomach is… indescribable.

My stomachs literally churning, and I can't take the stares anymore. Before the nurse can usher Jake out of the waiting area, I stand up and make a dash for the bathroom, with a million eyes following my actions. I'm going to puke. And it's not looking good.

I practically kick the door open and I am thankful that nobody is in there when I open a stall and kneel in front of the toilet.

I gag, and it feels almost like every time that something will come out, but it doesn't. I just stay there and cough and cough, but the awful feeling won't go away, nor come up if I try.

I sit back on my heels. Failure. That's what I am. An absolute failure. I can't even puke.

I stand up and open the stall door. It feels like I've been in here for a really long time. I hesitantly go to wash my hands and stare at myself in the mirror.

I know what Marley would say if she was here. She would look at the Blaine who I'm looking at, with the bags under his eyes and terror and anger written on his face and say 'That's not the Blaine that I know.'

And she would be right, because I don't know him either.

"Blaine."

This time, it's not in my head, nor Marley's voice. I look in the corner of the mirror. I whip around to face the person.

I've been waiting for him. Yet I don't know what to do, don't know what to say.

Turns out, I don't need to. One moment he's standing there, and the next he's launching himself on top of me.

I let out a slight laugh, and wrap my arms around Kurt's waist and he wraps his around my neck for support as I easily lift the tall yet lean man off the ground.

I set him back down and he pulls back slightly to look me in the eye. Our noses are almost touching.

"You came."

"It's not your fault." He says, shaking his head and gazing into my eyes. My stomach is suddenly feeling much better. "She's going to be okay. It's all going to be okay."

"You touched me."

He stares at me in surprise, shocked from the vulnerable honesty that just escaped my lips, as am I. He looks down for a second and then looks back up. "The doctor says she and the baby are going to be fine. She's going home with Jake right now."

White-hot anger begins to evolve in waves in my body, but Kurt senses it. He just shakes his head again and pulls me against him in another hug.

"Let's go back to the apartment." He whispers in my ear.

I nod, and the anger turns into melancholy as he leads me out of the bathroom.

* * *

Saturday Kurt and I are eating frozen yogurt as me walk around set. He makes me feel so much better. The scare about the baby yesterday was a lot, and thank god it's only Quinn and I who are on set today.

I brought Kurt along because we were discussing what he should audition with. He blushed slightly when he pointed out that I already heard him sing, and it takes me a second to realize that was when we danced to Scream and I blush as well.

Our pace turns into a slower stroll, as we get closer to cameramen and crew who are just working around with everything today. Technically all Quinn and I are doing today is singing a couple numbers and she is now in her trailer doing vocal warm-ups.

"So Kurt maybe you could-" I turn and stop my sentence when I realize he's not next to me. I turn around and see him a few feet away, staring intently at something. "Kurt!" I call with a singsong voice and a laugh as I jog back to him.

He grabs my arm unexpectedly and says in a jumbled up mess "OhmygoodnessBlainewhothehellisthat"

I am about to ask whom but then I hear a voice that pretty much is the definition of the word _seduction _come from somewhere.

"Hey, I'm Will."

I turn my vision to the right a little bit and see a man standing there. A surprisingly handsome man at that.

"H-hi…uh hi." Kurt answers in the highest pitched voice I have ever heard.

"Hey. I'm-"

"Blaine Anderson." He finishes. Holy shit, again? "Of course I know." He motions down to his tool belt and to the walky-talkie he has attached to his slim waist. He then decides to have nothing to do with me and turns all his attention towards Kurt. "And who is this handsome fellow you have been hanging around with?"

Kurt fucking _giggles _like a little _schoolgirl. _Why does life have to throw this curve ball at me now?

"Uh…Kurt." He says, blushing furiously. _I thought I was the only one who made him do that._ I think sadly.

"Kurt. What a perfect name for a perfect guy." Will practically purrs.

The guy is obviously not straight, and his continuous flirting is starting to piss me off.

"Well… I'm not perfect." Kurt responds, not used to this kind of attention.

"Oh contraire I would think." Will says and the word that comes to my mind, and probably Kurt's too, is the word _sex. _Yeah. His voice is dripping with _sex. _I want to punch him in the balls. "If you let me show you how this exciting world behind A New Tune works, I can show you how wrong you are by thinking you are anything but perfect."

Kurt looks like he is about to respond but I don't let him.

I grab his hand possessively and say, "I've shown him all of it, thank you very much. And your probably new to this whole thing and don't know what the hell is going on anyway." The words fall from my lips with false politeness.

"Blaine." Kurt says annoyed, tearing his hand away from my grasp. My hand feels so cold now for some reason. He turns his attention back to Will. "I'm sorry he was so rude, but he's right. I know this place inside out by now."

"What a shame." Will responds with a smirk then says, "What about some place that you don't know inside out?" He winks and Kurt practically melts on the spot.

"I THINK" I start a little to loudly, turning several heads, "That Kurt is fine for the time being, thank you."

I then take Kurt's hand again in a tight grasp and drag him away from Will.

When we are a safe distance away, I let go and he turns towards me angrily.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt asks.

"He was totally hitting on you! Like 'get in my bed' hitting on you!"

"Yeah well I don't get that all the time, Blaine! Not like you!"

My angry mood turns to ashamedness.

"I know we are close and I've been your friend for a while Blaine, but I'm not just a little puppy that follows you around."

He stalks off.

I know that he's not really that pissed at me, but his words sting a little.

For some reason, I want him all to myself.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi,**

**So I'm back in school, which means more time on my hands and more stuff for you guys to read. I bet you weren't expecting that little Will twist in there, were you? But in reality, I love Disney Land Guy with all my heart. Him and Chris are just- oh my god I can't even explain their cuteness. I do slightly ship the thousands of manips that make up the 'Crisscolfer' fandom, but sometimes I have to go back to reality and remember Mia and Will.**

**BTW, I will now, for the rest of the story, be calling Will Shuester 'Shue.' Or at least most of the time. Sometimes, when it makes sense, I'll call him Will. But it's too confusing with two Wills. **

**-KL**

* * *

I charge into Shue's office. I am _extremely _upset. The display I just saw out there was… was unacceptable! And it's not just because it's _him._

I open the door to find him bent over his computer, eyes scrunched in concentration. While one hand is furiously typing, the other is running its fingers through Shue's curly locks. My face softens a little bit. I never stopped to think how all of this must have been affecting Will lately. Sure, all of our publicists must be going crazy right at this second trying to control the press, but in the end, everything comes back to the director of the show to bite him in the ass. And word just got out yesterday about the pregnancy scare with Marley, and that must be hard, but it was more a sad story with a happy ending. Everyone told the story that Marley fell down the steps while carrying something heavy, and Jake, being the _amazing _father that he is, didn't take no for an answer and made sure Marley got to the hospital safe. It didn't involve me, and I was relieved, but also pissed that Jake acted like a superhero saying he saved her, and everyone's treating him like he is one.

Except for the cast. At least they are pretty much on my side.

I shake out of my thoughts and turn my attention back to Shue. Remembering why I came here brought some of my anger back.

He looks up finally and when he sees me, he smiles, but more of a sad, tired smile. I think he smiles out of pity, because he knows that I'm going through a lot. "Hey Blaine. What brings you here?"

"Who is this 'Will' guy that you hired?" I ask a little too sharply.

He looks taken aback by my tone. "He was… looking for work. He's quite the expert at what he's doing around here, you know. Why Blaine? Did he offend you?"

"His actions are what are offensive!" I snap. "I don't know if he's been doing his job much lately, Mr. Shue, because all that he seems to be caught up with is flirting!"

"But…Will is gay." Shue answers slowly.

"Exactly!"

"Wait, I'm confused." He furrows his eyebrows. "He hit on you?"

"Not on me! On Kurt!"

"Oh." Shue says with slight shock. I don't see why, though. I mean I find Kurt… I mean Kurt is… he's not bad looking is all I'm saying.

"And this isn't the first time! All week, he's just been showing up with this extra coffee for Kurt, or offering to buy him dinner! He's a threat! He isn't doing his job and he is slacking off!"

"Well I'm quite glad for Kurt!" Shue answers with a charming smile but still slight confusion.

"No! And you should've seen what he just did! It was inexcusable!"

"Blaine." He sighs, rubbing his temples, "What did Will do?"

I recall it as the memory fills through my head.

* * *

_I was walking to set, a little annoyed about a magazine that I just read, proclaiming that Jake was 'a hero of a Father' and 'not what everyone expected, but a million times better then what anyone hoped for Marley.' I was stressed about it, but smiled a little bit when I remember Kurt would be here this morning. Even though we didn't have our normal coffee date today, he said he would meet me here. He had to pick something up at LA Lopez, but his shift wasn't until later. At least I had him to lean on._

_I walk in and smile when I see Kurt across the way. He turns around from talking to Mike and smiles at me also as the other boy walks away. Now it was just Kurt and I, or at least that was what it looked like in my head. I was about to walk over to him, but something stopped me. My something. The one thing I've always loved but now, it sounded odd to my ears for some reason._

_Music._

_It started as a low hum, but then gradually got louder. It was pouring out of every speaker around us, and a voice began to sing. _

_**If time was still**_

_**The sun would never **_

_**Never find us**_

_**We could light up**_

_Out of the shadows came Will with a charming grin on his face followed by Sam and Puck with guitars, and I look to my other side to see Finn on the drums and Brad the piano guy on the, well, piano._

_**The sky tonight**_

_**I**_

_**Would see the word through**_

_**Your eyes**_

_**Leave it all behind**_

_I was praying it wouldn't be true, but then I would have been mistaken. He was definitely singing to Kurt. His voice wasn't finely practiced, but it definitely was warm and rich, and Kurt was practically swooning. Everyone ignored my fuming to look at Kurt's reaction to the serenading of the Jonas Brothers song Fly With Me. It was not the newest song, but I always loved the band. They were almost like classics to me, not just some boy group. Excitement always filled me when I heard their songs, but not now._

_**If it's you and me forever**_

_**If it's you and me right now **_

_**That'd be all right**_

_**Be all right**_

_**We're chasing stars to lose our shadow**_

_**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine**_

_**So won't you fly with me?**_

_Finn, Puck, Sam, everyone else, and even Brad looked on with silly grins on their faces. Will is now in front of Kurt, and he grabs his hand as he sings the slow part of the song and I can almost hear 'awes' coming from the girls watching._

_**Maybe you were just afraid**_

_**Knowing you were miles away**_

_**From the place where you needed to be**_

_**And that's right here with me**_

_**If it's you and me forever **_

_**Then it's you and me**_

_He gets on his knees in front of Kurt as he sings slash screams Nick's '**Right Now!' **He then slides on his jean clad knees on **'That'd be all right! That'd be alright!' **He then jumps on a near by table easily and I fume as I think about how jumping on furniture is my thing._

_**We're chasing stars to lose our shadow**_

_**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine**_

_**So won't you fly with me?**_

_Puck slides to knees and everybody's clapping as he plays his guitar solo. That was when I stalked out the door. But no one bothered to notice anyway._

* * *

"Well…that's… I don't see what the problem is."

"Everyone was distracted! We have gotten no work done today!" I spit out.

"Blaine," Shue says with a knowing smile, "Since when have you been upset that you didn't have to work?"

"Right now!" I shoot back, trying not to let him see through me.

"Well, I can tell you right now, I'm not firing Will. He is an excellent guy and does his job well. His romantic notions with Kurt are a good thing, don't you think?"

I don't answer him. I simply strut, yes strut, out of the office.

I need to talk to Kurt.

* * *

I need to get everything off my chest.

Why do I keep denying what I'm feeling? And what I'm feeling is Kurt.

"I have feelings for Kurt." I murmur to myself.

It feels like a huge weight is lifted off my shoulders with that sentence. I don't have a label, but according to Kurt, I don't need one.

_But he did tell you to get your shit together._

Well I can't wait any longer. I have to tell him. I don't care that the baby thing isn't fixed yet. I don't care that I still won't talk to Marley or Jake. I need him.

I need Kurt to be mine.

And no way a jackass like Will is going to take him from me.

I ask a crewmember where he is, and he tells me he went into the hallway. I jog over to the doors and push them open. He's not in the hallway, but he may be in the music room with the instruments. No one usually goes there.

I turn the corner down the hall and open the door hastily.

And I can't believe my eyes.

Kurt is pushed against the piano, and his lips are attached to Will, and Will has his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist and Kurt's holding onto the piano for support.

No.

NO!

They break apart and turn to look at me. Will has an 'I win' smirk on his face and Kurt's face is beat red and just looks back and forth from me to Will.

My eyes well up with tears.

I can't believe this is happening to me.

I turn and run. I have tears running down my cheeks, and I run down the long hallway and turn the corner, only faintly hearing Kurt say 'Blaine!'

Of course he wouldn't want me. I'm a failure. I'm some closeted gay bastard that has no right to be with him. Kurt is everything I've ever wanted. Everything I've ever wanted to be. But he's not mine and I can't have him.

I open the door to a lounge that nobody else uses. It's my hideout for stressful days. I've been here a lot lately. I maneuver around piles of sheet music and my guitar and, instead of sitting on the couch, collapse in the corner. My tears blur my vision and I close my eyes as I turn into a little ball in the corner.

I just sit there and cry for what seems like forever.

Then, I tense when I feel someone's leg brush lightly against mine as they sit down next to me.

Kurt grabs my hands, but I turn away in humiliation. It's bad enough he's seen me like this.

"Blaine." Kurt whispers and I look up at him. I feel a little wetness in my hand and I look down to see Kurt's hand covered in blood. I look back up at him, and he just simply states "He forced it on me. The kiss." And shakes his head. He sees me turn alarmed and angry, because he fucking touched Kurt against his will and I will break his neck, but Kurt makes me stay put and calm down. "I hit him. That's what the bloods from. He didn't hit me. I'm okay."

I just nod and look down.

"Up." Kurt commands softly as he rises to his feet and offers me a hand. "We are going to my apartment, no one's there. We can talk then."

I nod and take his hand.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey,**

**Anyone still out there? I really need reviews, guys. Those things are my nutrients for my fingers so they can type. I need to know if I suck. Notice I said suck btw. ;) **

**-KL**

* * *

We don't talk through the car ride to the apartment building. The only sound that fills the air is my sniffling as I calm myself down. What was going through my head anyway?

I know that I keep denying that I want Kurt, because I do want him. Badly. I think Will McDickhead really just made me come to my senses. I almost feel like thanking him for making me realize that the only guy I want Kurt to be with is me. I know that Sebastian isn't the best example of a healthy gay relationship, and that kind of scares me. What if Kurt and I go wrong?

_You can't. Not after all you've been through._

Something tells me my conscience is right. I've been lying to myself since the day I've met Kurt that I didn't find him handsome and smart and, well,

Perfect.

Will was at least right about one thing, then.

We walk in silence to Finchel's apartment. My tears have dried, and my breathing is now under control. Though I've already cried twice in front of Kurt and pretty much got a hard on while dancing with him, so I don't think there's much more I can do to humiliate myself.

He gestures for me to follow him to the couch and we both sit down. We sit there for what feels like years, both of us just lost in our own thoughts. Kurt is looking anywhere but me when he says out of the blue, "Do you mind telling me why you were crying?"

I just stare at him and he says, "Because I have a theory, but I don't know about it."

"Tell me." I simply say as I look down at my hands in my lap.

"Okay…" Kurt clears his throat and the words rush out of his mouth so fast I almost don't understand them. "I think when you saw Will hitting on me it reminded you of what you had with that Sebastian kid and it brought back some really strong, angry, jealous, cooped up feelings that just prove to me that…" He takes a breath, "Blaine Anderson, you aren't straight."

I shoot my head up. I was kind of expecting him to say 'You like me and it's creepy and I want it to stop.' What he just said wasn't it at all, but all I say is "I know that."

His eyebrows almost rise to his hairline. I sort of admitted that before when I told him that I didn't know who I was, but I'm guessing he thought that I made the decision that I actually am straight. I laugh bitterly in my mind. Oh, how wrong he is.

I then stare into his beautiful blue eyes and ask the question that I have been tossing in my mind since the car ride. "Did you want him to kiss you?"

He sighs, but doesn't remove his gaze. "Well, as I said before, I don't get hit on or anything a lot."

"I find that hard to believe." I murmur under my breath.

Thankfully, I don't think he heard me so he continues, "And Will is a really nice guy. He's been giving me gifts a lot lately and asking me out. But… I don't know. I knew for some reason that something was off about him. He even serenaded me, which was devastatingly romantic," Damnit, why didn't I think of doing that? "But…when he…flirted I guess you could say, it was pretty obvious that…" He trails off.

"That…" I prompt for him.

"That all he wanted was to get me in his bed." Oh shit, now I really want to kill that guy. "And then after he sang that song and escorted me out of the room, he went into the music room. He shut the door and I giggled, hoping somewhere in my mind that he was going to romantically ask me to dinner. Instead, he pushed me up against the piano, grabbed my hips, and stuck his tongue in my mouth. And that's pretty much when you came in." He answers simply.

"And your hand?" I ask, looking down at the now bandaged knuckles.

"When I realized you needed me I tried to get away from him, but he held me back and I punched him. Left him with a black eye, I'm pretty sure." I think of how Kurt must know a lot of punches and stuff like that because if his Father taught his gay son anything, I assume it would be how to fight someone off. "But…" He lifts up his nice cashmere shirt to reveal a slither of skin, extremely pale but dotted with black bruises.

I gasp and whisper, "That bastard." I then don't even hesitate to reach out my hand and touch the skin softly. I pull back when Kurt winces a little bit.

"It's going to be fine. I've had worse." I just nod. "So do you want to talk about Sebastian?"

"Not really." I say a little to quickly. I even hate hearing his name out loud.

"Blaine," Kurt states sternly, almost like a parent, "we can't get anywhere until you admit your stuck on your past."

It sounds harsh to me. It makes me mad when he pretends to know what I'm thinking. In this case, he doesn't. So I don't knows why he's talking like he's the teacher and I'm the dumbass student. I spit back, "Dwelling on my past isn't worth my time."

"Blaine, why won't you talk to me?" Kurt looks down and I can see annoyance flash in his eyes because I won't answer.

"Because that's not what I'm mad about." I shoot back.

"Yes it is." Kurt raises his voice a little bit in frustration. I would too, I mean, he just poured his heart out to me and I can't even tell him something so simple. "Or I do have another theory."

"Oh really?" I reply with sarcasm, "Do tell the class."

"That you were mad at Will for serenading me because you always wanted to do that to Marley but now you can't and you never will." He throws his hands up as he says this in honesty and annoyance, and I get kind of pissed, because he didn't have to stoop that low to mention Marley.

I stand from the couch and say, "Why would you be so stupid as to think that?"

He then also gets to his feet and says, "I'm sorry. I didn't know my curiosity in the matter could count as _stupidity._"

"Your not stupid!" I raise my voice just a level higher then his. "And that's not what we're talking about here!"

"Then what are talking about Blaine?" Kurt's voice is now equal to mine. "Because you seem to never stop talking about Marley!"

"Well excuse me for being in turmoil that my girlfriend cheated on me and the child I thought was mine turned out to be my best friend's instead!"

"No! That's not just it!" Kurt spits out, "All you ever do is talk and talk about this girlfriend and how you use to have this wonderful relationship!" He then turns to start pacing the room. He paces about three times then stops and glares at me. "Have you ever thought how that affected me?"

"I don't know! Why would I think about that? I am always the one who seems to have the bad luck! I'm sorry I didn't notice how you felt about it!"

"Bad luck?" Kurt lets out a bitter laugh. "Try wandering around for a year with no place to go, no one who cares! That's some fucking bad luck! And the reason it would affect me is because I never had that! I never had and never will have what YOU HAVE."

"And what exactly DO I have Kurt?"

"Fame! Fortune! People that have surrounded you all your life and have cared for you!"

"You have those people now TOO Kurt! I don't see what your fucking problem is!"

"Why do you run to ME all the fucking time anyway?" Kurt spits out.

"Please! I would think a good friend would, oh I don't know, CARE, that another person who was so important in my life lied to me!"

"YEAH? Well-"

"And don't you DARE say that you're not important to me and that I don't care about you!"

"Why DO you care about me?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Silence.

I can't believe I just said that.

Yet I also can't believe how true it is.

I'm breathing hard, and Kurt's just staring at me. "I…I love you." I say again, a little breathless from the yelling.

He's looking into my soul right now. His blue eyes wide open in surprise and shock. He is still standing stock-still and I take my chances.

I take a couple steps towards him. He doesn't seem to mind, so I come even closer. I've wanted him near me for so long. I then get to where I'm right in front of him. Our faces are inches apart.

I then, ever so slowly move forward. I tilt my face, and Kurt's breathing hitches a little bit. I then slide my nose past his.

I put my hands on his waist. He slowly raises his to place them on my forearms.

And, ever so slightly, my top lip softly touches right in the middle of his two gorgeous pink ones.

Then I pull back so our mouths are extremely close but not touching. His mint breath mixes with mine as we breathe hard.

It was just a dab of the lips.

But I think I just imploded.

It's cliché and stupid, but he's him. He's…everything. And this moment is everything.

"Please," I whisper once I'm able to find words. "Tell me you love me too."

Kurt swallows. "I love you." He whispers softly but with certainty.

I then lean my forehead against his. Instead of just having my hands on his hips, I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him flush against me.

And with true love and pure desire, my wet lips slowly slide back against his. The next few moments are just pure bliss. Our lips glide and push softly against one another's and Kurt's hands are rubbing up and down my arms and squeezing the muscles and when he moans, it's just too much to hold back now.

My tongue then licks a little of the inside of his mouth. He knows what I want, and he also slides his tongue out so they connect. They slip and slide against one another as our lips push and release in wet contentment.

I whine a little when he breaks apart. He smirks softly and whispers, "Why are we still in our clothes?" I then notice that he is half hard against me and the sexiness in his voice arouses me as well.

"I have no idea." I purr back and then I look down and realize there is something that I have wanted to do for a long time. I remove one arm from his waist and put it on his upper back. I trail my fingers down his spine and I can feel it tingle. I then teasingly put my thumb in the back of his jeans. He whines at the teasing and bucks up against me a little in sexy revenge. I moan and take my thumb out and then reach my destination.

I grab Kurt's ass and I squeeze it hard. His eyes roll back in his head so I bring my other hand down and squeeze the other half too so then both of the mans cheeks are in my hands. I then knead my hands into his ass, rubbing and groping with possession and he pushes up against them. "God you're so fucking sexy. You think I don't notice when you strut around in those pants that are barely anything on your fucking legs? I want to do this every time you turn around. I just want to feel your ass in my hands, I want you moaning and begging for me. I want you begging for this and so much more." I don't know where that all came from, and I don't care. He whines again after this confession and takes one of his hands off of my arm and cups himself. I've never seen anything sexier. I look down to see that he is now fully hard, as am I, and I smirk and whisper, "Want to get out of these skinny jeans?"

He can't form a coherent sentence, so I grab the under part of his ass and easily lift him up. He gets the memo, and wraps his long legs around my waist, and we both moan when our heavy and hard cocks push against one another.

I carry him like this easily into the door on the right to his bedroom. My brain is heavy with lust, but somehow I think I know what I'm doing.

We're right in front of the bed and instead of dropping down on it, I spin around for a second and find that Kurt has taken control.

He laces his arms around my neck and I think he's going to kiss me again. But he does something unexpected.

He leans forward and plain _licks _the inside of my mouth.

Then he pulls back and dives back down to do it again. Then he's taking my slick lips in between his teeth and nibbling. He licks over that again to sooth the red mark he made.

"Do you like that?" He breathes before pushing his soft lips onto mine and licking his way into opening my mouth again. I swirl my tongue around his and he pulls back.

"Fuck." Is all I can say.

"Oh," Kurt purrs ghosting his mouth down my neck before sucking on the skin by my collarbone. He let's go with a sexy wet sound, "We'll get to that eventually."

I moan and push my palms into his delicious denim covered ass, but he refuses to let me take control. He begins to roll his hips in a circle, grinding our cocks together. My knees begin to give out and with one final rut of the hips; I whimper, give in, and fall backwards onto the bed.

He is now on top of me and he begins to work with his ass. He'll lift it up then slide it back down in an almost cat-like fashion against my throbbing dick, and more heat begins to coil inside of me.

"Please." I choke out and I don't really know what I'm begging for, but it's definitely to go farther. "More." I move my ass up and down against the bed so my hard on makes hot and amazing connection with Kurt's.

"No." Kurt whispers with obvious desire in his voice. He then slips a hand in between us and places his palm on my bulge. "Begging will get you no where, baby."

That's it.

That's fucking it.

I grab Kurt and completely, in one swift motion, manage to flip us over on the bed so he's under me. It startles him and his blue eyes get even darker, filled with lust. But I know mine have to be darker. I want to do things with him beyond my imagination.

I bring my hands down to his jeans and begin to unbutton them. But before I do, take both of my hands and cup him through the denim. His eyes roll back in his head. Sweet, delicious, revenge.

But my minds out of control with dark, dirty thoughts and I whisper harshly in his ear as I take off his jeans without looking. "I want inside of you. I want to make you writhe and moan under me until you hurt so badly. After this, you won't be able to fucking stand in the morning because you're delicious ass aches to damn much. And that's good, baby, that's fucking amazing." I push down a little on his still jean-covered dick before pulling the fabric down. He whimpers when I stop momentarily to lick his earlobe. "Because that means you're going to have to stay in this bed with me. Don't worry; I'll take care good of you. You won't suffer," I whisper with a smirk and buck against him. "I promise."

"How the fuck are you so good at this?" I'm about to answer him but I'm flipped over with the speed of lightning. I'm surprised to again be on my back. Kurt has a predatory smirk on his face as he leans over me and plays with the fabric of my shirt. I stare in his dark eyes then begin to look lower, at his half off jeans and his cotton boxers that I'm itching to rip off of him. I moan again when I think of the delicious cock that's hidden under there.

"I want you inside me." He purrs and my vision blurs as lust makes me hazy. "I want your cock here," He takes my limp hand and puts in against his mouth. My own dick stirs at the thought. "And here." He then leads my hand against his cotton-covered ass. "Would you like that, baby?"

"Fuck yes." I breathe.

"Good." Kurt says in an evil little singsong voice before lying on top of me fully and licking my earlobe. He whispers with a deep, sexy voice, "Because I'm going to give you all that and more. Now," He sits up again on his knees and straddles me, "Let's get these damned clothes off."

I completely agree and sit up on my elbows. I am prepared to just rip my shirt off myself, but Kurt's creamy hands stop me. I stare at his hands that are now on my hips and just watch the show. He licks his lips with arousal as he puts his thumbs under the hem of my shirt. He then sticks his hands under it and gasps as he runs his hands across my flat abs. I smirk. Exercising like fuck pays off.

He finally pulls it over my head and tosses it aside. "Your gorgeous." He says as he runs his fingers across my six-pack. My skin heats up wherever he touches me and when his fingers get to the bushy hair that leads down below my pants, he let's out a short sexy laugh before leaning forward and purring "Naughty boy." Before licking his way inside my mouth.

He called me gorgeous. Never has a boy called me that. I loved hearing it coming out of his mouth. It felt so… different. But a good different, and I knew in that moment.

"I like cock." I whisper against Kurt's wet, hot mouth.

He laughs a little and smirks. He brings his hand down to my throbbing dick and cups it. "I know, baby." And it turns into a gasp as I shoot my hands up his shirt and rut it up.

"I want you naked and begging. Badly." I say with pure need.

"Be my guest." He insists and we break apart long enough for me to tear the damn thing off of his head. His milky white skin is beautiful and when I tell him so, even through all of this, he blushes and says thank you before attacking my lips.

He proceeds to kick his jeans off while pulling down my own pants, and in two wet, hot seconds, we are both only left with a two layers of cotton in between us.

"I want to see you." I whisper, and Kurt grabs my arms to make us roll over. Now with Kurt under me, I straddle him and give him a silent look. He nods.

I pull down the fabric with need and when his wet, throbbing, leaking, red cock springs out, hard and heavy, I can't help myself.

I take him in my hands immediately. He whines in pleasant surprise, and I marvel the heavy hot sexiness in my hands.

And how hopefully, after today, I will be the only one who can have it in my ass.

Without thinking, I shimmy down the naked man's toned body, and sink my mouth around his delicious cock.

He tastes gorgeous. I swirl my tongue around the head before sinking it a little deeper into my mouth.

"Blaine," Kurt whines, bucking up his hips and participating, "I think I'm going to-"

At that I take my mouth off of his dick with a slick sound of contentment. "Not yet." I command.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi,**

**I cried for two hours after Shooting Star. It was crazy emotional and deeply saddening. I'd just like to say I saw that whole Coach Beiste story line coming, but it was kind of an odd episode to place it in. Since Heather Morris is pregnant, I seriously thought that Brittany was going to die in that scene, dare I say it. That would have been awful, and her acting was extraordinary by the way. I let out a deafening scream when they were all crying in the choir room, and just… the videos. The videos are my freaking kryptonite. Like really, it's awful. **

**BUT I'M PISSED About Blaine. I. Am. So. Freaking. Pissed. The poor boy barely had any lines, just curled up in a little ball, and everybody's hugging each other, but not him. Because the one person he wanted to hug wasn't there. Kurt wasn't freaking there. And apparently they cut out Blaine's video message and here is the quote from what I read:**

**_The camera shakily turned to Blaine._**

**_"Kurt," he whispered tearfully to it. "The rings in my top drawer. It's still yours, if you want it. I love you."_**

**_His head fell into his hands as Artie moved to film Sam._**

**What. The. Fuckity. Fuck. Fuck. Why wasn't this aired? I have no freaking idea. But I wrote a one-shot on how Blaine felt about the shooting and it's called****_ Blaine's_****_view: a Shooting Star one-shot_****. Please read it. Thank you.**

**And Artie's message at the end killed me. It tied the knot. **

**_"I just want to say that I've had the best experience of my life in this room and that I love these people more than anything."_**

**-KL**

* * *

"Since when are you in charge?" Kurt asks with a smirk. He then slithers his arms around my waist and go down to my ass. He pushes his palms into it, and I grunt in satisfaction. He keeps groping and squeezing one half of my ass with clever long fingers and the other stops moving. I'm about to question this until he leans up to be right next to my ear and he breathes in it, "I'm yours. These hands are yours." And with one talented finger, he rims my hole covered by a layer of cotton while licking my ear over and over again.

I push him down on the mattress with strong force and Kurt raises one devilish eyebrow. I lay flat on top of him and start to suck hickeys on his neck. He seems distracted so I unexpectedly take his velvety cock into my grip again. He gasps. "I'll do anything to get this inside me." I pant as I stroke his dick with a strong grip.

He squeezes my ass cheeks to get my attention before taking my bottom lip in between his teeth and sucking and biting. I moan and we roll over. I whimper in protest when he bats my hand away from his cock. He releases my lip with a final lick of his hot tongue and says, "These need to come off." He then proceeds to put his thumbs on the inside of my boxers and pull them slowly down.

"BLAINE." Kurt moans as our naked cocks make juicy contact. It's so fucking sexy and I rut my hips up.

He straddles me and takes my cock in his hand and releases it. It bounces against his stomach and he leans over me predatorily and whispers against my hot, bruised lips. "I don't know what I want to do more, suck you off, or fuck you until you're screaming my name. What do you think, baby?" He proceeds to lick my lips and damn it I am so turned on by the man's tongue.

"Your wish is my command." I answer with a sly grin.

He moves his hands up and twists my nipples.

"Fuck, damn it, Kurt! You can't fucking do sexy shit like that and not expect me to cum my ass off because I'm so fucking horny!" I jerk my hips up three times while saying this and Kurt breathes out an 'oh.'

He takes his hands and from my upper torso, slides them down my body while being in a cat-like pose on top of me, his hot and oh-so-fucking-tight ass in the air. I shiver and all he has to do is whisper, "Flip your tight ass over for me, baby." And I'm on my stomach in two seconds flat.

He scoots lower and straddles around my legs and I whimper when his hot and heavy cock dangles on my leg. He shushes me quiet and takes my ass in his hands again.

What I don't expect him to do is spread the two cheeks apart. I moan in contentment and scream a loud, "Fuck, Kurt! Fuck me!"

But that's not what he does. He leans down and puts his tongue in between the two halves of my ass.

I scream loudly as he licks the inside of my ass, dipping his tongue in and out in hot satisfaction.

"You're so fucking sexy." Kurt pants between juicy wet licks and pushes of his tongue in my ass. He proceeds to add his whole mouth to it, kissing and biting while rimming me and it's fucking amazing. "You're gorgeous and your cock is so red and huge and I will want to just get on my knees and suck you off every time I see you now." I moan and he continues, "Do you like my tongue, baby?"

"Fuck. Harder."

"Not until you scream my name."

I don't do anything though, I just whine and clench my ass muscles, so he spanks my ass hard and oh god I'm so fucking turned on by it.

"Say my name."

"Fuck."  
Spank. Lick. Shove tongue deeper.

"Say it." He demands.

With one last push of his tongue I scream, "KURT!" And all my muscles clench as I ride through my orgasm.

"Kurt moves is hand to the front of me and strokes me through it.

Once it's finished, I sigh. "Damnit Kurt, don't! I don't want to get turned on again!"

He takes one of his legs and wraps it around me so it's under me as I'm lying on the bed. The other is still on top of me and he grinds himself on my outer thigh and says, "Why not, baby?" And I can feel his leaking hard on sliding up and down my skin.

I grin a silly grin and take him in my hands suddenly. He chokes on the words he's about to say and I flip him so he's on his back and I'm over him again. I slither down his body and he pants as I sink my mouth over his delicious cock.

I lick a stripe up the shaft of it and he whines and bucks into my mouth as I deep throat him.

"Blaine, I'm going to…"

He screams and I don't remove my mouth from his rapidly softening cock as I swallow is hot cum.

Once it's done, I place a kiss on the head of his now soft dick and crawl upward. He's grinning just how I was a few moments ago and I whisper to him with my forehead against his "You taste delicious." And I press my lips against his soft wet ones.

"I can say the same about you." He responds, licking his lips in contentment.

I grab tissues from the nightstand and almost get hard again when Kurt decides to take the tissue and wipe me off himself in slow, languid motions.

"I would lick you." He suggests seductively, "But I don't want you having a little problem when I'm too tired and I can't handle it."

I smirk at him and once we get cleaned up, we pull the covers up over us. He immediately curls into me, acting as the little spoon, and I wrap my arms around him, happy to just be here with him for the rest of the night.

"Good night, Mr. Anderson." Kurt teases.

I kiss him on the top of the head and say, "Good night Kurt. Sweet dreams."

"I love you." He whispers before drifting off to sleep.

"And I you." I say even though I doubt the beautiful man can hear me and I drift off into a content sleep.

* * *

I wake up the next morning slowly. I know I'm not in my own room, and it's a good thing.

The warm body that has one leg around my waist and is facing me as I have one arm around his torso is fast asleep.

His eyes are closed and he has a soft smile on his face. He's gorgeous.

_And he's all mine._

Okay, well if we're being perfectly honest, I don't know what we are. Boyfriends? Lovers? Partners? Secret Affair? I have no idea, but Kurt should decide it. He's adorably into this kind of romantic stuff and I know he will be amazing at deciding everything because he is an amazing person.

I can't resist placing the softest kiss on the tip of the adorable man's nose and a slight giggle erupts from him and he wipes it away with his hand.

"Oh, so now you don't want me to kiss you?" I whisper, grinning when he opens his eyes and they immediately brighten when he sees me.

"Of course I do!" Kurt says with such enthusiasm in the morning I chuckle a little bit.

"God, I love you." I say with no shame or hesitation.

"I love hearing that from you." Kurt says, giving me a soft kiss and not caring about breath. He shouldn't because he still smells amazing. "And I love you too."

"Kurt." I ask, running my fingers through the man's gorgeous loose bangs. "What are we going to do?"

There is a flash of panic that passes his features before he snuggles more into my bare chest and buries his head into the crook of my shoulder. "I honestly have no idea. But let's enjoy this first."

"I have a gorgeous and devastatingly handsome man to enjoy." He blushes at my compliment and I kiss his forehead slowly. "I don't know what you have to enjoy."

"The sexiest and most charming man in the world who loves me is right in front of me. That's something to enjoy."

There is a breath pause of us just enjoying the moment when Kurt whispers into my chest, "You do love me, right?"

I immediately wrap my arms tightly around the handsome man in front of me that I completely don't deserve. "Of course I love you." I say and then I sing slowly, "_I will love you until my dying day."_

Kurt giggles then sighs and whispers while running his hand up and down my bare chest, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"No!" Kurt answers scandalized, and he hits my chest and I wince in over dramatic pain. I chuckle slightly, wondering how I got so lucky. He gets quiet again and whispers, "I've had a crush on you since high school."  
My mind goes blank. "No way."

"Yeah. I mean, I was bottom of the food chain and so I didn't really expect anything to happen and when I met you I thought the stupid little school boy crush would have gone away but…" He sighs, cheeks tinted red. "No such luck."

"Well, I for one wish I wouldn't have been such a doughbag when I was that age and met you." He looks up at me and I take one of his milky pale hands. "You would have saved me a lot of time with all those girls." I press my lips to his knuckles. "You're the one. I wish I knew that sooner."

"But you're a dumbass."

"Ah, even when we are boyfriends you still manage to insult me."

Kurt tenses in my arms and I freeze when I realize what I said "I…" I can't find the words to say anymore.

Of course, being the amazing man he is, Kurt fixes the situation for me.

Kurt grabs my hand. "Blaine Anderson," He asks with a silly grin, "Will you be my poor, unlucky boyfriend?"

"Being the luckiest man alive to date you, I have to say yes, Mr. Hummel." I kiss his lips softly and whisper against them, "I've fallen hard and I don't intend on getting back up."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi,**

**A lot of really bad stuff has been going on in my life lately so I really like just writing this fan fiction so I can escape it all.**

**Please review you guys and thanks for keeping up with reading so far.**

**-KL**

* * *

"No really, Kurt." I say as we sit snuggled on the couch later that morning. "Won't Finn and Rachel be back soon?"

Kurt shakes his head. "Their really not here much, and I can understand why. I mean, the poor couple are trying to have a kid and they can't really work on it when they have a guest in the house."

I chuckle. "But that makes no sense. They just… stay in hotel rooms every once and awhile?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "They have the money, why not?"

"True." I say, as I move to lie fully down on the couch. Kurt raises and eyebrow so I reach out for him and whine, "Kurty!" And he laughs and proceeds to lie down on top of me in a little curled up ball, with his head on my chest. I wrap my arms around his skinny frame.

It's different from holding Marley. When I held her, there were awkward moments in which she would tense up and I would have to shift. Or she would begin to feel self-conscious and wrap her arms around her mid-section, which would lead to us getting into yet another argument about how she won't talk to me about her problem.

But with Kurt, it was different. As I looked down at the man, he didn't feel or look out of place in my arms. It was like he was the missing puzzle piece, and now I'm complete. He sighs with a look of contentment on his face and that's what I've always wanted. Someone to just be happy with me because, well, they're with me.

Kurt's soft beautiful gaze on me snatches me out of my thoughts. We don't have to say anything to each other; words aren't needed when I'm with him. They were never needed, even when we were just friends, and even when I was playing the part of little straight boy.

"I feel like this is a dream and any moment now, I'll wake up." I whisper, and I can see the affection for me grow in his eyes.

"I know." But I see another emotion cross his face as he buries his head back into my simple black t-shirt.

"Is… did I do something wrong?" I ask him, and he looks up. "Last night, did I…"

"No!" Kurt says reassuringly, rubbing my chest with one hand. "You were…amazing. Honestly, I wasn't expecting that from a guy who's pretended to be straight his whole life." He then lifts himself up a little bit to softly peck my lips and I grin. "You were perfect."

"Me? You were the one who did all the work." He blushes and I whisper, "I should really pay you back for that."

He smirks, "Some other time." And lays back down on my chest.

I run my fingers through Kurt's un-coiffed hair and get to thinking again when I look down at the man. "Then… why do you have that look on your face?"

"What look?" Kurt looks back up at me, and now has a sunny smile on his face that I can tell is to cover up the exact 'look.'

"I don't know a look of…" I can't seem to quite pin point it, so I take his chin in between two fingers. He giggles and I smile but I don't hide the seriousness and worry in my voice when I say, "Hesitation."

Kurt let's out a silent 'oh' and his face falls. I give him a questioning look and he confesses quietly, "Marley." I raise my eyebrows. What does Marley have to do with how much I love this man? "When you were with her…"

"I was a complete dumbass of a boyfriend?" I finish for him when it hits me. Of course he would be worried about it. Him of all people knows best that I didn't treat Marley the best throughout our relationship. I sometimes just even plain ignored the girl.

He's silent and looks down, almost ashamed that he accused me that I would treat him like crap. "Hey," I say to get his attention, grabbing his hand. The big blue eyes that he has look up at me, and I can't help it when my lips curl up slightly. But I let them fall into a serious line, knowing I had to tell Kurt this. "You of all people know that I wasn't the best to Marley. I forgot about her, and I totally didn't deserve her." He opens his mouth to say something, but I squeeze his hand and he shuts it again. "But you're not Marley." Kurt looks up at this. "Marley wasn't…she didn't and doesn't mean as much to me as you do." The smile that graces his face could bring the sun out on a rainy day. "I promise, I will do anything and everything to keep you. I will treat you like a prince, a king if I must."

Kurt let's out a laugh and says, "As long as you're my peasant."

"I'm you're slave." I counter with utter dedication.

Kurt has a playful glint in his eyes, "Tonight, I want to hear you say that again."

"You're wish is my command." I say with a low growl, and thoughts of last night wiz through my head as I buck my hips up.

Kurt just let's out a nervous laugh and says, "But seriously. You're my prince, too."

It takes me a moment to calm down. Obviously Kurt didn't want to go back to that right now. "Then we shall live in a shining castle!" I proclaim in a prince-like deep voice.

He giggles again and says, "Ah, and we shall have our own private Starbucks!"

I lunge forward and he lets out a surprised 'AH!' as I tickle him endlessly on the couch. I'm now over him and he won't stop squirming as I move my hands across his torso. His face is red and I let out a triumphant laugh.

"Blaine!" He calls out breathlessly. "Blaine, stop! Please!"

"Never!" I say with an evil laugh and I lean down to kiss his neck and move up to under his arms with my ticklish fingers.

"You said that my wish was you're command!" He manages to wheeze.

"Shit, I did say that, didn't I?" And with one final kiss on his cheek, I move off of his sprawled out form.

He lies there panting for a few moments and I shake the dirty thoughts out of my head. Bad, Blaine. The pretty person doesn't want that right now.

"Blaine." He finally says in a clear voice as he sits up next to me. I immediately wrap my arm around him possessively and he leans his head on my shoulder. He's mine, and I'm proud of that, so no one's going to take him from me. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, because there is so many things we haven't decided yet that I've lost count.

"This is totally you're choice, okay? And I don't know how you feel about dating some guy-"

" You're not just some guy and I love you and am proud to be dating you." I immediately interject and it makes him smile.

"I know. But… do you want to tell everyone we're dating?"

"I don't see why not." I answer defensively. I want the whole world to know that I love this beautifully perfect man, what's so wrong about that?

"I know what you're thinking, Blaine and I want everyone to know, too." He moves his head a little bit too kiss my cheek. "But you're no ordinary guy. You're Blaine Anderson, Hollywood hunk and every teen girl's dream date."

I know what he's saying now. And I know he doesn't want to deal with all of that. "Well maybe I don't want to be Blaine Anderson anymore." I pout like a little child.

"I know, sweetie." He says, wrapping his arms around my torso and the pet name sends shivers down my spine that I'm a hundred percent sure he can feel. "But you're too big a deal in this world it's just… too much."

_Too much._

It echoes through my head and it frightens me to no end.

I swallow. "You don't want to be with me?" I whisper quietly.

"No! Of course I do!" Kurt says, washing away my fears. "I love you. You're mine. And now that I have you, I don't want to let you go." I smile and kiss his forehead and he continues, "But, let's wait awhile and just, not tell…anyone. Not even our friends. They're still getting over the whole baby scare thing."

I nod in agreement and tighten my arm around him. I whisper, "It'll be our little secret."

He sighs in agreement. "Yeah. And now that you have your arm around me, I feel you shouldn't be holding me because I'm in desperate need of a shower."

"So am I." I raise my eyebrows suggestively.

"Well that will get us nowhere." Kurt says sternly. "But…" And I can see him thinking it over.

Without warning, I pick him up bridal style and he squeaks. "C'mon," I say, heading towards the bathroom. "I need to repay you."

His laugh turns into a moan as I begin to suck on his neck.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi,**

**Thanks everyone for your support and reviews. They mean a lot to me. And now all I have to do is wait for Episode 21…**

**-KL**

* * *

I float on a cloud to set the next day.

Everyone looks at me oddly as I flash them a big smile or grant them a high five or fist bump. People cast nervous glances back and forth, and I'm pretty sure they're wondering if I'm high. I'm not usually this cheery. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever been.

"Hey Blaine." Quinn laughs with confusion, bumping the fist I hold out for her. "Are you alright?"

I want to scream to her '_Alright? I'm in love!' _But instead I just nod, kiss her on the cheek, and practically skip away. I can almost feel her confusion staring a hole into my back.

I see something out of the corner of my eye as I make it to the less populated part of set.

"Hi." I turn to see a small girl granting me a wave and I walk closer to her to greet her with my enthusiasm. When I reach her, I can see her cheeks are tinted slightly red and she directs a hand towards me. "Uh, I'm uh…" She clears her throat and tries again, still with her hand outstretched. "I'm Tina. Tina Cohen Chang; I'm uh… new to the set."

"Oh, hey!" I say, her quiet obvious nervousness not faltering the grin I've had on my face all morning. She almost jumps at my peppiness, and I take her hand with warmth and say "I'm Blaine Anderson."

"Yeah, yeah I know." The pretty Asian says giggling and I am surprised I finally got the chance to actually finish introducing myself.

"So what are you doing around here?" I ask, practically bouncing up and down. How much energy came with falling in love? I release her hand, and she almost looks saddened by it. "Set? Acting? Dancing? We need dancers." I nod like an eager puppy.

"Uh, acting. Just an extra for awhile." She says.

"Well that's awesome! See, I'm having a little trouble with my voice lately. I'm singing off key a little bit…"

"I highly doubt that." She says with a confidence I hadn't heard in her voice before. I blush a little bit at the compliment.

"Well, thank you. You know, I love acting, but after a little while on set, you'll get that music is my thing. I'm constantly banging on a piano or strumming a guitar, or just randomly rapping."

"Now I know what all those school girls are saying." She nods and laughs. "You are quite adorable."

"Yeah, it comes with the flab." I say smacking my stomach and she giggles and swats away my arm.

"No seriously, you're even more gorgeous in person."

I stand there with my mouth open, stunned at how directly the comment was given. "Well, uh… thank you."

She's about to answer, but a hand grabs my arm and drags me backward. I laugh, because Sam would do that.

"Nice meeting you!" I call out waving.

We are behind the trailer I was standing in front of moments ago and I turn around laughing breathlessly.

"Sam, I was just-"

But my eyes fall on my boyfriend, and I immediately fall silent, and just stare at the man I can't stop thinking about.

I want to touch him, to hold him, but we have rules, and it sucks. I remember how our bodies were wrapped around each other's only about twelve hours ago. He was so close, and now he feels like he's too far.

"What?" I ask with a little laugh, not really knowing how to act around him since we were so intimate such a short while ago. Kurt whacks my arm.

"She was totally hitting on you!" He bursts, annoyed.

"What?" I think of Tina's conversation with me. "No!"

"Uh, yeah! Blaine, you get that stuff all the time, you would think that you would know by now how people act when they want to get in you're pants!" I let out a snort. "She was licking her lips when she was looking at you Blaine, _licking_."

I look around, and then remember that we are in between two trailers and it is vacant at this time of day.

"And, and… you're just acting like you're adorable little self except on steroids and it's crazy! Of course she's falling for you!" He smacks by bicep again, except this time leaves his palm there. He looks down, distracted for a second, and I too look down, admiring his soft hands on my skin.

"Are… are you jealous?" I ask incredulously, because I never expected that to happen. He doesn't say anything, and just stares at my arm, and I'm pretty sure is grip tightens almost possessively.

"Baby," I say, and he takes his hand off my now hot skin. I then move my hands up to Kurt's toned arms and run them up and down the muscles. He is wearing a simple wife beater today because it's so hot. It's not the most fashionable thing, but I know he brought emergency back up clothes if anyone besides the crew dared to see him without being up to style. I stare into his eyes and laugh a little bit. "I'm gay." Kurt just nods and looks down, and it makes me laugh a little more. I bend my knees a little bit so I can see his face and chuckle. "What? Do you not believe me?"

Kurt sighs. "Yeah, yeah I do. It's just if you're bi or…"

I lean in closer. "I like men. Boys. Chicos. I know for a fact that I am fully gay and some extra isn't going to change that." I think for a moment. "Did anyone ask you why I was acting so weird today?"

"Well…" Kurt says, thinking it over. "Rachel did say you looked as high as a kite."

I laugh. "Yeah. Well it's because of you." His eyes sparkle a little bit at this. "I love you. I love everything about you. You're hair, you're smile, you're eyes. It's all… you. And you know that Will guy was right about one thing."

"What's that?" Kurt whispers and I lean a little closer.

"You are perfect."

"No I'm-"

"You're perfect _to me._" I whisper and I close the gap, connecting my lips with Kurt's soft pink ones.

Kurt whimpers and I take my arms and wrap them around his waist to pull him in and he takes his arms and wraps them around my neck. Our lips are still attached, keeping a steady rhythm.

He bites my lip teasingly and pulls back. I whine in protest, and he just laughs and sighs. We lean our foreheads against each other's and he whispers, "Your mine."

"I'm yours." I whisper back with no hesitation. I stare into his eyes, and I fall in love with him a little bit more.

"But I'm yours too, you know."

"Yeah." I say in agreement. "Your mine."

He smiles with a playful glint in his eye and moves down to suck on my neck. At first it's gentle, but then I'm sure it's going to leave a mark. "Kurt." I moan and we spin a little bit so he pushes me up against one of the trailers. I get a rush of adrenaline and I feel alive.

He begins to move his hands up and down my body, feeling and touching everywhere, how I've wanted it to be since I last saw him. While still attacking my neck, he puts his hands behind me and squeezes my ass, making me squeak in surprise. "Kurt." I say again firmly, because I can't get too caught up in this.

But he still kisses my neck and touches my ass, and holy crap does it feel good, but he doesn't get the memo. "K- Kurt." It came out like a whimper and he grins as he licks to soothe a mark he just created on my neck and I moan.

No, Blaine. You can't.

"Stop."

This makes Kurt immediately freeze, and I close my eyes, not wanting to see the lust in his eyes that would send me right back into a trance. But instead, when my eyes close, the warm body that was against me moments ago disappears. I feel lost without it, and I open my eyes again.

Kurt is leaning against the other trailer, breathing hard. His eyes turn back to their usual color, and even though I want them to so badly turn dark again, that is not in my control. "I'm sorry." He breathes and I immediately come towards him.

"No, no, no Kurt. I wanted it to happen." I say, taking his hand.

He looks up and I can see the pain in his eyes. I know what he's thinking.

That Chandler kid; He forced things on Kurt, and it made him feel cheap and stupid. Kurt suffered from Chandler, as I suffered with Sebastian, but in a much more personal way. He never shared specifics, but I can tell that the boy must have pressured Kurt into a lot of stuff.

And now that's whom Kurt thinks he's turned into. Chandler. Because I am pretty sure that Kurt told Chandler to stop many times and he didn't. He didn't want to, and who would? Kurt's gorgeous, yeah, but he deserves so much better then that. And the only reason Kurt wanted that was because he knows now that I love him as he loves me.

"Did you?" Kurt whispers, and it scares me when he snatches his soft milky hand from my grasp.

I then full on throw myself at him in a hug. He is tense, and I wrap my arms around his waste, but his don't come up to my neck. They just hang loosely; limp when Kurt is in deep thought.

"Of course I did. I love you." Kurt relaxes a little bit in my arms after this, but I can still feel the tension in his back. "And I want that more than anything right now." He still stays the same, but I feel like he starts listening to me more after that. "But… we can't."

"I know." Kurt finally says looking up a little bit to look and see if anyone is watching. No one is, but I know for a fact that I am _loud._ It would definitely draw attention. And I know Kurt loves that, but I blush when I just think that Kurt _knows _that.

He finally melts all the way into my arms and I kiss his forehead as he snuggles into my neck.

"Sweetie, look you made the rules. You told me we couldn't." I can feel him nod, because it's true. I wanted to tell everyone, and even though I do think it is a risky and bad idea, I still would do it for him.

I hook my chin onto his shoulder. I love this man more then I have ever loved anything. Him being in my arms is a dream beyond my comprehension. If you ever asked me if I thought this was my life, I would say no. It would be heaven. Yet here I am, on the set of my show, singing, acting, and all along it, having my best friend and the love of my life at my side.

I smack myself internally. _The love of your life? C'mon Blaine._ I honestly have no idea how long Kurt wants to be with me, but I'll hold him in my arms as long as I can.

I know I should be getting back to set. I think about those rules that he made and how badly I would test Kurt just to change them. I think everyone would be happy that I'm with him. But then again, they have so much else that's going on. Maybe Kurt's right. I know he's right. But I just… don't want to admit it.

Still, I kiss his forehead and whisper, "But maybe you could change those rules." before parting and going back to a long day at set.

I didn't want to leave him, and it sucks when I feel his gaze on me as I turn the corner.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry,**

**Long delay was unnecessary, but sadly, school is. It's the most retarded thing in the world. I think I'll write two chapters tonight if I have the time. Also, I want to right another Klaine fan fiction. Would anybody read?**

**-KL**

* * *

"Hey, dude."

I'm outside of the auditorium, walking down the hall to get a drink after dancing this huge ass number. It sucks, and the whole time Tina is laughing and giggling at me while I mess up a move or do something stupid just to make everybody stop being so uptight and business like. It works, of course, and I grin a little broader as everyone joins in on the dumb jokes I pull. But even when I was being serious, Tina was always looking at me, a look of interest and almost… adoration on her face. It was weird, and I smiled politely as I proceeded in the hard mixture of moves. Every so often, when I saw her gawking at a spin I did, I would laugh. I guess Kurt had a point the other day. But then again, every girl in the room started staring at me as I walked through the door. Santana informed me it was because of my well-fitted Under Armor that showed off my 'surprisingly not disgusting flab I call a six-pack.' I grinned at that. I don't really find myself extremely attractive, but woman pretty much inform me of it everyday. I usually don't get a big head about it, but lately I can't help it. Kurt makes me feel attractive.

The hand that rests on my shoulder stops me. I just stand there, breathing hard, now knowing whom it is.

"Don't touch me." I say and I wriggle my shoulder from the other man's grasp. I continue to walk but he is not giving up that easily.

"Look man, when are we going to talk about this?" I hear Jake's voice a couple feet behind me.

"Don't know, don't care." I say, continuing down the long hallway. Two other hallways branch off from it, and I hope to lose him, though I doubt it's possible. It's a hallway, not a maze.

"Well you would care if you care about Marley!"

I stop again. Who the hell did he think he was? I turn around to face him. He is standing a couple yards away from me, yet his face shows no sign of emotion at the fire that I'm sure is blazing in my eyes. I take a step forward. "I do care. I've always cared. But you know what else I care about?"

He raises his chin in the silent question of 'What.'

"I care about you not messing shit up." I take another step forward. "Marley deserves so much better then you. You are a player. You bring a different girl home every night. Even when you were dating Kitty, it wasn't like you were anything less then a guy who wanted to bang whoever he found attractive."

Jake doesn't flinch, but I can see he is slightly offended. "I will change for her."

"You better." I snap, taking another step towards the man. "You fucking better. Because if that beautiful baby is born, and you go run," I take another stride, coming face to face with him. He is a little bit taller then me, but I hold dominance and he knows it. "You go fucking running out the damn door, don't even think any fucking one of us will be merciful when you come crawling back. Or you start… just bringing girls home, going out partying when you are supposed to be taking care of a child… don't depend on us." My voice has been eerily quite this whole time, so I scream, "Don't! Because if you let go of Marley, you let go of all of us. And you will be living in some fucking box on the side of the rode with some bitch you found at a bar."

My words were harsh, and I feel so bad for saying them, even though it felt so good. I'm still breathing hard and I clench my jaw as Jake just stares back at me.

"You know," Jake finally says, "I know what your problem is." I raise an eyebrow. "Yes, you have every right to be mad. But I know the only reason you are this worked up is because you thought that my life would be yours." I stare at him in confusion. What? He whispers, "You don't care about Marley. You never did. You're just mad because you thought that you were going to be the Number 1 Dad, but in reality, your kid belongs to me."

I punch him. Hard. He doesn't even flinch, but he clenches his jaw and pushes me backwards. I come towards him and push him again.

We stare at each other for a couple seconds before he jumps and pushes me on the floor.

He is sprawled on top of me and he gives me three good punches to my left cheek and I can feel the harsh pain and taste the blood on my lip.

I yell 'Fucking bastard!' and flip us over so I'm on top of him. He yells 'Damn you!' as his head makes hard impact with the floor. I hit his eye and I can tell it will leave a mark. He manages to roll us again until we hear an "Oh my god!" from someone who just stepped into the hall.

Jake is slightly distracted for a second so I start to flip us over, not caring about the crowd. He catches me by the arm and elbows me in the face. I let out a grunt of pain as my vision tilts a little bit and the rest is a blur of sudden punches and impacts as we roll around on the floor cussing and insulting each other.

Suddenly, someone's holding back the two arms I am about to use to tackle Jake again. He too, is held back and we are both dragged to our feet, Sam and Mike grabbing me and Puck and Finn grabbing Jake. We struggle to break free. I want to kick his ass.

"Guys stop it, don't be dumbasses!" Finn yells through the dozens of other people gathering around screaming 'Stop, this is stupid!'

I look around at the horrified faces, still fuming. I stop scanning when my eyes land on Marley, crying. She looks crumpled, defeated in a way. Like she lost her trust in both of us. Jake looks at her with a saddened expression before turning back to me with blazing eyes.

"See what you did?" He screams, still struggling against Finn and Puck breathlessly. "It's all your fucking fault! Face the facts, Anderson! Marley and I will raise the baby, love him or her." This makes me struggle more, and Sam's strong arms grip me tightly. "And you know where you'll be? Fucking here! All fucking alone!" _I have Kurt_ I think, trying to calm myself down. But it doesn't calm me at all, because I don't know where he is or if he's at work or watching this scene play out. It makes me frustrated. "And then you'll see who's the real loser when you're the one banging a different bitch every night!"

The comment left him getting painfully jolted by Finn and a harsh 'Just shut the fuck up!'

Everyone's waiting for my reaction, and I give up.

I hang my head in defeat, because I have a sense that Jake is right. And as the ugly bastard gets dragged away I yell, "I thought you were my brother!" My voice cracks and he turns just enough to look at me. "I thought you cared!" Before I drop to my knees in exhaustion and pain as the realization that my face is bruised and bleeding comes to me. I just slump there, but Sam and Mike don't let go of me.

I feel a soft hand on my bicep and someone quietly whispers, "I've got him."

I droop my head more, ashamed. Kurt probably hated me now. I'm nothing. Just some guy who can play a few chords on a guitar and sway back and forth. Now what am I to him? Some retard with anger issues over his ex-girlfriend, even though he claims he's gay?

"Kurt are you sure?" Sam asks with some caution in his voice. He had seen me get in a couple bar fights, and he knows that I lash out when someone tries to take care of me. I'm very self-sufficient.

But I need Kurt.

I need him.

"I'm practically a trained nurse, Sam." Kurt states. I wish, so badly though, that he could say what he wanted to say. I know that's not the only reason he wants to take care of me. At least I don't think it's the only reason.

Sam nods, and Mike and him release me. I crumple on the floor, and Kurt wraps his arm around me, and surprisingly very easily, starts to lift me up. But I'm kind of content on the ground, so Kurt whispers, "Please, Blaine. Let me help you." And the desperation in his voice, almost like he thought that I didn't want him to touch me, got me some strength so I could lift myself up. The pain in my limbs was excruciating, and I grunt deeply.

Kurt inspects my face for a second and sighs. Obviously it isn't good. He wraps his arm around me and the crowd that I forgot even formed parts so Kurt can lead me down the hall.

* * *

Kurt comes back into the lounge, my little hideout, with a rag and some bandages. His face is etched with a look of deep worry and something else I can't really pinpoint. It makes me scared; I want to be over the whole Marley and baby thing. I really do, so then everyone could know Kurt and I love each other and Kurt can be proud of me. Because right now, I don't think he is. On top of that, I just told Jake that I cared about Marley. Which is true, I do, but Kurt may have registered 'care' as 'love.' I'm pretty sure at least half of the people watching the fight did.

Kurt sits down on the stool next to the piano, and I sit on top of it. He smiles slightly at me. I have a black eye, a busted lip, and there is a red bump on my forehead that's swelling and making my mind scream.

"There's nothing to smile about." I say, staring at Kurt's beauty. He's all that and I'm all…this. A former shell of Blaine Anderson. "I'm a wimp and got the shit beat out of me. I look disgusting."

And it was true. Jake, from my perspective, looked like he only came out with a black eye after all that, and I'm pretty sure that even if he did have all the crap I have wrong with my face, he could probably shake it off.

"You look gorgeous." Kurt says, countering me. He leans up to place a soft kiss on my forehead. "Like always." He whispers.

"I like when you call me that." I hum happily. Every time he calls me gorgeous, it's like my heart heals a little bit knowing that somebody loves me and thinks I'm worth loving.

"Good. Because it's the truth and you'll be hearing it a lot more often." He smiles, and our faces are inches apart. How unfair is this?

"God, I want to kiss you." I whisper and Kurt looks at me with passion.

"I want to kiss you too." He places his soft hand on my arm. "But you need to get cleaned up." I almost whine in protest when he backs up to get the supplies and I lose the sensation of him so close to me. It's only been a few days. How could this have happened? How can I be so attached?

He turns back to me with a wet cloth and immediately comes close again, but not as close as last time. He takes my chin in his left hand to keep my head in place.

He runs his thumb quickly over the healed and not busted part of my bottom lip. My heart stops with just that one touch.

Then he shakes his head, almost like waking himself up out of a trance and lifts the hand holding the cloth to my bruised forehead. I wince because it's freezing when it makes contact with my skin, but he keeps it on there. "I know it's cold, but it helps and it's softer then an ice pack." He explains, but it really doesn't matter. If Kurt hit me on the head with a hammer I wouldn't care.

"It's fine. Like you said to Sam, I imagine that you're the expert here." I respond and he starts to dab the cloth gently against my skin.

He smiles softly, "That wasn't my only reason." I quirk an eyebrow, "Oh?" I ask. I was right. Score one for actually guessing something right in life, Blaine.

Kurt smiles a little more. "I wanted to say that the man I love has just done the bravest thing on earth and faced his fear."

"I'm not afraid of Jake." I respond quickly. He does think I'm a wimp. Great.

"No gorgeous, not Jake." He laughs when my eyes light up. He said it again. "The fear of talking about the situation. I'm the only one you've ever talked to about that and it's good to get you're feelings out to him. Even if the guy is a dick."

I snort, but then my voice gets quite. "So you don't think I'm some stupid wimpy dick head that can't fight?"

Kurt shakes his head and takes my hand while still dabbing my face with the cloth with the other. "You're not _a _stupid wimpy dick. You're _my _stupid wimpy dick."

"Love you, too." I respond sarcastically and Kurt laughs and squeezes my hand.

"Ah, but I do love you and that's my weakness." Kurt and I stare at each other for a few moments, lost in just being together. "Anyway, I wanted to say that whole thing but…" He drops his gaze. "I couldn't. We can't."

"That, my love," And I could die happy in this moment after I see the look on Kurt's face when I said that, "is completely up to you."

"No." He firmly shakes his head. "I want to, Blaine-"

"And I do, too." I say, cutting him off. "And yes, you have a valid point on why we shouldn't, but that doesn't mean we can't."

Kurt just looks at me and then looks down at my lips. He wants to kiss me. Life is good. "You're lip looks pretty busted." He says. Oh shit, he was just worried about the grossness of my lips, not actually touching them. "Here." He hands me some packaged square thing. "Read the directions. It will tell you how to clean that thing up." He gives me two more things and explains what I should do for my eye and head. I've looked sad since I found out he didn't really want to kiss me. "In the mean time," He says and he leans in to kiss my cheek. He pulls back. "Don't get hurt anymore. More importantly, don't bust your lip again. It sucks." And he pouts. I laugh and lean in to try anyway, but he leans back. "I love you, but that's just gross." I end up just putting my forehead on his shoulder and he gathers me up in his arms. He's standing and I'm sitting, and I enjoy being so close to him and being completely surrounded by Kurt. "I've got to go." He whispers in my ear after a while. "Work is calling and I still need to figure out an audition song for this whole thing." I reluctantly release him. "Bye." I whisper a quite goodbye and I stare after the man I love as he walks out of the room.

How am I so obsessed with him already?


	26. Chapter 26

**So,**

**PLEASE LISTEN UP IF YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS FAN FIC! **

**Thank you. Now that I have your attention, I want to write another fanfic, Klaine of course, but I need to know who would read it and I am about to present you with my idea. Please read then comment if you would enjoy this idea:**

**_Blaine met this guy. He kind of just came out of… nowhere. It was weird yet the man was so beautiful Blaine didn't have the willpower to be suspicious. But there is something weird about this Kurt. He seems to know a lot about Bland it's kind of cute and a little… creepy. Despite it, Blaine thinks he's falling in love. But then Kurt tells him. Everything. And Blaine finds that Kurt is not only the man he deeply cares for, but also his biggest fan._**

** Okay so it is one of those future fics. I mean it takes place in the present, but it has a ton to do with the future. Please comment if you would read.**

**Thanks,**

**-KL**

* * *

The next day I run into Will.

Oh, the pain.

And I'm not talking about the bruises. Over the past few days, Will has still been trying to find some way to make Kurt forgive him, but it obviously hasn't been working much. After a brief suspicion from Rachel if they were dating, Kurt had to tell him to stop. He said it was getting on his nerves and it was super annoying. I backed him up, saying that Will not doing his job is putting us all behind, and in my mind I added _'and the beautiful man is mine, okay? Go find another one, though I doubt he will be as amazing as Kurt.'_ Kurt blushed when I said the work thing, because it sounded really possessive for a guy who just wanted a tech person to mind his or her own business. It makes me wonder if Will saw right through it.

"Ouch. Got a little drunk last night?" He jokes. Everyone knows what happened. It's just that no one knows how I feel about the whole thing, if I shook it off or took it to heart. And they have a right to think the first thing because I normally just laugh stuff off. Not this time.

"No." I say seriously and Will raises his hands in a backing off gesture.

"Whoa, man. What's your problem with me anyway? I hope I haven't done anything to offend you." His polite tone itches at me. Offend me? Back off the man I love, goddamn it!

"I'm sorry if I've come off that way." I say, plastering a fake smile on my face. "It's just that you seem to occupy more of your time with flirting then working."

He grants me a small smile. "Yeah, well, Kurt's one of a kind. You don't come around a person like him everyday."

"I know that." I say, and I can't stand this guy right now. It's killing me.

"Well, you seem quite close to him. I mean Kurt is special to everyone around here. But you are… very… almost possessive of him."

"Yes, well, I just want to protect Kurt from people who might hurt him." He just stares, so I continue, "I know what happened."

"Of course you do. You walked in on us. You made him leave." Will responds with harshness in his voice. "He would of stayed. He enjoyed it."

"You forced him." I spit back. "Who enjoys being forced to do something? He didn't. And he still wouldn't." Will opens his mouth, but I keep going. "He can't trust you. He's scared and you've made him feel that way. Do you not feel guilty?"

"Look Blaine," Will says smirking. "Pushing for something you know someone wants is not forcing anything."

"Kurt wants a relationship, not a fucking."

"Yeah well, he doesn't want one with you."

I stop. My whole body function just freezes. Does he know I'm gay? Is he taking a lucky guess? I want to tell him how Kurt loves me, and how he wants me, how he chose me. I'm on the brink of saying it no matter what the consequence until he says:

"You guys shouldn't be in a relationship. You're good friends Blaine, and I don't blame him for liking spending time with you. It's just that… I don't think Kurt should be around you. You got a girl pregnant. You're constantly on edge with stress. It's not a good thing this… friendship that you guys have. It needs to stop."  
OK.

Mini heart attack can now ease.

He's just talking about us being friends.

"Kurt wants to be my friend." Is all I say.

"Yeah, well he informed me the other day that the reason he doesn't want me is because he has feelings for another guy. You're just pretty much keeping Kurt beside you as a shoulder to cry on when he'd rather be hanging out with that guy."

I nod but I'm smiling in my head.

_I am that guy._

"Don't pretend like you know him." I say, because he is really getting on my nerves, pretending to know what Kurt wants.

"I'm gay, Blaine. There are things you don't and never will understand about Kurt."

Grr. "I understand plenty and he understands me."

"Yes. He understands that all you do is whine about your terrible, unfortunate life when he has had it awful the past year." How did he know that? "He understands that you're a selfish dick." He finishes this with a breath, like he's wanted to get it out for a long time. I take a step forward, rage bubbling inside of me.

"Watch it, Anderson. You've already punched the director's kid. Your job will be on the line if you hit one of the main crewmen."

I just stare, because he is right. He smirks and turns to stalk off.

Director.

Oh shit, he just made me fifteen minutes late. Shue wants me in his office.

* * *

"Look I'm stupid and I'm sorry-" I start as I walk through Shue's open office door, but Will holds a hand up.

"Stop, Blaine." His eyes look tired. He's having a grandchild. Obviously that's big news.

And it's why I've been avoiding him like I've been avoiding Marley. I heard from Kitty that he was pissed at first and that Jake was in some deep shit for two days. That almost made me happy. Then he got upset and locked himself in his office for a long time. He thought Jake was better then that. We all did.

All the while, everyone took pity on Marley. The poor girl didn't have any sense of direction, plus almost lost the baby by falling. She is still a mess, but not as bad as before. People are starting to congratulate her anyway, and I've seen the smile that comes to her face. She is ashamed of what she did and how she hurt me and lost many people's trust. But I know Marley always wanted kids. The look on her face when we passed a husband and wife with little toddlers clinging to their legs was indescribable. I just… chose to ignore it. It's not what I did or do want. So even though she's ashamed, her pride still is evident when she talks of being a mother. It's what she's always wanted to be.

Anyway, Shue, at last, became happy. He chose to support Marley and Jake, despite their 'poor choices.' He explained to everyone, even me, that it wasn't what everyone was expecting, but it's still a baby. A baby is a human being, and purposefully wanted or not, it should stay with whoever is responsible for him or her. He said words that I didn't expect to hear out of his mouth:

* * *

_"No one deserves to be neglected. The beautiful baby that will come will not know of the complications that came before his or her birth. Marley and Jake wanted a baby, and it came. That is the story we will put in the young child's head until it grows older or maybe, it will never have to know at all."_

_He stared at me and I nodded solemnly. I would always have a special place in my heart for the child that is to come. I glanced at Kurt, who gave me a meaningful look._

_"What about… magazines and stuff?" Sam asked, confused. They had all reported it, and the reasoning was good for how slow Sam usually is. We never thought about that._

_"I doubt the kid will want to put his time in reading old magazines. Maybe when he or she is older, which is exactly why we would wait to tell them anyway. Public outings will not be unfamiliar to the child, but we just have to keep quite._

_Marley was staring at me the whole time and I dared to look in her eyes. They were full of guilt._

* * *

"Blaine," Shue says, knocking me out of my trance, "I called you in here to say something."

I stand there; ready to hear that I'm fired for punching his son. What was I thinking anyway? We are all close, but that doesn't mean Shue can't fire me.

He rounds his desk to stand in front of me and unexpectedly pulls me into a hug. I confusingly hug back. Not what I was thinking at all. When he leaned forward, I thought he was going to punch me.

He pulls back and stares into my eyes. "I'm sorry." He says, "This… I can't even imagine how hard everything is for you right now. It must suck, everyone telling you to cover it up and fake a smile. You are constantly stressed but I can only tell that because I am like your second father."

His words calm me. When Jackass Will said I was stressed, it made me angry. But when Shue said it, it made me feel welcomed and cared for because he knew me well enough to confront me about it. What would I do without him?

"Anyway, contrary to what you're probably thinking, I'm not firing you anytime soon." I breathe a sigh of relief. "You're the star of the show. That would be a retarded move." I laugh lightly with him. "Punching Jake was just a way of getting your anger out. Now he is my son, but… he doesn't choose his words very wisely so I doubt he is innocent in that whole thing." I nod in agreement. "And I also wanted to talk to you about… talking to someone." I raise an eyebrow. "You keep everything so bottled up. That's what gets you so angry and on edge all the time."

"You think I need a therapist?" I ask. Of all people, I think Marley should go to one. I'm not being sarcastic. I want her to get help.

"Well… I don't think it has to come to that." Shue responds. "But you know that the auditions are coming up for that new role." I nod. The one Kurt is trying out for. "And as you well know, Kurt's on the list of people I expect high-performance from. So, I was thinking since you are already on the show, you could give him a few…tips."

"So, what, be like his mentor or something? Trust me, I've heard Kurt sing, I don't think he needs any help." I respond, thinking of my gorgeous boyfriend.

"I haven't heard him sing but yes, I've heard Kurt is extraordinary. But he may be a bit rusty and out of practice. I was figuring you could help him. It may keep your mind off of things. It was just a suggestion." Shue adds at the end quickly, almost like he's thinking I would protest.

Protest? An excuse to spend more time with Kurt? I am practically jumping up and down with joy in my head. But then I think of work. It always takes away the precious time I get to spend with the man, and even when we weren't dating, I cherished those few hours a day we would just talk and laugh. "But… the show and time…"

"No need to worry!" Shue says, smiling. "I'll cut down your set time. Make you shoot fewer scenes each day. Then you and Kurt can spend more time together and rehearse. Is that all right?"

All right? That's heaven! "That's fine. I would be happy to help Kurt." I say with a polite smile, even though my mind is filled with… thoughts of Kurt. Rehearse we shall.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi,**

**So it's the 27****th**** chapter and Dianna Agron is turning 27 today! Thank you to all the gleeks who are keeping up with me and my writing even through the several mistakes I have made. It's my first fan fic and I'm actually surprised I got this far. So yea, thank you. And we only have two more days!**

**-KL**

* * *

I walk down the hallway of the apartment building whistling the next day. There is a bounce in my step, and my heart is pounding. I haven't seen Kurt since the day of the fight, and I can't wait to hold him in my arms. My bruises are still there, but my lip has healed quite quickly. Hopefully that means Kurt has no excuses.

I knock on the door and my heart impossibly beats faster as I hear footsteps. The door swings open and there stands my Kurt, gorgeous as ever in a striped blue and white shirt with white skinny jeans. His eyes light up when he sees me and it's the best feeling in the world.

"Hi." I say, and I lean forward with my lips parted slightly.

"Hey." Kurt says, leaning back from me. I stand normally again and give Kurt a look, but he turns around and yells, "Hey guys, Blaine is here!"

"Damnit." I whisper under my breath. When Kurt turns around with an apologetic look I whisper, "I was really looking forward to just being with you."

"I'm sorry, me too." Kurt whispers back, with a slight frown.

I take his chin in between two of my fingers. "At least it's time with you. That's all that matters."

Kurt begins to lean forward and close his eyes, but I walk briskly past him in the doorway yelling, "Anyone home?"

Kurt turns and smacks my ass "Fucking tease." He mutters in my ear as he walks past me into the kitchen.

I laugh and head after him, rubbing my butt. "Oh yeah, I'm the tease. You smacked me in the ass! You expect me not to get turn-"

"Sshh!" He shushes me with a harsh whisper, turning from the sink with a dishtowel and smacking my arm playfully with it. "Finn and Rachel are here!"

"Blaine, dude!" I hear Finn and I turn around to see him coming from his room.

"Finn!" I yell excitedly back and we meet in the middle of the kitchen to crash into a bear hug with each other. We then proceed to back up and grin dopily at each other.

"Man, long time since you came to visit!" That's only because you're never here, I think. "You want a beer?"

"Is my faced bruised?" I answer back with a smirk and he barks out a laugh before heading over to the fridge.

I turn to see Kurt shaking his head. "Typical men."

"Kurt it's not our fault you're not the idea o a 'typical man.' You like margaritas, we like beer. End of story." Finn answers, tossing me a bottle.

Kurt laughs. "All have you know, I enjoy beer." We both give him a look. "If I'm desperate to get drunk." We laugh. "And typical guys can drink margaritas. And it's not that that creeps me out, it's the whole man hug thing."

Finn and I exchange a glance before we set our beers on the table and open our arms wide, walking towards Kurt.

"No! Stay away from me I'm doing the dishes!" Kurt squeaks as we trap him in a corner.

We pounce on him in a blur of soapy bubbles pouring from the sink beside us and arms and legs tangling each other. We crash to the floor in a pile of giggles as I scream 'Dog pile!'

Just as we manage to be fully stacked on top of each other, Kurt on the bottom, me in the middle, and Finn on top, (not a good plan) Rachel walks into the room.

She rolls her eyes at us, and brushes off her blue sparkly dress before clicking in her heels over to us. Rachel looks gorgeous, probably ready for an interview, and She stops in front of the pile, puts a hand on her hip, before squealing 'Wee!' and jumping on top. We grunt while laughing, as our human sandwich is complete.

"See," I whisper to Kurt, our faces inches apart under the pressure of Rachel and Finn, "I told you it was fun."

"Yeah." Kurt whispers.

"Okay! Okay!" Rachel laughs, getting up off of us before Finn can try pulling her down again. "I have places to go and people to see and you need to get off my kitchen floor."

Finn and I whine like little children as we stand up and Kurt sighs in relief. I can't help but wink at him and he blushes as I offer a hand to help him up. I turn to see Finn and Rachel engaged in a heated kiss, so I guess they didn't notice. I turn back to Kurt to see him raising his eyebrows at them.

He clears his throat. "Alright, I think we get it." Finn and Rachel break apart with slight chuckles and Rachel turns her attention towards me.

"Blainey, why aren't you going to the interview and after party?" She asks spinning around and gesturing to her dress.

"I…uh… Shue thinks I should take some time off." I answer her with a smile, and it's not a complete lie. She nods understandingly, and I think it's one of the reasons I love Rachel. Sometimes she knows just not to push. I then say, "You look beautiful, by the way."

She smiles "Thank you." Before looking at the clock on the wall and saying "Well I have to go and Finn's going to meet some friends of his at a bar near by." She rolls her eyes at Finn, who is now drinking his beer with a look of bliss on his features. She looks down at herself to wipe off a small soap bubble that somehow got from Kurt to her. "I'm sorry we couldn't stay long, but Kurt will be here."

I glance at Kurt to smile at him. "Well…he isn't the best, but he'll do." Kurt grins at me and Rachel laughs lightly before giving Kurt a one armed Kurt and giving me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Love you both!" She says before heading out the door. Finn turns to smash us together in a group hug and leaving, all the while chewing on a Pop tart.

I wait until I hear the door close before turning around to see Kurt going back to doing the dishes. I love how he looks so in-place right now, and I shake the image of us sharing an apartment together out of my head. I walk towards him before slipping my arms around his waist. He sighs contently in my arms, closing his eyes for a mere second, and I place my chin on his shoulder. I look down at Kurt's hands lost in a sea of bubbles, and I unwrap one arm from his waist to put some of the soapy mixture on my finger. Kurt doesn't seem to notice, so I dab it onto his nose.

He squeals and his nose scrunches up adorably as he wipes it off with a quick movement. "Don't do that! It will make my skin look awful."

"You're perfect." I answer, turning my head to kiss his soft pale cheek.

"Yeah, well you won't think that when I get fat from eating all those calories you keep around set and I have dry, bumpy skin."

"No. When that happens I'll somehow fall even more in love with how perfectly imperfect you are." I rewrap my other arm around his waist. "And you will always be beautiful to me. Also, I take slight offense, because I eat that set food all the time."

Kurt laughs lightly before wiping his hands on a nearby towel. He turns around in my arms, leaning slightly against the counter. "Well somehow, it doesn't affect you because you have all…" He reaches down to my blue shirt and runs his hands across my flat stomach. "…This going on."

"Yes well, do I have dry, bumpy skin?" I ask, turning my head so he can get a different angle of me.

"Uh…" Kurt says taking my face in his hand so he can turn it towards him again. "Nope. Still gorgeous as ever." My heart again skips at that nickname.

"So since you're perfect and I'm slightly mediocre…" Kurt laughs, still shaking his head in disagreement. I tighten my grip on him to pull him off the counter and closer to me. "Then I guess we have nothing to worry about." I whisper.

Kurt takes one of his hands off my forearms that he is now gripping and takes my chin in between two fingers. I stare into his eyes and he looks at my lips as he runs the pad of his thumb over the now healed skin.

"You can kiss me if you want to." I whisper to him, my eyes darting towards his lips also.

"I want to." Kurt whispers before slowly bringing his hand back down to my bicep.

He leans forward and takes full control as his lips slowly attach to mine. Our lips slide against one another's and I've missed his kisses so much. We have had heated, lustful ones and ones full of love, but the simple ones are definitely the best.

"God, I love you so much." I breathe against his mouth before sliding my lips back onto his soft, pink ones, the connection driving me insane. He squeezes my biceps and I trail my hands lower before my hands rest on his nice, toned ass.

"Please." He whispers before I part my lips, allowing his tongue entrance. But all I do is squeeze it once before lifting him up and setting him on the corner of the counter as our tongues slide and our lips push against one another's softly.

Kurt pulls me closer and attaches himself to my neck and begins to suck. I let out a low moan before pushing him off of me.

I stumble backward, stunned and ashamed. We catch a breath and Kurt looks deeply saddened that I stopped us from having the fun we were about to engage in. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"I'm sorry." I say, and I come towards him to grab his hands but he moves so he is as far away from me as possible on the counter with his legs crossed under him. I drop my hands and run my fingers through my overly gelled hair. "I… I need you to respect my boundaries."

"I do." Kurt answers confused. "Plus we've already… done stuff together." His eyes get a little darker as he thinks of that night but he shakes his head and turns his attention towards me again.

"And I loved it." I assure him softly. "And I love you. But I know what we do and what it will lead to and… I'm scared Kurt."

Kurt doesn't look offended anymore as I say that last thing and he hops off the counter to immediately come towards me and grab my hands from combing through my hair. "Sweetie, why are you scared?" He asks with such sincerity that I again think I don't deserve him.

"I…" I look into his eyes. "Well first off, I'm scared that I will be awful and you will hate me because I'm afraid I will hurt you."  
Kurt gasps softly before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. I lay my head on his chest. "You won't hurt me. I'm sure you will be amazing because you are amazing, Blaine. You're everything I could ever want."

"Sebastian hurt me." I answer, my voice cracking. "If I ever made you have to suffer what I went through… I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Gorgeous, you won't and you can't. I love you. That's different from Sebastian. He didn't know what he was doing and wouldn't listen when you told him to stop. You will listen if I tell you that."

I nod, burying my head into his shirt. "Yeah. Because I love you."

"Exactly. I trust you. I trust that you would do anything to make sure that doesn't happen."

"And I know I act all… into it and stuff because I am, but I don't know anything." I respond.

Kurt nods. "It's fine with me. Everything's up to you."

"So… does that mean I get to top?" I ask quietly with embarrassment.

Kurt lets out a laugh. "Yes, gorgeous, anything you want." He places a kiss on my head. "And I'm sure you will be great." I wrap my arms around his waist also and pull him impossibly closer. "By the way," Kurt continues, "Why did you come in the first place?"

I pull back a little bit, raising an eyebrow. "Can't a man see his boyfriend?"

"Well, yes, but not without good reason. Rachel was right, shouldn't you have an interview?"

I shake my head. "Will canceled a couple things because he thinks I need to talk to someone." Kurt's eyes widen. "So he thought it should be you and that in the meantime, I should coach you for the audition."

Kurt gives a sassy look. "Rude."

I laugh. "Are you saying I'm a bad actor?"

"No I'm saying I don't need training." Kurt huffs. He untangles from me and pecks my lips softly when I let out an accidental whimper. "And it's perfect anyway. More time with my favorite guy."

"I thought I was your only guy!" I whine childlike.

"If I'm as perfect as you think I am, one of many, right?" Kurt says innocently, strutting to the living room. I grin at his teasing and follow after him.

"Do any of those men know how to do this!" I ask before I tackle Kurt only the carpet, and we get lost in a battle of tickling and laughter.


	28. Chapter 28

**So,**

**How are you guys? Good? Great. I keep apologizing, but I got my laptop taken away. Long story.  
Pissed about Episode 21. Jake's storyline was stupid. And FUCKING TINA GRR… you little bitch. Ugh.**

**But the way Kurt and Blaine looked at each other it just… made my life complete. They are endgame. Endgame I tell you.**

**-KL**

* * *

I open the door to the small theatre, and everyone's eyes turn to me. Obviously, no one expected Blaine Anderson to show up to a nobody audition for a role. I walk slowly in, putting my hand in the pocket of my tight jeans and giving a charming smile to the group of people gaping at me.

I see one girl stand up shakily and whisper to someone next to her "That's Blaine Anderson!" As I walk by her section. I stop and turn flashing her a smile and granting her a 'hi.' She almost faints and her friend is looking at me frozen like and I wink at her. Her reaction is similar to the other girls, and I turn to keep walking. To bad I'm hopelessly in love.

I see a Latino man dressed extremely fashionably and I stop next to him. The man grants me a smile, but I can see the recognition and also small adoration in his eyes. Oh yeah, he's gay, but he looks pretty cool compared to the other people just staring open mouthed at me. My only worry is if he can see right through me.

"Is this seat taken?" I ask, gesturing towards the outside seat that I'm standing next to. He simply shakes his head and I sit down, crossing one leg over the other. I somehow picked the habit up from Kurt. "I'm Blaine, by the way." I turn to him and he smirks at me.

"Ah, yeah. Kind of noticed. Heard a lot of stuff about you by the way. I'm really sorry." His sincere look and the way he is turned slightly makes him look like he really cares.

The response takes me by surprise. Never before have I heard anything like someone could relate to it or something. I just nod. "And you are…" I ask with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Robert. Robert Fleming." He answers. "I hope my response didn't creep you out it's just that my brother went through the same thing. Girls are so much trouble." He says with an eye roll.

I laugh. "Thanks for your concern. And they are. I mean look around." I gesture towards the girls still staring at me with heart eyes. We both laugh, but the girl's don't look at all fazed and still simply stare at me.

"Get it a lot?" He asks.

"Well…yeah…" I answer hesitantly. "It's not really awesome or anything. I know everyone hears a lot of people say that the cameras and stuff are irritating but I don't find them annoying." I shrug. "I enjoy the attention and we're actors so you think we would expect the camera and not be 'irritated' by it, but things can get sort of out of hand sometimes, you know?" Robert just nods. What a good listener. "I just don't want to allow myself to get a big head or become a douche about it."

"And I'm pretty sure that's what the attraction is, Blaine." He says with a smile. My name didn't sound funny coming from him, like the fangirls' and their high pitched 'Bllllaaaiiinnnnee!' stuff and it makes me smile. "That is how the girls surround you and stuff."

"Then maybe I should be a douche." I respond and he laughs.

"Nah, you're too cool."

I laugh lightly. "Hey, you're pretty cool, too. I bet your boyfriend loves having you around."

He hums happily. "He does. He's the best." He turns to look at me. "How did you know…?"

"I know a guy. It makes me have awesome gaydar." I respond, thinking of Kurt with a twinkle in my eye.

"Ah, Kurt Hummel." Robert responds snapping his fingers. "I doubt those stupid rumors of you two hooking up are true." I shake my head. Robert seems nice, but he's not the first person I would tell, let alone since I just met him about three minutes ago. "I wish people would just realize that gay guys can be friends with straight guys too, you know?" He winces at a girl singing awfully on stage, and turns back to me and sighs. "But that's probably why you're here, right? To support Kurt?" I nod with a happy smile on my face. "That's awesome. When he walked backstage, he almost caused the same scene you did."

It makes me chuckle. "Yeah, well Kurt's something else. His voice is killer, too."

"Girls are already making excuses that he'll get the part just because he's the cast's friend."

I shake my head. "Not true. Anyone could get the part. Will does stuff fair and square." I turn again to see a rather tall male who could pass as a professional basketball player belt out a long note. He's really good. I see Will smile, impressed. "See? Will likes that guy, too."

"Ah, well, I'm out." Robert says, dropping his sheet music. "The competition… it's just not going to be me. I already went and all I got was a small smile."

"What did you sing?" I ask curiously.

"_Something's Coming _from West Side Story." He answers, slightly proud.

"Then you must be pretty good." I say, putting a hand on his shoulder. "That song's hard to tackle."

"I know. I loved when you sang it on episode six by the way." He answers with a soft smile.

"Hidden fanboy, I see?" I answer, waggling my eyebrows.

"You just never asked." He retorts back with a smirk.

"Kurt Hummel?" I hear from the speaker and I take my hand off Robert's shoulder, turning my full attention towards my Kurt walking on stage, as beautiful as ever.

I breathe a long sigh and am undistracted enough to glance at Robert smirking at me. "What?" I ask, and he just shakes his head. I blush a little, turning back towards the stage. I knew he would see right through me.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt says, standing center stage very confidently. "And I'll be singing one of my favorite songs."

I shoot my eyebrows up. Oh no. No, no, no, no! That is not what we rehearsed. "Shit." I whisper to myself. Unless he is about to proclaim _Jar of Hearts _as his favorite song, which I remember he told me he only 'sort of liked', I doubt he's doing what I think he's doing. I love Kurt for his spontaneous stuff, but now?

The music starts slowly and Kurt begins to sing.

_Home._

_I've heard the word before_

_But it's never meant much more then just a thing I never had_

I stare opened mouthed in awe as his high, gorgeous voice fills the room and wraps it in its beautiful quality. Everyone stops to stare at the amazing man on stage and I want to stand up and scream 'That's my boyfriend!'

_A place_

_They say hey know your place_

_But I've never had a place to even know_

_Or a face that I could go to if I _

_Needed someone_

_There _

He almost looks like he's in a trance, thinking of his past and where he is now. I still stare, almost feeling like I know how he feels. I look at the people around me. They all have similar looks of amazement on their faces.

_I'm laughing_

_It's hard to hide a smile_

_My god it's been a while_

_Since I have had_

_A reason to_

Those last lines he said with a smirk, and looks at the ceiling as if trying to remember the last time he smiled or laughed.

_To think_

_It's been here all along_

_Somewhere to belong _

_And a reason_

_A something to believe in_

He says the next part with a slight laugh and outstretches his arms.

_I finally found it a place where I'm wanted_

_This must be how it feels_

_To have home_

My eyes are glued to him as he runs slightly up the stage for the next part, his melodic voice hitting the next words sharply and perfectly, like a pro.

_I used to dream about it_

_But never schemed or counted_

_On fantasies or wishes_

_Breaks a man to see what he misses_

He moves his hands like he's praying and bops one knee to the beat. It is truly captivating.

And so many nights I prayed

_For a better life and a better day_

_But I never thought that it'd come true_

_I'm finally here and I don't know what to do_

On '_And I'm trying not to cry', _Kurt slouches as if he can't believe all this is happening, and he feels weary of it. He moves back a bit as he sings '_This must be as it feels to have a home.' _This whole time, he has been looking at Will or the audience in general, but for the next lines he looks directly in my eyes, and I understand why he picked this song.

_I finally made it_

_I've hoped and I've waited_

_And for the first time in my life_

_I don't feel so alone_

_My heart starts to heal_

_To know this is real_

_This must be how it must feel _

_To have _

_A _

_Home_

On the last note, everyone stands up to cheer and Kurt lets out a breathless laugh and bows slightly at the end. I whistle and Kurt gives me a scandalized look, but I just shrug with a grin on my face and mouth 'You were perfect.' He smiles back and mouths 'Thank you.'

We all sit down and Robert lets out a laugh and an 'I told you so.' And I knew all along. Kurt would be amazing and get the part no matter what.

"That was great." Will says into the microphone. "Thanks, Kurt." I can tell he's trying to keep a neutral look on his face like he has done with the other auditions, but his wide grin is showing through. He heard Kurt was fantastic, and he was. He is.

Kurt rushes off stage with an excited look and I start to stand to leave. "Good luck, Robert." I say. "Now, you can still-"

"Aw, go see Prince Charming already!" He whispers harshly, cutting me off and slapping my arm.

I laugh with a blush. "Am I that obvious?" I ask.

He smirks. "No. I just have awesome gaydar."

I laugh and head out into the hall to meet this so called 'Prince Charming'.

I open the doors and start to speed walk down the plain white place, trying to catch Kurt before he gets out.

Then I stop when I see him turn the corner, oblivious that I am a few yards away from him. He leans against the wall and sighs with a dopey grin on his face.

"Amazing." Is all I say to him and he turns towards me quickly. We just stare at each other for a while before slow grins spread on our faces. I rush towards him with open arms, and he laughs when I pick him up and spin him around. I hesitantly drop him lightly on the floor, but he still clings to my neck and I wrap his arms around his waist.

"You're… there is no words to describe that performance, or you for that matter." I whisper to him and he blushes.

"I'm sorry I didn't do what we practiced." I shake my head, telling him it is fine. "I just… wanted to do something special and A New Tune…. Everyone there is my home. And I found it. A place where I'm wanted. And now I have you, so I'm not alone."

"I… I think I somehow just fell more in love with you." I whisper, searching his eyes for hesitation.

"I love you too." He stops talking and we listen to someone on stage dedicating their song to 'Blaine Anderson, the most gorgeous guy on A New Tune' and I roll my eyes. He turns back to me with a smirk, tightening his arms around me. "And I don't love Blaine Anderson, A New Tune god with the hot as hell hair. I love the guy I know, the one who will spew Red Vines on a camera and be sarcastic and not big headed and he is all _mine._" My heart clenches at this. "I love Blaine." He says simply, kissing me quickly on the lips.

"And I love Kurt, famous or not, the most amazing man I know." I answer kissing him back, and we part, still holding hands, walking out the back door.

I don't seem to notice the figure lurking down the hall.


	29. Chapter 29

**Season 4 is finished!**

**The worst season yet, just saying. No Klaine. No Finchel. No Brittana. Barely any Quinn, Mercedes, Puck, Mike, or Santana. Too much Tina, Jarley, Ryder, and Kitty.**

**Why the fuck was this season even created?  
I was hysterically crying after the last episode. **

**Cons: The New Directions songs were mediocre at best. Who gives a crap about other competing teams? I certainly don't. Marley doesn't have to be in every fucking story line, calm your tits RIB. We've had enough of her this season. Where the fuck was my weekly dose of Sue Sylvester? She can still be shown even though she doesn't work there. Ryder, you're a jackass. Unique really likes you. You should even be glad she told you. Her self-esteem is low enough, you don't have to dig the hole any freaking deeper. Not enough Klaine. That was the last straw that there was no proposal. And I don't think Rachel is going to make Funny Girl. Her second performance didn't have the emotional feel of the first one.**

**Pros: Bram broke up. Fucking finally. Santana came to Lima. She was right Brittany is a genius. New Directions won Regionals. Go them. Blaine and the ring lady. Anything in that story line was adorable.**

**Ultimate Pro: Naya in a sports bra.**

**-KL **

* * *

**-ROBERT FLEMING'S POINT OF VIEW-**

I get up from my seat, waiting for my wonderful boyfriend to pick me up. I may not get the part, but that doesn't mean it's the end of the world. After all, my amazing partner is an insanely wealthy choreographer for shows in LA. He always promises that he will take care of me, even though I honestly do want to work, without people knowing that I'm in a relationship with you-know-who. Of course you know whom, everyone does.

I smile, thinking of how nice Blaine Anderson turned out to be. After all he's been through these last few weeks, he can still be polite and endearing. I realized that all the bullshit I read in magazines really was bullshit, saying that Anderson was on drugs and hooking up. I doubt the charming, and not to mention hopelessly in love, man I just met is a drug addict.

I sigh. He really is in love with that Kurt guy. The stuff I read suggested hooking up, but all I saw in Blaine's eyes when he looked at the other man on stage was pure adoration and care. I have no idea if he has told him how he feels, but he is making it quite obvious, or at least to me.

I push the doors open from the hallway to the main lobby. My favorite guy is turned around, looking at a painting in soft interest. His fedora is slightly more on top of his head, and I lick my lips at the sight of his skinny jeans.

I wonder when I will get the courage to tell him I love him.

I sneak up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. He seems tense, and that never happens when I hold him, so I put my hands on his shoulders and begin to massage them. He sighs slightly unwinding only a little bit though, and his mouth doesn't curl up into that little smile I always love.

"Hey." I say, wrapping my arms around him again and placing my head on his shoulder.

"Hi." My boyfriend replies flatly, and he wiggles out of my reach. He turns around to see the confused and hurt expression on my face. "I'm sorry baby, something's just got me a little stressed." He says it with a slightly apologetic look, but it quickly turns back into a frown.

"What's up?" I ask, generally worried about the usually peppy man I know.

"Anderson has a boyfriend?" He asks, generally confused. He knows I occasionally swoon over the man when he comes on TV, and he sometimes jokes about it.

"I don't think so. I know he may… have interest in some guy." I respond cautiously. He is a huge gossip, and I can't have it come out. "Hummel. Kurt Hummel."

He then shocks me "_Kurt." _He practically growls and he takes my hand tightly. I gasp at the sudden pain that shoots up my arm from the fierce grip and he leads me into the bathroom before turning around and grabbing my wrists with dark eyes.

He locks the door.

Oh no. This has been happening a lot less lately, but it still happens. My boyfriend has two sides to him, and the dark, jealous, and scary side he is showing now is the reasons for the bruises on my back. I wince, remembering the last time he was like this.

I almost decided to call the police on him. Twice. But… he always holds me after. Apologizes. I just can't seem to get my thoughts straight. Sometimes my conscience tells me that I'm almost… scared to leave him. I shake the thoughts out of my head, and almost whimpering at the harsh gaze he has on me. The one no one else sees but me.

"That Will guy." Is all he says, his voice low and harsh.

"Shuester?" I ask softly, not really knowing what he is getting at.

"Do you have his number?" His grip tightens, almost like he is daring me to say no. I know what that lead to last time, so I quickly nod. He lets go of one of my wrists so I can grab my phone. I scroll through, then tapping on the number.

He grabs it, and I guess he is leaving the director a message.

"Hi, Will Shuester?" He says, his voice almost reaching it's normal light tone, but not quite there yet. "This is Chandler Kiehl."

* * *

**-BLAINE ANDERSON'S POINT OF VIEW-**

"One more!" The man says, snapping one more shot of a smiling Quinn and me. Kurt and I agreed to not come together tonight, so I asked Quinn to be my date, even going so far as to give my friend a white rose. She laughed and shook her head, saying 'I've known you forever Blaine, and I think you can still make this girl blush by charming me. Of course I'll go, you're my bestie!' She proceeded to kiss me on the cheek and walk off with a happy sigh that day. I smiled after her. That's the thing I love about Quinn. She instantly knows that I want nothing more then for her to be a good friend and be my date to a premiere. She laughed as she looked of to a frowning Tina at the side. She had to constantly reassure her that they were going as friends. I frowned. As if Tina even had a chance.

I begin to walk but stop when I feel that my feet are forced closer together then I'd like them too. I'm already short enough. I look down, seeing the laces of my nice black leather shoes tied together in the middle.

"Fall, dammit!" I hear Puck snarl to my right and I laugh while looking at him incredulously.

"I didn't even feel you-"

"I'm no amateur, Anderson." Puck cuts me off.

Santana, wearing an extremely tight red dress that makes all the men gape on the carpet and with her arm around Brittany's waist, turns to Puck and smirks. "Yes, because tying shoelaces together is _so _professional."

I chuckle, untying the laces, and she smiles at me. "Shut it, Lopez." Puck grumbles, shoving his hands in the pockets of his dress coat that I no doubt know that Kurt had to force him into and trudging off to annoy Finn and Rachel.

Quinn laughs at the scene playing out. "I can't even remember life without these guys." She says bewildered at the fact that it wasn't even that long ago that she didn't know them.

"Right?" I say, equally in wonder at the closeness of all of us. "Even through this whole…thing," Quinn nods, knowing what I am saying. "I'm glad that you all have stuck with me."

"We're family." Quinn simply states, and we both reach in at the same time for a hug. I hook my chin on her slim shoulder, closing my eyes. Quinn is like the sister I never had, but totally needed. The warmth of her embrace is always welcome.

I open my eyes slowly, and my jaw drops, my arms going slack around Quinn.

There stands Kurt, in a white _oh so nicely fitted _suit and a black tie. His hair is nicely coiffed, making him even more gorgeous. My eyes move up and down his body, from his slick shoes to the smirk playing at his lips.

It take me a while to step out of Quinn's embrace, her voice saying 'Blaine, are you okay?" snapping me out of my trance.

"Uh… yeah!" I say too enthusiastically. "Fine." Her eyes look worried but I give her the signal to shake it off. "Just have to make sure Kurt doesn't get hassled by anyone since he has arrived."

"Oh." Quinn says, turning to look at Kurt also. "Alright, then. Go be Superman and make sure no one says anything bad about our dumpling, okay?" I giggle lightly with her. Apparently our little cast family has gotten around to calling him that. "I'll be keeping Puck out of trouble." I nod and she squeezes my bicep before turning to walk away.

Kurt's turned toward the cameras, nodding at the little things they are saying just to be polite. His back is towards me, and _oh my god_ I wish we were alone because he looks beautiful and his hair looks so handsome and his ass-

Don't even get me… I just can't.

But I walk towards him with a casual swing in my step, trying to ignore the heat that is starting to coil downwards. Hopefully a mishap doesn't show in my trousers.

I walk behind him a little bit and it's the loudest over here. I wish to kiss him on the cheek, but instead I clap him on the shoulder almost awkwardly. He turns and sends me a friendly smile, it all being so out of place since me can't really be intimate.

"You look gorgeous." I say lightly, only loud enough for him to hear.

"So do you." He says, blushing.

"Mr. Anderson!" I hear the loudest and I turn, granting him my fake smile. "Is it true that you are in a relationship with your co-star, Quinn Fabray?"

I laugh, not because the questions funny, but because of the stupidity of these people. "No, she's like my sister and dating my sister? Just…ew." Everyone laughs as I make a disgusted face and Kurt joins in. "But I'll let you in on a little secret." This causes a few 'ooo's' to go around and everyone gets a little quieter. "We do have someone new joining the cast. Who it is?" I risk a glance at Kurt. "You'll have to watch to find out."

I got a few people begging for more information but I just shake my head and motion for Kurt to follow me to where everyone else is in the more middle part of the area.

I want to hold his hand so badly, and never let go. I want to kiss him passionately so everyone can know that there is no way in hell that I am straight. I look a little to my left while walking to look at the slightly tired yet smiling faces of Marley and Jake. They look so happy, with their arms around each other. So… in love. Why can't I do that? I'm in love, too.

I look at the beautiful man next to me. I can't do that to him. I don't want him to get too sucked into this crazy Hollywood lifestyle, even though he claims he wants to. I love him too much. What if some crazy fan girls went all stalker on him and tried to hurt him? What if the paparazzi got close to him? I can't have them ruin my Kurt's life. The idea that we are keeping us a secret seems more appealing when I think about the cons of us being public. I'd do anything to protect Kurt.

Brittany giggles excitedly as we come near her, releasing Santana to give a warm hug to Kurt. Brittany and Santana are almost polar opposites, but I guess the small bit of kindness I see from Santana is all that Brittany sees. Brit once told me that in her mind, Santana's the nice trying to fight the bad, but sometimes she loses. I thought of Glinda in that moment. How she is a witch, but a good witch.

A cameraman tells all of us to gather around, and all of the people I have the honor of calling my 'family' end up in a kind of photographic bunch. Even Jake and Marley proceed to be in it. Kurt and I are sort of squished together right in the middle.

"I love you." Kurt softly whispers for only me to hear.

"I love you too." I say and we are gazing into each other's eyes when the picture snaps.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sup,**

**Here is chapter 30. **

**-KL**

* * *

Kurt's giggle turns into a moan as I grab him and pin him against my apartment door.

After a couple more interviews and pictures, everyone were heading back to their places, tired. I almost went with Quinn when Kurt grabbed my wrist and told Sam and Kitty, whom he was riding with, to go with her. 'Remember, Blaine? We were going to go to that bar near by?' I was confused, bust just nodded. We said our goodbyes and parted ways. When we got in the car, I turned to him. 'I never said anything about a bar.' I said, and he just rolled his eyes and directed his attention towards the driver. 'To Mr. Anderson's apartment please.' He then turned back to me with a sexy smile on his face and then decided to look out the window and pay no mind to me. It was torture. I was breathing hard the whole way.

The moment I closed the door, I couldn't take it anymore. And that's where we are now.

"Why so rough?" Kurt asks playfully as I keep him pinned against the door, just staring at him with hungry eyes.

"Do you like to torture me?" I answer gruffly and Kurt plays innocent.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I can hear the arousal in his voice though.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I say, attaching my mouth to his pale neck. I let go of his wrist and place my hands on either side of his head on the door. He wraps his arms around me, nails scratching my back, telling me he enjoys it. "Giving me a hint of what I'm going to get, then just staring out the window like you don't look how you look." I'm leaving dark marks on his neck. Too bad it's going to be too hot for turtlenecks.

"And what exactly are you going to get?" Kurt asks shakily. "And how do I look?" He gets frustrated that he can't find any directly bare skin. "Get this coat off too, dammit!"

I suck one last time on his neck before releasing him. I don't back up though, I put my face so our noses are touching and we are sharing rapid, short breaths. I slowly slip off my jacket, just to be a tease, and he whines slightly. He reaches up to tug at my tie, and after some struggle it slips off and lays forgotten on the floor. He starts to rapidly unbutton my shirt and I look down at the growing bulge in his pants.

"Hopefully, I'm getting that." I say seductively and Kurt lets out a sexy laugh before ripping my shirt off, revealing my bare chest. He looks in my eyes lovingly and we just stand there for a second while I finish answering his questions. "How do you look? Your like an angel." I shake my head in disbelief and Kurt's eyes soften and now there is love lingering in the air along with lust. "That somehow fell and the big guy in the sky let someone as perfect as you live in a filthy world like this and somehow, he let you fall in love with a dork like me." A smile tugs at Kurt's lips. "Your beautiful. You're perfection. You're amazing. But the one thing I'm most surprised about and most happy about is…" I lean in to softly dab my lips on his. "You're _mine._" Kurt looks amazed and flattered beyond belief, and he pulls me in for a kiss. The kiss quickly turns passionate and the heated lust in the air overwhelms us again in a matter of seconds.

"I love you." Kurt breathes against my lips, and I break apart.

"I love you too." I say before crashing my lips against his again and tearing off his jacket. He hums happily and begins to help me unbutton his shirt. I can't help but rut my hips up against his and we both moan at our two hard cocks making delicious contact. I move down to his pants and unzip them, getting frustrated with myself that they won't come off fast enough. At last they slide down Kurt's creamy, long legs and he kicks them off to the side, along with his shoes. I, too, kick off my shoes, but I'm too distracted by what's in front of me to do much else.

I lick my lips at the big bulge in the dark blue cotton covering. It seems like forever, and Kurt whimpers. "Please." He whispers and I sink down to my knees in anticipation.

I grab hold of Kurt's waist gently, letting out a low growl as I see that the bruises that that Will character gave Kurt have not completely faded. I'm getting way to possessive of Kurt for my liking.

I put my thumbs under the waistband and slowly pull them down. "Ohhh…. mmm…" I moan when Kurt's cock springs out, red, juicy, and waiting.

"Oh…" Kurt breathes, looking down at my face so close to his throbbing member. "Please Blaine!" He whines, bucking up.

I grab a hold of Kurt's creamy pale thighs and look up while rubbing my hands up and down them. "Please what, baby? What do you want me to do?"

"Ugh!" Kurt whines, throwing his head back. "Suck me! Please!"

Specific enough.

I squeeze his thighs while I wrap my mouth around the head. He screams in pleasure. I sink my mouth a little deeper. He tastes amazing.

I take my mouth off with a pop. "You taste delicious." I say with a sexy smirk. He whines a little bit. I take him in my hand and start squeezing the base of his cock. "What's wrong?"

"More! Please!" Kurt moans. "Please baby! Oh god you're so sexy please!"

I sink my mouth back down and go deeper this time. He grabs a hold of my hair, effectively breaking it from its gelled flatness, and wringing his hands in my curls. I bob my head up and down as I go deeper. "Fuck! Oh god, Blaine, just like that…keep going… shit baby your mouths so wet and hot. So-fuck-sexy!" He digs his hands deeper into my curls, and he throws his head back against the door again as his cock hits the back of my throat. I sneak my hands back to his ass, and I squeeze it as I slide my mouth up and down his cock.

"Bl-blaine…shit..." Kurt says and he starts to thrust into my mouth. I moan around him, loving every minute of this. It feels amazing for me, so I wonder how Kurt feels. Oh god, it's making me even more turned on. He thrust in and out, deeper and deeper, and his ass jiggles in my hands as we go faster and aster, keeping pace with each other.

**_"BLAINE!"_** Kurt screams at the top of his lungs and I feel hot cum sliding quickly down my throat. I swallow it as he rides through his orgasm.

"Ku-FUCK." I say and I feel myself unravel as I also hit m y climax. I fall to the floor, and Kurt slides down the door. He crawls over to me, adjusting my body so I'm laying flat on the floor. He then proceeds to lightly lie on top of my and he kisses up my chest. I sigh in contentment before whispering, "Kurt?"

"Yes, my love?" Kurt whispers back, and finally settles down on my chest, but I don't pull him in.

"Uh… your going to have to get up." I say right after he lies down.

"What?" Kurt says in alarm. He sits up and he looks at me. "Sorry, am I too heavy?" He stares at me with worried eyes, as if I'm going to say yes. I know how much this gorgeous man worries about his figure.

"No." I say, slowly getting up. I scoot next to him and attach my lips to his in a kiss that is only half-heartedly recuperated. We pull apart and I gaze into his eyes. "Your beautiful."

"Then what's the problem?" Kurt asks upset.

I blush slightly with a little laugh and lean in for another kiss before whispering, "If you haven't noticed, I came in my pants." Kurt lets out a giggle.

"Here," He says slowly getting up and pulling me with him. "You get changed and ill get my clothes back-"

"No!" I protest quickly. Kurt looks confused and I pull him in by the waist so I have his naked body wrapped in my arms. "I love seeing you like this. I like knowing that I have a beautiful man who is mine and that we don't have anything to hide."

"Well does that mean your going to get naked too or are you going to chain me to the bed as your slave or something?"

I tighten my grip on his bare waist and my eyes darken considerably at the thought, but I shake my head. "Yeah, I'll get naked too." I smile. "If I chose the latter, I wouldn't ever let you go."

"Fine with me." Kurt answers with a wink and he shimmies out of my grasp. He proceeds to my bedroom, swaying his hips seductively, knowing fully well that I'm staring at his naked gorgeousness. I shake nasty thoughts out of my head before heading to the shower. I smile, thinking that when I get out I'll have a beautiful man to sleep next to tonight.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up to someone petting my free curls. I hum happily, burying my face deeper into Kurt's chest. I grin at the rumble of laughter that comes from my human pillow.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Kurt says softly, and I kiss his bare chest in reply.

"Good morning, my love." I say and I can feel his smile light up the room

"Don't mean to go all Twilight on you, but you look really cute when your sleeping."

"Oh?" I ask and I look up to see the other man looking at me probably the same way I'm looking at him. With complete love and adoration.

"Yeah." He nods, giggling a little bit. "You look so peaceful. Almost like a child."

"Does that make you a pedophile?" I ask with a grin.

"You always have to ruin such amazing moments like this." Kurt laughs and he pushes me playfully, making a little distance come between us.

I whine and scoot back over to him, wrapping my arms possessively around him. "No. Too far away from you. You're mine."

"I'm not a toy, Anderson." Kurt answers, never the less burying his head in the crook of my neck. "You can't play with me."

"Judging from the evidence of last night, I certainly can." I answer back seductively.

"And" another voice adds, "Judging by that same evidence, I can see that that we need to have a chat."

Kurt and I freeze. We've been stuck in our own little world this whole time. We tense and look towards the door. Standing there is Mrs. Rachel Barbara Berry Hudson, a set of keys in her hands, sunglasses on top of her head, and confusion, anger and hurt written in her pretty features.

All we can do is stutter and gape. This looks really bad. Like really, really bad. With cum covered pants on the ground, Kurt's clothes strewn in the hallway, and I'm pretty sure my boxers on the kitchen counter, we are so dead.

The set of keys in Rachel's hands jingle. Shit. Why didn't I think of that? Rachel, Finn, and a couple other people have a copy of the key to my apartment. She probably came when she found Kurt didn't come back last night. What the hell were we thinking?

"Did you see…?" Kurt asks, glancing briefly towards me with a panicked expression on his face.

"The whole thing." Rachel answers sternly. "Clean up, get some clothes on, and meet me out here in ten."


	31. Chapter 31

**So,**

**Here's where the whole 'They are blissfully happy in secret' thing stops. I wish they would be, but all stories have got to have a little trouble. Hell, even in Titanic. The movies title is 'Titanic', what the crap did you think was going to happen?**

**KL**

* * *

Kurt and I hastened to pull on some clothes (well I had to give Kurt some clothes, sweatpants that were a little too long for me and a t-shirt) with worried expressions on our faces the whole time. Rachel hates secrets, which is why she 'requires' that her and Finn have an absolutely truthful relationship. I mean yeah, I want Kurt to not lie to me, but I wouldn't go crazy if he was home fifteen minutes late. Damn it, Blaine! Get images of apartments out of your head! You've got some serious shit going on.

As Kurt frowns at his reflection in the mirror before we head out, I walk up behind him and squeeze his hand, whispering 'you would look amazing in a potato sack. Now come on, we're on a time limit.' He smiles slightly at me, obviously still worried, and we walk a safe, friendly distance away from each other out of the room.

We turn into my living room, Rachel checking her phone with an impatient look on her face. Her black stylish sundress makes the girl look stunning and I almost remember when I first met her wearing reindeer sweaters. Apparently, that was all through high school according to Finn, but she stopped in the middle of her first year at NYADA when I met her and now, well, lets just say Finn has a right to be a little over protective.

When she notices us standing there, she looks up and her face immediately turns to worry. I'm pretty sure it's mostly directed towards Kurt, but I have no idea why. Other then that, her face is unreadable. She crosses her lightly tanned legs. "Boys," She says sternly, almost like a mother. "Sit down."

Kurt looks at me nervously before taking a seat on the black leather couch across from Rachel's armchair and I do the same. I sit extremely close to Kurt though, and even though Kurt glares at me with a 'not helping' look, I can almost see a glimmer of respect for my possessiveness even in this situation in Rachel's eyes.

"Let me just ask this first thing." Rachel says. She then hesitates but looks me in the eye, directing her question towards me. "Are the magazines, for once, true?"

"N-No." I answer immediately. "No. I'm not drinking nor am I on drugs. There was one magazine that said I was a stripper but c'mon, we all know that's a lie." My light attempt at a joke doesn't get me anywhere. "And no," I whisper, "I'm not hooking up with Kurt."

I can see the doubt in Rachel's eyes but Kurt quickly backs me up. "Rach, he's telling the truth, none of those things are true."

She crinkles her nose, thinking. "Then what did I just witness? Because I wake up this morning worried _sick, _Kurt!" Kurt looks down in shame. "You weren't in your room, and I almost called Blaine thinking you ran away again!"

I sigh. "Rach-"

She cuts off my protests. "And then I just decide to run over here, hoping that you are hung over or something and sleeping on the couch-"

Kurt tries. "Alright well-"

"But then I open the door to find clothes strewn everywhere and an… unmentionable on the kitchen counter! So I walk to your room to find…" she cringes slightly, "_soaked_ pants by my feet and…and…" She gestures to the two of us.

"Love?"

Kurt and I turn towards each other and smile as we say it at the same time. I get lost in his eyes blue like the sea, and I look down to take his hand. He entwines his fingers with mine and we snap out of it to look back at Rachel.

She is shocked at the exchange that just happened before her eyes and her mouth is hanging open for almost a whole minute before she shuts it and stutters, "H-How long has this been going on?"

"Uh…" I look up into the air. "Two weeks,"

"Three days," Kurt continues.

"Four hours,"

"And…" Kurt looks at the clock. "Fifteen minutes." We smile at our newfound talent. Finishing each other's sentences.

We are still grinning as Rachel shakes her head. "Honestly, you guys. Blaine?" I look at her with a sort of 'Hmm?' expression on my face. "Don't get offended, but are you sure you're not just doing this to get your mind off of things with Marley?"

"No," I give her a look, slightly offended even with her warning. I tighten my grip on Kurt's hand. "I'm in love with Kurt. _In. Love. _I can't…" I shake my head with a slight laugh and look into Kurt's curious eyes watching me. "I don't know if you've noticed Rachel, but every time he's not around I feel like a lost puppy." Kurt giggles. "No, I'm serious! This love sick puppy and I never realized I needed him so much until…" I look back at her. "Until I needed that much help. And Kurt was just there. And he was just…waiting. With these open arms and I ran into them eagerly. Even with all he's been through." I sigh. "He still didn't retort even when I know his problems the past year are a lot bigger then mine. Yet, he didn't throw me a pity party either. He showed me how to walk on my own and when I finally could… that's when I realized I loved him. You know Nanny McPhee?" I ask Rachel. She nods slowly, confused. "When the kids didn't need her anymore, she left. But I didn't want Kurt to leave. He's…" I turn towards a now misty eyed Kurt. "He's everything. Now Kurt's a lot more attractive then that lady." Now Rachel lets out a giggle. "And I don't fully understand everything in my life right now. But I do understand that I'm in love with Kurt Hummel." Kurt mouths 'I love you too' through his incoming tears and I lean in to give him a short yet meaningful kiss.

Rachel's face breaks out into a grin. "Okay, you guys are like a chick flick." We laugh lightly. "Now Kurt, I can read you like a People magazine. Your in love." Kurt nods happily. "So…" She looks at the clock. "We have time on our hands. Tell me the whole story. All that you have to do after that is hopefully tell everyone else."

* * *

Walking into set the next day was the most nerve-racking thing I have done in a long time.

Rachel practically pushes Kurt and I through the doors. Kitty is kicking her feet up, reading a magazine on the couch. Mike and Brittany are trying to teach Finn a new dance move, and every so often Sam will look up from his guitar and laugh at the tall, frustrated man. Santana and Rachel are arguing over a new dress that I guess would look 'so much better on me then you, hobbit.' Marley and Jake are engrossed in a baby catalogue, and my heart still slightly twangs sadly. Quinn is on the other side of the couch, softly doing vocal warm-ups. Puck squeezes past us with a small 'sup' and goes over to where his guitar is sitting next to Sam.

Kurt glances at me. "Go!" Rachel hisses behind us, and before we know it, we are fast walking towards the front of the group. We stand there for a second, and Kurt gives me a reassuring nod. I clear my throat, hoping to get their attention. Sadly my plan doesn't work.

Instead, Kurt goes, "Hey guys?"

Immediate.

Silence.

Well, guess I know whom they will listen too. But I don't blame them; no human being wants to get Kurt upset.

"Um…" Kurt shifts a little bit, obviously nervous. "Blaine and I have something we want to tell you." He looks at me hopefully and I give him an encouraging nod, but he glares at me with a 'your turn' look.

"Are…are you alright?" Sam asks hesitantly.

"Wait, did you hatch inside an egg?" Brittany asks, as if she has been pondering it in her brain a long time. We all look at her in confusion, but here face is dead serious as she quietly adds, "His hair is always slick. I thought that was from the yolk."

This results in several seconds of awkward silence until Santana takes her partner's hand. "Sweetie, I don't think that is what he was going to say. But you are right. No human can look that much like it once had feathers." She pulls her in, and I think I almost hear Brittany whisper, "If he's not a bird, why can I sometimes see some big feathers in the front of his pants?" Santana smirks and I turn bright red. Well then.

"Guys," I start with a sigh. "Things have been tough on our family. Just… I'm glad that you all except my mistakes…" I risk a glance at Marley, and she's shaking her head. "And they were all my fault. I'm stupid and I just would like to say I'm sorry. It's been so stressful and I decided to also lie all the weight on you guys, too."

"Blaine," Mike shakes his head. "We will always be there for to support you. We all will be there for each other no matter what, right?" He looks around at the nodding heads and the murmurs of agreement.

"Good. Because I also need you to support me on this decision." I swallow. It terrifies me that all their faces look so worried, like they are afraid I've done something so terrible they may never want to see me again. I risk glancing at Kurt. He nods, giving me a small smile. Slowly, while still staring at the man I love, I take his hand. "I'm…I'm in love." We intertwine our fingers just like this morning and get lost in our own little world.

But when we look up, everyone's staring at Marley, who has a wide grin on her face.

"What?" Kurt asks, confused.

"I think we all owe Marley ten bucks." Quinn states, and everyone around her giggles slightly.

"I know already." Marley says with a slight laugh at Quinn's joke. Kurt and I look at each other with raised eyebrows. "Ever since he walked through that door." She says nodding her head towards the entrance. I just stare at her blankly. "I knew the look you gave him, Blaine. You used to look at me that way. It was just…somehow I knew."

"Knew what?" I ask.

"That I wasn't the one. Blaine and I… we weren't an 'us'. Kurt and Blaine are made to be an 'us'." Jake raps his arms around her and kisses her cheek. For some reason, it doesn't bother me. "It's love, Blaine. Everyone thought I was crazy when I gave my opinion but here you are, staring dreamy-eyed at my Tony." I look at Kurt and wrap my arm around his waist happily. He smiles and puts his head on my shoulder. Rachel sends me a wink that makes me laugh lightly. "It's amazing. I'm so happy for you."

"Honestly in case you're wondering," I say, "I'm not really sure of my sexuality, but can loving a person and not a gender be enough?"

Brittany gasps as she catches on. "Blaine! Blaine's a dolphin, too! Kurtie has a dolphin!" She exclaims, shaking Santana. I almost laugh at how she is staring at Brittany with pure adoration.

I look at Kurt in confusion and he whispers. "Dolphin. Gay shark." I laugh lightly and tighten my hold around Kurt's waist.

"So I'm a shark now?" I say softly before kissing Kurt's head. This results in a shimmer of 'awes' around the room from both genders.

"Yeah. You're my shark. It's how the world works." Kurt responds teasingly. "So guys," He says raising his voice. "I know it's confusing, but we're in love. Have been for a while now. Hopefully it will last, too." He lifts his head from my shoulder to look at me. "As long as he'll have me." We share a smile before he turns back to the group. "And we wanted you guys to know, but we can't tell anyone else."

"I don't want my Kurt getting harassed by the so called 'glamorous' world we live in." This results in a series of smirks of agreement. "Let's just hope no one finds out. No one tell guest stars or anything, either." Laughs result from this. "We just want to be Kurt and Blaine."

There are nods of understanding before Brittany says, "Klaine." As if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Kurt asks, unsure.

"Kurt and Blaine." She responds, looking at us like we should be completely aware of the concept. "Klaine."

This results in Kurt and I being the center of a very tight group hug.


	32. Chapter 32

**So,**

**Fan Fiction is down. Like what? So I am typing this right now and will upload it later. K? K. **

**-KL**

* * *

"Ah, Starbucks." Kurt sighs, breathing in the sweet aroma around us. His features immediately brightened as we entered the surprisingly empty coffee shop before I drive him to LA Lopez to talk to Lauren about what is going to happen when Kurt gets the part for A New Tune. And he _will _get that part. I know it.

I grin at my boyfriends face. "Your adorable." I can't help but notice a man and his girlfriend behind us show a look of disgust in their faces at my comment. I literally want to punch him, but Kurt just keeps his face straight as we step forward in line.

We order and go to our usual table. I have visibly tensed since the incident in line and Kurt notices. "Blaine," Kurt sighs, "You can't say things like that."

"Why not?" I ask in confusion. "It's the truth. It's not my fault some people are too close minded to realize what we have."

"That's very sweet of you Blaine it's just…well…" I raise an eyebrow. "Your Blaine Anderson. Half the people in here probably know who you are but are just too shy to come up to you." I frown. "And there are also curious glances that we are getting for even being here together."

"It's not my fault." I pout. "Stop being so adorable." This gets a small giggle out of Kurt and his reaction automatically makes me grin ear to ear. What I would do to hear that every second of the day.

"Listen," Kurt gets serious again. He glances around before slipping his hand under the table to hold mine. "I just don't want anything bad happening to us. We can't say things like that to each other. I know our friends know now-"

"Whatever happened to you being out and proud?" I ask with slight annoyance. "I've always admired you for how fearless you were about all of this, but now I can't show my affection for you unless we're in like, what a _closet_?"

"Blaine, if you really want to protect me, we can't." Kurt answers back sharply.

"Do you not want us to be seen together at all?" I shoot back.

"Of course not!" Kurt hisses. "But whatever happened to _you _saying you didn't want me getting caught up in your lifestyle?" He nods his head towards the window. I look out it to see a large group of people walking past.

"So?" I ask.

"Look closer." Kurt answers patiently. I squint a little and find that one of the men in the middle has an extremely professional camera looped around his neck and will ever so often steal glances at Kurt and I. I quickly take my hand out of Kurt's and run my fingers through my curls.

"Yeah, I get it now." I look back at the guy who now starts to walk away, knowing we saw him. "Look," I turn back to my boyfriend. He is staring at me with wide, understanding eyes. I know that no matter how much of a screw up I come to be, Kurt will always be there to say 'I love you'. He'll just be patiently waiting for me to find the right path and if I don't, he will lead me to it. He's been through a lot, and I think he knows a little bit more about how weird some people can be about what other people call love. "I just…I'm sorry. I'm mad at the world for being really close minded and I'm taking it out on you."

"I get it." Kurt answers, nodding his head. "It's fine. You just need to know that I'll be here and that that," He nods his head slightly towards the couple who were behind us earlier in their seats. They are now laughing happily but choose to every so often look at me with creeped out looks on their faces. "That's nothing compared to what some people would do to make sure that we know that the world will never except us. And I'm glad your being my superman and protecting me," I look at him hopefully. "Because you, my love, are good looking and I don't want no angry fan girls with hopes of marrying you coming after me with torches and pitchforks."

I laugh and rest my chin in my hand. "I would save you. You're everything to me." I grin when this makes Kurt blush. "And how come you get to say 'my love' in public and I don't?"

"Because at least then people would think I have a creepy crush on you and you're completely straight and I don't get you going at all."

"You know you get me going." I wink at him. Kurt can't help but laugh that beautiful laugh and throw his head back.

"Did you seriously just wink at me?"  
"What? Too dorky?"

"No, it's just I think you're the only person in the world that can do that in reality and make it look sexy."

I wink again and we giggle together.

* * *

"Turn it up!" Kurt whines like a child in the passenger seat of my car and I sigh. "As you wish." I respond and proceed to reach one hand over to the volume.

"The melodic sound of gorgeous piano fills the air and I smile slightly at the song playing. I'm pretty sure I look like I'm crazy in love (which I am) as I stare at Kurt swaying to the music.

"Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt screeches excitedly, and he grabs one of my arms on the steering wheel, almost making me swerve off the highway. "Let's have a White Chicks moment!" I laugh but nod. I would do anything for this man. He reaches to turn it up even louder and we begin to sing obnoxiously:

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces passing_

_I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making my way_

_Through the crowd_

Kurt sings like an angel. Ah, the beauty of Vanessa Carlton. I try to keep my eyes on the road as Kurt rapidly moves his head back and forth to the violin in the middle of the next lines.

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

Kurt giggles as just like the guy in the movie, I do the motions to it with one hand.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

'_Cause you know _

_I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight_

I sigh happily at Kurt's giggles. I can't believe he is real.

* * *

"LAUREN!" I yell obnoxiously as we enter the office. Kurt's arms are wrapped around my bicep but as he sees his co-workers staring at us, he let's go with a laugh. Ever since we've been singing in the car, we've both felt like we are drunk. It's weird, but isn't love supposed to feel like this?

Never the less, Lauren herself walks out of her office with a grin, not at all angry about the noise I've made, unlike her employees.

"Blaine!" She exclaims and even though she looks all business like in a black dress and heels, she kicks them off and we run to each other into a hug. I pick her up and spin her around playfully. "God, it feels like forever! I've been so busy I haven't seen you in the mornings!" She mumbles against my shoulder. She lets out a breath as I drop her small figure to the floor. "Whatcha up to?" She asks.

"Dropping Kurt off. But what's more, we need to talk about the part that he will _surely_," I say loudly and Kurt rolls his eyes from where he is behind me, "get."

"Oh yeah." Lauren smiles. "Alright Kurt, this is how it's going to be." She announces and Kurt steps forward.

"You're firing me already?" Kurt says sadly, looking at the floor.

"Firing you? Whoever said anything about that? You're full of great ideas and firing you would be the biggest mistake ever." Kurt looks up in surprise. "Plus, I'm the size of a mouse. If I fired you, your besty Blaine would come for me and easily take me down. Even if he himself is a fellow hobbit." She nudges me playfully and I laugh. "So, if you get the part, great! You can stay part time or leave its up to you." Kurt nods. "If you don't I'm seriously thinking of promoting you."

"Really?" Kurt gasps excitedly.

"Yes, you have amazing potential Kurt." Lauren nods. "The only reason I haven't done it yet is because I also have great belief you will get the part. Plus, if you do and you leave, Mercedes gets extra work. But that also means she gets a raise."

"Woohoo!" Mercedes whoops from behind us, and we all turn to smile at the girl in her desk giving us a thumbs up.

"So, when do you find out?" Lauren asks.

"Tomorrow." Kurt claps his hands together. "I'm really nervous."

"Please, I'm pretty sure he sings in his sleep." I tell Lauren and I see Kurt blush a little. I would know if he does, but Lauren just thinks we are 'besties' as she puts it.

Lauren laughs. "Well, I have some more work for Kurt to do before I lose him." Kurt smirks unbelieving at our optimism.

"You're going to jinx it." He singsongs.

"Blame it on Blaine if that happens." Lauren says with a smirk. I shoot her daggers and she giggles. "Don't you have somewhere to be, superstar?"

"It's Wednesday, sweet cheeks." I say with a grin. "I'm thinking of screwing stuff up around here for the day, maybe see if Walker will come around later."

"Really?" Kurt asks with a raised eyebrow. "You told me you had a script to look at."

"Brought it with me. Don't act like you don't want to help me rehearse." Kurt rolls his eyes at me.

"You two are crazy." Lauren sighs before turning to strut back to her office and leaving me to annoy Kurt the rest of the day.


End file.
